


Be Mad at The Summer Trip!

by YukimiSou25



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, School Trip, Summer, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 72,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimiSou25/pseuds/YukimiSou25
Summary: Yuu and Grimm supposedly had to go on a school trip to graduate, however, Grimm got sick, leaving Yuu to go alone. Luckily, his guide was Malleus Draconia, the Dorm Leader of Diasomnia, or Yuu known him as Tsunotarou. During this 7 days trip, Yuu and Malleus get to talk a lot of stuff, and both get too involved in a lot of trouble. Malleus was also able to know a few things about Yuu, that even Yuu doesn’t know about.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 59
Kudos: 294





	1. Day 0. Grimm got Sick!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> As for now, I'm on break from BNHA fanfic qwq And making some Twisted Wordeland Malleus x Yuu fanfic (because there are less fanfic than what I had expected)
> 
> There will be a lot of inserts original names, even made up names, and such.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading~

It was summer. Hot and sweaty season for humans, especially for Yuu, the first non-magic student of Night Raven College, and also a first year, and combined student with a blue racoon like monster, named Grimm. At their own dorm, the Ramshackle Dorm, they lounge on the sofa, fanning their hot and sweaty body. Yuu had his hair tied on a short low tail, only wearing his white shirt, while Grimm lay on the hand of the sofa, panting. "So hot…." Grimm said, fanning himself with his own paw, Yuu nodded, sighed at how hot it is today, and how they have nothing to do to cool this heat. There were reasons why Yuu and Grimm stayed at the school during summer break, one, both don't have a home to come back to yet, and two, there is a 'must take' school trip. This school trip will be going to go to some magical place, and the NRC is going with other magic schools in the world. The students have to at least take one to graduate, hence why every year, there will be two of this school trip, one was at the beginning of spring, and at the middle of summer. Because of what happened with the Pomefiore Dorm, both Yuu and Grimm were unable to take the one at spring, and now, both have to suffer it at summer time. The trip is going to be a full week trip, they have to team at least two people, and there will be a guide from the third year. Yuu and Grimm supposed to be counted as one student, however the number of the participants are odd, so both ended up becoming two students, and their guide is 'Malleus Draconia', the dorm leader of Diasomnia Dorm. Grimm was a bit scared knowing the powerful Draconia when the Magift Tournament, but Yuu was on the infirmary bed at that time, so he doesn't know anything about this person.

Yuu sighed again, exhaling hot breath from his lungs, then suddenly his smartphone rang. He looked at it, Ace's picture showed up, it was a video call. While ago, Yuu made a group exclusive for the first year, meaning the only members are Yuu, Ace, Deuce, Jack, and the newly befriended Epel. Yuu answered the call, his face showed next to Ace's, "Hey yo, Ace!" Yuu smiled, and Ace grinned, greeted back, and Deuce's head popped next to him. Soon, Jack and Epel join them, everyone looks tired from the heat, especially Jack, because his wolf fur is making him feel hotter. "Sup guys! I'm thinking we should go to Scarabia Dorm and borrow their oasis, what do you guys say?" Ace asked. "Ace! Don't be like that, their oasis isn't our property!!" "Geez, chill a bit Mr. Serious'' Yuu chuckled at the duo, "I mean, Deuce is right, we can't really waltz in, but I don't think Kalim-senpai would refuse us" "Problem is Jamil, ndaso…" Grimm murmured. "Uum, we can try and ask" Epel said, not wanting the group argument to continue. So all of them agreed to meet in 10 minutes, Yuu was kinda worried because tomorrow is the departure day for their trip, but Grimm insisted that they go to cool off first. Ten minutes later, Yuu and Grimm arrived at the dorm portal, clothed with a white T-shirt, and blueish purple swim shorts, while Grimm brought his donut floater. Ace wore a red unbutton shirt and white swim boxer, Deuce wore dark blue short thin hoodie and black swim pants, Jack wear yellowish brown unbutton shirt and white swim pants, Epel wear purple thin hoodie and blue swim boxer, and he brought lavender swim glasses as well. "To Scarabia Dorm!!" Ace cheered, entering the Scarabia portal, Deuce still hesitated about this, but followed anyway, Yuu and Grimm entered the portal last.

Like how they predicted, Kalim was okay with them, in fact he wants to join as well, however Jamil refused, saying that tomorrow is the first day of the school trip, and they have to rest early so there won't be any problem tomorrow. Turns out, Kalim missed the trip in his first year, because he went to sleep later than usual, and ended up late for the trip, so Jamil was forced to keep Kalim in line this year so he won't miss the summer trip. However, Jamil didn't comply with the first year folk to use the oasis, he just doesn't want Kalim to go and play, and has to come back exhausted and miss the trip again. So, went on the first year, and had a small party there.

"Woohoo! Scarabia's oasis is the best!!" Ace cheered swimming around. Deuce also swam around, just enjoying the coolness, Grimm only floated, but the water cold was able to reach his body. Yuu has prepared some fresh drinks for them all, and handed them out for them. Epel took the cold apple soda tea, and literally felt in heaven drinking it. "Thanks Yuu, the drinks are great!" Epel said, smiling, forgetting his manner as usual. Yuu chuckled, and thanked him, then went to Jack and gave his drink. After that, set the three drinks for Ace, Deuce, and Grim on the side of the oasis, and took a drink for himself. The group has no sense of time, and when they realized, it's already night time. "Crap! Let's go back you guys!!" Yuu called out to them. Ace and Deuce literally panicked, because the Queen of Heart's rules stated to not wander out of the dorm after 8, and Riddle was staying at the dorm to look out for the participants for the trip. While Jack and Epel seem more laid back, both dorms have no such rules, but still they felt a bit bad for the two Heartslabyul students. Yuu called out for Grimm, but didn't hear any answers, he looked for him, and Grimm was still floating on the water. "Grimm! Come on time to go back!" but Grimm didn't answer. Yuu went closed, and gasp shocked. Grimm's eyes closed tight, and panting harshly, Yuu touched his forehead, and felt it was very hot. 'Oh no…!' Yuu picked up Grimm, and tried to warm him up. "Guys! Grimm caught fever!" Yuu ran to the group, bringing his stuff and Grimm's floater. The others freezed, and immediately went over to check on Grimm.

The sudden coldness of desert hit after sunset, and because the sudden changes of the temperature, it weakened Grimm's metabolism. "Let's go first, Yuu" Deuce said, Yuu nodded, and all of them went back.

At the Ramshackle Dorm, Yuu set a cold towel on Grimm's head, he then went and make few foods for himself and the other first year. Grimm soon awaken from the smell of food, Yuu then took a bowl of warm tuna soup for Grimm, and he ate them slowly. "Grimm, you've fever, I don't think you could go on the trip tomorrow…" Yuu said disappointedly, and upset at himself for being irresponsible to Grimm. "Funyaa-! No way...but I still want to go!!" Yuu shook his head, telling Grimm to prioritize his health. "If you want, I'll tell Headmaster to cancel both of our trip" Yuu said. Grimm frown, and shook his head violently, "No way! Don't let this great one's illness make you cancel your trip, ndaso!!" Grimm coughed right after that, Yuu patted his back to calm him down. Grimm then look at Yuu, "Yuu, I can take care of myself, you should go...when you return, you can tell me about it, so I will be able to hype up for the next year trip!" Grimm said confidently, finished his soup, and look at Yuu again. "This great one will take care of himself! So don't worry, Yuu!" "Grimm...thanks" Yuu smiled and laid Grimm back, so he can sleep. After the others bid their get well to Grimm, they went back to their own dorm.

Yuu stayed a bit later that night, to cook some food to last Grimm for a week, and told the ghosts to help him take care of Grimm.


	2. Day 1. Part 1 - Onward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu was alone, but not alone.
> 
> He met someone so powerful that everyone was afraid of him, but Yuu knows he's not scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters update is going to be random, I don't really want to set specific schedul for it, just because I don't know how long it will take to write the rest of the story.

The next morning, at 7 o'clock, Yuu woke up and prepared for the trip. He made light breakfast for Grimm, and himself. Yuu bid goodbye and got well soon to Grimm, and went to the school's Mirror Hall, taking his luggage along. Yuu arrived in less than 5 minutes, there were already a lot of students gathered around. Yuu saw Ace and Deuce group together, Jack and Epel turned out to be in a group together, because Epel asked him to. "So who are your guides? Ours is Diamond-senpai'' Deuce said, "Ours is, I think it was Leona-san, right?" "Yep" Epel replied to Jack. "What ‘bout yours, Prefecture?" Ace asked, still teasing Yuu with the title. "Hmmm, well mine and Grimm's is, uuuummm, Malleus, Dra-Draco...nia?" When Yuu finished spelling the name, the four of them stiffen, looking at Yuu wide eyes. Yuu tilted his head, obviously confused, "what?" Ace was the first one to break, "Y-you got Malleus?!" Yuu flinched, the room grew silent immediately, whispers and murmurs could be heard.

"Malleus?" "You mean that Malleus Draconia?" "That non-magic has him as his guide, what-" "Uuuh hopefully nothing bad will happen" "Where's the blue racoon anyway?"

Yuu looked around, feeling uneasy, and glared at the red hair boy. "Do you have to shout, Ace?!" Yuu whispered harshly at Ace, taking them all to a nearby wall to discuss. "Ma-Malleus Draconia...Yuu are you sure it was him?" Deuce asked hesitantly, "Of course, it's his name, what's wrong with that?" "Well, it's THE Malleus Draconia, Yuu, do you know how strong he is?" Jack said. "Hmm so what? This Malleus guy is strong, I know, but what's there to fear? He has not harmed me in any way, so is there a reason for me to be scared?" Yuu pointed out. All of them practically facepalm themself, seeing Yuu's denseness. "But still-" "Still no reason to be scared of him, don't judge a person from their magical power, would you." Yuu sighed.

"Good morning everyone!" Crowley entered the room, along with the third year guides, and the other teachers. "Today is the day of our school trip! We will be having this trip with Royal Sword Academy, and Noble Sanctuary Campus." Other students growled when hearing the Royal Sword Academy name being said. "Cough, and we will be having our trip in the magnificent and fantastic forest! The Firefly Moon Forest! Not just a forest, but in there, there will be many, many magical beasts and monsters, and we will be able to explore some ancient ruins." Crowley said excitedly, and fanning the school trip booklet. Yuu took out the booklet, and was amazed with the photos in the booklet, many kinds of magical beasts, especially the Hippogriff, it looks so majestic, and even the ruins look really cool.

"Now then, you all please group with your guide, we will be leaving in 15 minutes!" Yuu waved at his friends, and went to Crowley, to report Grimm's absence and illness. "Yuu-kun, you do know I'm hoping you would be responsible for him this time" "I'm sorry, this time it's truly my fault for being dense at Grimm's health" Yuu said, head down, feeling upset at himself. Crowley sighed, "Still, I think Draconia-kun will appreciate you for being available today. Go look for Draconia-kun, he has two big black horns, you will find him in no time" Yuu blinked, once then twice. Horns? Well, there's one person that could have a set of big black horns. Yuu looked around, and sported the horns, and shuffled around the students. The one standing there was none other than Tsunotarou!

"Yuu?" "H-hello Tsunotarou" Yuu waved at him. Both stood awkwardly, not saying thing. Yuu coughed, trying to break away the awkwardness, "So your name is actually, Malleus Draconia huh? Sounds cool" Malleus stared at him, wide eyes, then said lowly, softly, "... You're not scared?" Yuu looked up, "Of course not! Why would I? Tsunotarou is not scary, I mean you're kinda are, because you're tall, but otherwise, no" Yuu crossed his arms, saying those words full of confidence. Somehow, Malleus can't help but chuckle a bit at how airheaded the Prefecture of Ramshackle Dorm is. "You really are, have no knowledge of fear."

"Ah right, so today I'll be your guide, although I heard there was supposedly a monster student with you?" "Oh you mean Grimm? He is uumm, sick, yesterday he caught fever, and now I got him to rest, but don't worry, he can take care of himself, there are also ghosts living there, they will take care of him" Yuu smiled, looking down, feeling the upsetness again. Malleus took note of this, but still nodded anyway. Not far from them, Lilia Vanrouge, guiding his two 'sons', Sebek and Silver, watching the scene before them. "Y-young master, a-a human is with Young Master! He even called Young Master-, Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-" "Tsunotarou…" "Silver! How dare you call Young master that?!" Sebek loudly whispered to Silver, who didn't really care what Sebek said. Lilia on the other hand, ogled at the scene, 'Finally, a human talked casually with Malleus! I'm so proud!' Lilia shouted in his heart. "Alright you two, quiet it down, you should be happy for Malleus, Sebek, this is a big step for him" Lilia said looking at Sebek, Sebek at first wanted to complain, but changed his mind looking at Lilia now.

"So M.D. was you huh? You could've hint me with, 'hello, this is Tsunotarou'" Yuu jokingly talked with Malleus. "Apologize, I didn't think that" "It's okay, thank you for the card! Oh, and I promise you, if we able to held a big part or some sort, I'll invite you" " Hm, I would like to see that" Malleus replied drily, Yuu flinched, thinking to himself, 'Ah maybe this is a bit touchy…' "U-Uuumm, Tsunotarou, or should I call you Malleus?" "You may continue calling me Tsunotarou if you wish" "Then... Tsunotarou, what do you think the trip is going to be?" Yuu tried to open a topic for the two of them. "Have you not read the booklet yet?" "Uum actually, I just looking at the pictures only earlier…" "Pfft, you should've read them yesterday" Malleus chuckled lightly.

"As the booklet informed, this trip is a week trip, we'll be having beast study for two days, ruins exploration one day, friendly competition with the other schools for the rest of the four days" "Looks like NRC is going to be targeting the Royal Academy, right?" "Usually, but Noble Sanctuary is what we should be careful of. They hate NRC to bits, and some of them loathed, me…" "You?" "I'm afterall, one of the best magicians ranked by the world" "Hmmmm, still I think this trip is going to be fun!" Yuu laughed excitedly, and somehow Malleus smiled at him, seemingly looking forward to the trip with Yuu.

"Everyone gather around! We need to leave immediately, or we will be late for our ride!" Crowley called out entering the portal, followed by other students. "Ride? We're not going to directly teleport to the forest?" Huh asked at Malleus, "The Firefly Moon Forest is a protected area, directly teleport to the forest considered as illegal action and dangerous for the beasts living there, so the government put up a magic barrier so no teleport magic can be used to go out or in of the forest area. However, we could still use teleport spell inside of the forest, in case of emergency and such like that" "Oh~ feels like a protected forest thing" "Next!" "Come, let's continue our conversation later, Yuu." Then came Yuu and Malleus' turn to enter the mirror, Yuu grabbed onto Malleus' uniform, while Malleus had his hands holding Yuu's shoulders firmly.

After they entered, they saw a train waiting for them. Yuu and Malleus went inside and found a room assigned to them, so they went in, and relaxed there. "Wow, never in my life, I would be sitting on this kind of train" "Have you never rode a train before?" "Not really, train is basically what my country in my world is, but I don't have a card for it, and I rarely go anywhere that needs a train." "....I see" Soon the train started to moving, Yuu took out the booklet and read some of them, then look at his smartphone, "Oh right, Malleus, let's exchange email address" "Very well" Malleus took out his smartphone, it has his digital pet hanging around it, Yuu looked at it, surprised, "You played Tamagotchi?" "Tamagotchi? What is that?" "Oh uum it's like that digi pet you have there" Yuu pointed at the toy, and Malleus took interest in the Tamagotchi topic, "So in your world it's called Tamagotchi?" "Last time I heard" "Have you played it before" "Never, didn't have the money and courage to buy one" "Why it's called Tamagotchi?" "Uuum well, the device's shape is like an egg, hence the tamago part, but the chi I think is just for fun sounding" after their Tamagotchi topic ended, they exchange email addresses. "Ah by the way, Tsunotarou, what kind of beast will we see there? Will we be able to meet a hippogriff?" Yuu asked excitedly, "It depends on what beast decided to play with us" Malleus answered with a smirk. "Tho, hippogriff rarely showed themself in front of strangers, especially humans, they are a very noble like creatures, so hoping for them to show up is like wishing upon false stars, but if they do show up, it will be a day worth remembering for" Malleus finished with a small smile. Yuu got excited again, and really can't take the excitement away. "Ah Tsunotarou likes gargoyle right? Is there any living gargoyle in this world" "With magic, gargoyle can breathe and speak like us, most of them are stone carvings for drainage" "Oh is that so? You see, in my world there was this movie I saw, and there were three gargoyles that could sing and laugh" "Hmm interesting, could you tell me more about this movie?" "Sure!"

They talked and talked, after some time, they would do whatever they wanted to pass the time, some other time Yuu would bring up the ruins in the forest, asking questions, and Malleus would reply to them expertly. Soon they arrived at the entry of the forest, all of the students got off of the train, stick with their group.


	3. Day 1. Part 2 - Trouble Came! Don't Let Yuu Get Ouchies!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone bad hurt Yuu! But Yuu is much stronger than what they had expected.

"Come everyone! Stick close, we need to go to the meeting hall, to take the opening ceremony!!" Crowley demands, leading the group to the hall. Midway, they meet with the Royal Sword Academy. Crowley greeted them dryly, "Good day, Sir Zerus Lightyear'' Zerus Lightyear, the current Headmaster of the RSA nodded back, smiling, "Good day to you too, Crowley! Come on don't be so mean to this old friend of yours" Zerus said nervously and awkwardly, seeing the relationship between the two schools haven't been the greatest. The RSA's uniform was white, and made them look the brightest, it also made RSA and NRC look like Yin and Yang, quoted by Yuu. "Headmaster and the other Headmaster were friends?" "Seems like it" …. "They seem close" Yuu stated, "Is that how you see 'close friends'?" Malleus asked, confused. "Hmm well there is a relationship, where you loathe someone so much, you feel you can't exist anymore when that person gone" "Hm, such a weird and exhausting relationship" "Haha, well it's kinda difficult to say" Yuu said, scratching his head awkwardly. Yuu then heard murmurs again, saying like 'a human talking with Malleus' or 'isn't he scared of that Malleus?' or 'is he sange in the head? He talked with the best magician in the world' and such. Yuu looked around, sure enough the whispers and murmurs grew quieter, he then sighed. "Why are these people like this…." Yuu muttered under his breath.

"Well well, if it isn't the Great Malleus Draconia" the voice came from another group from behind them, from their flag, looks like they're Noble Sanctuary Campus, Yuu looked over, and saw a tall blonde man (why everyone in this world are freakin tall?!), wearing white suit, but seems like those are teacher uniform. "Ingritho Johanson" Malleus said darkly, gritted his teeth. 'Oh- now! Is the bad term one…' Yuu thought to himself, looking at Malleus, and then to the blonde, Ingritho, then back at Malleus again. "Well, it's been a long time isn't it? I see you're a guide now, a guide for a human therefore, how curious" Ingritho said, smilingly, Yuu doesn't like that smile of his, not one bit. Yuu nodded back hesistantedly, and walk backward one step avoiding the man's gaze. "Child" Yuu flinched, and look at Ingritho, "...what?" "Come now, don't be rude to your elder. Don't you know what kind of person your guide is?" Yuu stiffed, looks quite unpleasant with this person. "If I should know anything about Tsunotarou, I will found out about it myself, and with my own way, I don't need your info" Yuu talked back, arms crossed, and chest high. Ingritho seems like he didn't expect that kind of answer, but coughed to take his consciousness back. "You seem unaware of what kind of situation you got into, don't you? You see, this man here" Ingritho nodded at Malleus, "have once casted cursed on human before" Malleus stiffen, first started to form. 

"Just because of one little jealousy, lead into death" Ingritho smirk, "great magician what? He can't even cancel the curse himself, poor oh great Malleus" Ingritho wiper fake tear, and his students seems to be enjoying this as well. The NRC students seems bothered by this, RSA also the same, they started to glare dagger at the NSC students. "Well, you better avoid such awful man, child, no one should approach this beas-" "Could you shut up?" Ingritho stop, look at Yuu, who had his head down. His hands holding his arms seem tighten, tremble in anger. Yuu shot up, and look at Ingritho right in the eyes. His once dark brown eyes, now shined golden yellow, his expression full of rage. "Tsunotarou isn't an awful man. Malleus Draconia is not a beast." Yuu stated confidently, voice dark and deep. Ingritho and his students seem to be taken back by this act, and unconsciously back away. 

"Apologize" "...what…" 

"I said, apologize." Ingritho open his mouth, but quickly shut it, "Wh-why should I? I just stating the truth-" "Your truth. For me, your words are just empty information. Like I said, if I want to know about Tsunotarou, I will find them myself, And with my own way." Yuu glares deepen, Ingritho seems like a rat caught in the corner. "So kindly, say sorry and take back those words" Yuu walked, approaching the scared teacher. Ingritho tremble, and immediately put his hand on Yuu's shoulder, smirking nervously, "You should be thankful, ungrateful brat" he whispered, and suddenly, Yuu backed away grabbing his shoulder, and pressed it. Yuu's expression turn into a pained one, Malleus immediately notice it, and hold on Yuu. "Yuu!" Malleus, Ace, Deuce, Jack and Epel shouted in unison, worry could be heard. Crowley frown, then took out his magic pen and pointed it at Ingritho, "Johanson! How dare you use magic on my student?! Undo it right now!!" he demand, Ingritho just look at him, shrugged, "Let this be a punishment for him, for using magic against me."

Practically every student of NRC’s eyes are wide, surprised, "Magic? Yuu can't use magic! You're just bluffing!!" Ace retorted at Ingritho, standing up protecting Yuu, who was on his knees. "No magic?" Ingritho looked at him, Ace visibly flinched but still held in place. Everyone other than NRC gasped quietly, and started to whisper among themself. Ingritho however grew darker, glaring at Yuu, "He clearly used magic on me, young man. How can you say that brat is non-magic?" He asked harshly, Deuce stood up and glaring back at him, knuckles ready to punch, "Yuu can't use magic, if you actually look closely, he doesn't have magical pen like us and yourself" True, Yuu who doesn't use magic, therefore doesn't need a magical pen, but Ingritho's statement about him using magic still confused him to the max. "Hmph! He did use it!" "Johanson'' Ingritho flinched, then glared at Malleus, who glared back, "It would be better if you go now and never show your face in front of us" Malleus said darkly, his magical pen glowing dangerously. Not wanting to caught between fire, Ingritho huffed and step away, not before Yuu demand "You still need to take back those words!" Ingritho stop, gritted his teeth- "Fine! I'll take them back!! -?!" Ingritho quickly shut his mouth with his hand, then walked away, along with his students.

Silence covering the atmosphere, Epel recovered first then said, "Did he... actually take them back?" Followed by Jack, "I...guess so? Ah right! Yuu, are you okay?" Jack quickly kneeled beside Yuu. Yuu nodded, clearly look exhausted, "I think I'm fine…" Malleus help him up, careful with Yuu's shoulder, "We will need to look at your shoulder later, Crowley, I will take Yuu to our room first, we might not be able to attend the opening ceremony" Crowley slowly nodded, "Of course, Yuu's wound is more worrying than the ceremony, go on. Everyone else please follow me, let's continue onward!!" Crowley called out to the other students, the RSA also went away first to the meeting hall. Yuu walked with Malleus by his side, taking his luggage with his good arms. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Tsunotarou…" "It's okay, Johanson is that kind of person anyway, he hated me the most'' Malleus assured Yuu, with a small smile. "Still, I don't like him bad mouthing you" "...why do you care about me that much?" Malleus asked quietly, "Hm? Well isn't that obvious? You're my friend now, and you're seem like a kind person!" Yuu smiled brightly at Malleus, who returned them with a surprised look. "But, we haven't met that long, and we haven't talk that long, why you already considered me, as your friend?" Malleus said it, with another quiet tone. Yuu look at him, and smile fondly at him, "You helped me. I think I easily trusted anyone who helped me, maybe it's because I have never been helped this many before in my own world, and I think your act are also genuine" Malleus stared at Yuu's eyes, full of innocence, yet there are drops of darkness and sadness in them as well. "If anyone says anything about my friend, I won't trust them that easily. Like I said earlier, if I want to know anything about you, I'll find it, with my own way."

Malleus blinked, then chuckled lightly, turned into light laughter, "You really are...a weird one" Yuu gasped then pouted at him, "How dare you?! Say that to yourself will you?!" Both continue to walk, chatting casually among them. When they arrived at their room, it was spacious, unlike Yuu's room at Ramshackle Dorm, it has three single beds, the bathroom was spacious as well, there was shower and bathtub, long table on the wall, with a wooden chair, coffee table and two sofas, there also big wardrobe, and the large window has the scenery of the forest floor. "Holy-!! It's like a 5 stars hotel!!" Yuu wide eyes staring at the room, he clearly can't hide his excitement and shock. Malleus put down his own luggage, looked around, and then looked at Yuu, "Come, we need to treat your shoulder first" Yuu nodded then went to sit on the edge of the bed near the entrance.

"Ouch-!" Yuu flinched, trying to get his uniform off carefully, Malleus helped getting it off as well. Yuu only left his inner shirt, half unbutton, and the arm clothe on his side where his shoulder hurts slide downward. His shoulder bruised reddish color, Malleus slightly touched the bruised then went to his luggage, opening it, and seemed to search for something. While Yuu tried to feel his shoulder, he bit his lips enduring his pain, seemingly feeling his bone. “Yuu?” Yuu flinched and looked at Malleus’ scowling face, “Don’t touch your injury so carelessly like that, your carelessness was what put you into this situation'' Malleus scolded him, kneeling in front of him, putting down a small black bag. “Sorry, I was thinking maybe he just dislocated my bone” “And if that’s true, what will you do?” Malleus asked, opening the bag and pulling out bottles and small jars. 

“I can get them back in place,” Yuu stated.

“....pardon?” Malleus looked at him dumbfounded, like he had heard the most ridiculous thing in his entire life. “It will sound nasty, so cover your ears, Tsunotarou” Yuu grabbed his bruised shoulder again, pushing it in some way, then the sound of bones shoving and cackling could be heard, along with Yuu’s pained groan. Yuu was not kidding, it does sound nasty for Malleus, so he hurriedly covered his ears, horrified. Malleus was able to uncover his ears again, looking at Yuu after the sounds ended, he saw Yuu spinned the shoulder carefully. “See? It’s not really a big deal, and it's fixed already!” Yuu exclaimed cheerfully at Malleus, and the other could only just sighed. “Still, it’s very dangerous to do so alone, how could you know how to do it anyway?” Malleus started to apply balsam on the bruise, massaging Yuu’s shoulder slightly. Yuu was a bit hesitant, then said, “When I was in my world, I oftenly got hurt physically, I then learnt how to take care of myself. Sometimes, I would get bad injuries, but at least I’ve never got broken bones before,” Malleus noticed there are other wounds on Yuu’s upper chest, old wounds, some that look like they came from sharp objects, and one of them looks like burnt injury. Yuu noticed his gaze, then covered them with his shirt, avoiding Malleus’ questioned look, Malleus stared at him a bit, eventually dropping his question in his head. Yuu coughs, catching Malleus’ attention, “So what should we do now? I mean is it really okay not joining the opening ceremony?” “It’s okay, it’s nothing really important than your wound, mostly it's just about what this trip will be, motivation speech, stuff like that” Malleus explained. “And beside, if I were there, they would probably feel afraid of me” Malleus stated, arms crossed, his expression showed sulkiness. Yuu looks at him, and can’t help but feel sympathetic toward Malleus, “...Tsunotarou, you do think we will be able to meet a hippogriff?” Yuu asked, trying to get the mood lighter. “Hm? You still want to meet them? I already said they’re very rare to be seen by humans” “Still! You said if we ever met one, it would be the day worth remembering right?” Malleus looked at him a bit, then smiled, “You sure are like to have high hopes, huh” “Hehe, you can’t blame me for it” Yuu grinned. “How’s your shoulder?” “Eh? Oh, it’s okay now, just a bit numb here and there, but it’ll heal soon” “Hmph, good to hear.”

Silence… growllll~~

Yuu’s face flushed, Malleus stared at him shock, then let out a ‘pfft’, then look at Yuu again, “I suppose it’s time for a bit of snack, I’m sure your friends are waiting for you at the cafeteria” Yuu laughed awkwardly, and carefully redressed himself again, then followed Malleus to the cafeteria.


	4. Day 1. Part 3 - Yuu Gets The Feels, First Beast Study!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years gang was worried for Yuu! >^<"

The cafeteria was super spacious, it feels like twice more spacious than the NRC cafeteria hall, and it also full of people, Yuu could see the NRC having the table on the left from the entrance, middle part was full of RSA people, while the NSC filled up the backside of the cafeteria. Yuu and Malleus walked to the NRC part, not before having people from other schools looking at them weirdly (according to Yuu). Soon, Yuu spotted his friends having their meal on a table, Yuu waved at them, and they returned it. “Well then, I shall see you later again, Yuu” “Hm? Tsunotarou come join us, will you?” Malleus stop then sigh, “I-...would love to, but Guides are going to be eating in the same table, so, I’m sorry” he explained slowly, Yuu feels a bit down, but still said it was okay, that it was arranged like that it can’t be helped. Yuu waved at Malleus, then hurriedly walked to his friends, after he got his meals of course. Seeing Yuu came back normally, Ace grinned then lightly pat Yuu’s back, “So, is Mr. Super Strong taking care of our cute Yuu correctly?” “What do you mean by that, Rose Head? Tsunotarou is taking care of me just fine, in fact he’s much more gentle than you” Yuu grinned, teasing Ace back, tho he later cringed at what he said. “Eww! I don’t even want to reply to that” “Sigh, sorry” Yuu awkwardly eats his meal, not the best, but at least they do have flavor. “But really, is Draconia-senpai uuh you know, not looking at you like a prey or something?” Deuce asked. 

Yuu choked at his question then looked at him bewilderedly, “What, the actual, heck! Why did you ask that? Of course not! Tsunotarou is kind, he even scolded me for relocating my bones” “Relocating your bones?” Epel asked, confusedly. Ace and Deuce immediately cringed at this, Yuu can’t help but frown at them both. “Don’t use that face, it’s not like you guys are new to me doing this” Yuu said, giving them a judging look, “We know, but still the way you do it was just top notch, nasty” “I agree” “You-!”

“Why would you do that, Yuu?” Jack asked immediately, Yuu looked at him then turn to see the NSC group, “That person dislocated them, probably it was his unique magic, ‘cause I don’t think there was a spell that could do such thing, beside I’m used to do relocating my bones, it’s hurts, but nothing I can’t bare” Yuu shrugged, then continue to eat his meal. “Hmm, Yuu, you seem to be smarter than Grimm, don’t you think?” “I just have better memory” Yuu simply stated, Ace just gave up teasing Yuu at this point. “But that Johanson person, he said you used magic, I can’t seem to see that happening” Epel commented, Yuu also confused at his statement earlier, “I can’t say I denied his statement, it just somehow happened? I don’t know, it’s really blurry in my mind.” Yuu said, finishing his meal. “Wait, you said you can’t say you denied it, so you think there’s a probability that you might have used magic?” Ace asked, also confused. “It sounds crazy, but…” Yuu then said lowly, “I have been thinking about it these past days, why am I here? Seeing that I can’t use magic, there would be no point of why I would be here other than being an outcast.” Yuu explained honestly, looking down. Ace staring at him for a bit then sighed, “Idiot, why you’re so care about that?”

Yuu look up, looking at Ace, “I-it’s really embarrassing saying this, so listen well, I don’t really care why you’re here, the most important thing is that, you’re here, that’s all” Yuu blinked, Ace isn’t the type to say something like that, so Yuu smiled, appreciate his words deeply, “Thanks Ace” “D-don’t even get me to say it twice, okay, geez…” Ace flushed a bit, awkwardly scratching his head. “Hmph, Ace’s right, Yuu, the most important thing is that you’re here, with us, if Grimm’s here, he would agree to that” Deuce said, smiling. “I still wish we met in better ways, rather than met by getting punished, but still I’m glad that I’ve met you” Deuce explained, also embarrassingly said those words. “Me too! Yuu, you have helped me that time, and I'm, really glad, to meet you, and also be friends with you guys. Just, you guys didn’t see me like a weakling, that’s all” Epel explained, equally embarrassed. Jack scratched his head, awkward with the situation right now, Ace and Deuce glared at him, expressing that Jack should say something as well. “U-ugghh...well I guess, I’m glad that Yuu took care of the Magift Tournament accident, if not, I might still be unable to face the problem as smooth as we did…” Jack stated, flushing as well. Yuu stared at them, then.

“Pfft- Ehahahaha!!” He laughed heartily, feeling embarrassed, but also happy. “Ehaha...thanks guys, I’m also glad I’ve met you all, I’m also glad I’ve met Grimm, if not, I might have no idea what I should do in this world." Yuu smiled fondly, and the four smiled back at him, glad that the dark haired brighten up again. has brightened up again.

After they had their fill of food, the participants started to group with their own school, and gathered at the meeting hall. Looking around the hall, Yuu was amazed by how spacious it is, how the window could bring brightness enough for the room, and three beautiful stained glass arts in the middle of the walls. Because Yuu haven’t got the chance to admire the room earlier, now he’s staring at the stained glass arts in amaze. “These stained glass arts are amazing, each has their own stories, yes?” Yuu’s eyes sparkles, Malleus standing behind him, looking at the arts as well, “Indeed, their stories are the legends of this Firefly Moon Forest.” Malleus pointed at the one on their right, “This one here, is about a lost princess, who has magical long hair, trapped in a tower to be used by a witch. Then one day, a thief came, and rescued the princess” “Oh, sounds like Rapunzel” Yuu exclaimed, thinking the stories are the same, “Rapunzel?” “It’s the princess’ name, given by the witch-” Yuu stop talking, in this world, these fairytales are legends, Yuu can’t simply say it like that casually. “Uum, well the legend about the long haired princess, was called Rapunzel in my world, because they said, it was her name” Yuu explained nervously, Malleus seem interested, “I see, there are some similarities between our worlds it seems” Yuu nodded, doesn’t want to say anything anymore. 

Malleus then pointed at the left one, “That one is about a cursed princess and cursed prince, both were cursed to turn into frogs by a wizard, the curse can only be lifted by true love kiss they said” “Heeh~” ‘Sounds like The Princess and The Frog’ Yuu added in his head. “Last one” Malleus pointed at the stained glass art in the middle, “that one is about a lost ancient country, it was said the country had once sink deep into the ocean, then one day, the country reappeared again, no one knows how, some said there was a young magician traveled to find the remaining of the country but instead came into the country, and convince the people to come back to civilize with the current world. Others said that there was a brave princess, who sacrificed herself for their Gods and ancestors, to help her dying people, by resurfacing the country, so they could find more food on the land.” “Hmm sounds like Atlantic…” Yuu murmured lowly. 

“What happened after that?” Yuu look at Malleus, Malleus shook his head, “No one knows, it’s where the story ended.” Yuu hummed, looking at the arts again. He stared at the Atlantic art one, seemingly to be in a daze, Malleus shook his shoulder, interrupting Yuu’s daydream. “Yuu, we should start to line up” “Ah yeah! Sorry” Yuu hurriedly followed Malleus, then stood in front of him, on his right there was the A-Deuce group (according to Cater-senpai), and on his left there was the Jack and Epel group. Yuu glanced backward, he could see Leona’s pissed off expression fixed on Malleus, while Malleus tried his hardest to ignore it. Yuu could see both Jamil and Kalim on the far left side, Kalim saw Yuu looking at him, then he waved and Yuu waved back.

The other schools has lined up, and then the headmasters went up on the stage, the one who speaks in the center seems like the main contributor for the trip. "Ah ahem! Good afternoon, young magicians. For this afternoon event, we will be having a beast study, because we have so many groups from each schools to join us on this trip, we will divine the groups into three, of course it will be mixed with the other schools. As you may all know, your group names are based on numbers, I will be calling certain numbers to go to a specific area for the beast study" the contributor said, holding out a paper which looks like a map, and using magic he enlarge the map to which of the size where everyone in the hall could see. "Now then, group number 1 - 35 are going to the low mountain side, group number 36 - 62 are going to the unicorn field, the rest of the groups are going to the sea beach path. Please don't start a fight both physical or magic, if you do, we will force you to quit this trip, and put your names on the black list" the contributor finished explaining the event, and so on the groups going to their specific location. Yuu and Malleus group number is 50, so they're going to the unicorn field, along with them were Lilia group which number 60, and Jack and Epel group which number 36. 

Yuu and Malleus walked side by side the two groups, Lilia chatting with Malleus, and Yuu chatting with Jack and Epel.


	5. Day 1. Part 4 - Unicorns Attack!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reveal of Yuu's gift.

"Unicorn huh? I wonder if they have something in common with horses" Epel wondered, Yuu knew Epel for his animal care skill, there was some time ago where Epel could ride the most wild horse back in the school, and Epel seems okay when handling the horse. Yuu never rode horses in the school, but he did befriend the fairies in the botanical garden, so he has experience with magical beings. "Maybe? I mean, in my world unicorns don't exist, but some movies I saw have a lot of unicorns killing people" Yuu said, cringing at one scene where a researcher got stabbed by a unicorn's horn. Both Epel and Jack immediately got chills hearing that, "Yuu, you maybe should stop watching those movies" Jack stated, which replied by a pout, "but I like them." 

Leona yawn, bored with their conversation, “Idiots, unicorns behave way smarter than horses, they have magic and human-like intelligence. If you gave out an apple out of nowhere to them, they wouldn't approach you” Leona explained. Yuu hummed, then looked around while walking, there were other groups from the other schools, near them, there was a group from the look of their uniform, they seemed to be from the RSA. Yuu then noticed one of the older people from the RSA, kinda looks like Leona in some way, “Um? Leona, is that person someone you know?” Yuu pointed at the person, who kept looking at them. When Yuu noticed him, he smiled and waved. Leona followed his gaze, then literally turned into stone, his expression shock and kind of disgust. The man came closer, followed by two young students, one of them has short black hair and sharp black eyes, and the other has long, almost reach his hips, blonde hair and green wide eyes. “Leeonaaa~” the man called, and shook Leona’s shoulder, Leona flinched then glared at him, “Why are you here….” he growled, the man smiled, “Come now Leona, don’t be like that to your own brother! I'm here to be an extra guide for my old juniors!” Yuu, Jack, and Epel blinked then stared at Leona then at the man, “Wait brother-” Jack started, “S-so, he’s...Cheka-kun’s father?” Yuu asked, wide eyes. “Sigh, this...person, is my brother…” the man held out his hand, Yuu took it and handshake. “The name’s Farena. I’m sorry for the manner of this brother of mine” Farena laughed, pat Leona’s back hard, yet playful as well, and Leona didn’t enjoy it. Jack and Epel also shook his hand, “I’m Jack” “Uum, my name is Epel” “I’m Yuu, nice to meet you, Mr. Farena” “Ahaha! Please, no need for the Mr title, just Farena is okay? You seem to know my son, huh? Farena looked at Yuu, Yuu nodded, “Yes, Cheka-kun really is sweet, when he visited Leona on the Magift Tournament, I can see Cheka-kun is such a good kid”

“Right? I’m a bit hurt that Cheka likes Leona more, but at least he’s happy” Farena sighed, “Oh, well I think a certain ‘oji-tan’ should appreciate his nephew’s affection, huh” Yuu can’t help but teased Leona, which replied with growl “Ggrrr, Yuu- I’ll get you later for that” “Hah! When pigs fly, Leona~oji-tan~” Yuu stick out his tongue playfully at Leona, Jack and Epel could only shook his head, knowing only Yuu who brave enough to tease Leona in such way, while Farena only look at them amused, Malleus also amused by this. “Ah right, these two are under my guidance, these are Feng Ha, and Raphollus Zellin,” the black haired one, Feng Ha, and the blonde, Raphollus Zellin, held out their hands to them, which Yuu shook without hesitation, while Jack and Epel a bit hesitated but shook them anyway. “Nice to meet you,” Yuu smiled, which they replied with nods. Yuu blinked, then remembered how the two schools' harsh rivalry situation, then went back to walk with Malleus, awkwardly. Yuu could catch Malleus’ conversation with Lilia, but only a small bit, so he continued to look around the area, excited to meet unicorns. “So, how’s it feel to guide the young one?” Lilia asked, smiling. Malleus glanced at Yuu, his gaze softened, “It’s...not bad, I would say” Malleus replied. “Ggrrr, having Young master Malleus to be his guide, what a lucky and yet ungrateful human being” Sebek complained, almost baring his teeth at Yuu. 

“Sebek, stop. It’s not like he did something to offend Malleus in any way,” Lilia said, while Silver just listened to them talking. “Still-” “Sebek” Silver called out, “He protected Malleus’ reputation, and he had to endure pain from the act. For me, he has proven himself to be a worthy company” Silver simply stated. Sebek went silent, then let out a ‘tch’. Malleus looked back at Yuu, he then waved at the group and walked beside Yuu, catching his attention. “...Lilia-sama, would it be okay to let them alone?” Sebek questioned, still worrying about Malleus, “Hm? It’s okay, I believe that child is able to give what Malleus’ desire” Lilia said, walking while drinking his tomato juice.

"Tsunotarou, do you think the unicorns might want to stab us if we do anything bad to them?" Yuu asked, still fearing about the stabbing unicorn scene he had seen. Malleus chuckled lightly, "Of course not, these unicorns are docile, but maybe don't give them any idea of stabbing you using their horn" "Ge-! You're right…" Yuu tense a bit, then sighed, "Wait, if there are unicorns, will we be able to meet pegasus too?" Yuu asked, eyes sparkling. Malleus chuckled, “Unfortunately, no, pegasus lived on higher ground, like mountains or hills, and most of them lived on north, while this forest located at south of Twisted Wonderland,” Malleus explained, and hearing this, brought Yuu down a bit, but not much. “I see...maybe because there are movies that show a world where pegasus and unicorns live together, that I wished it was real, but I guess that’s not the case here, huh” Yuu commented, continuing to walk with Malleus. “I’m sure if you’re planning on going on this trip again next year, you might be able to meet pegasus” “Hm, then I can’t wait for next year, plus going with Grimm. Ever since I arrived in this world, it seems Grimm always there by my side. Not having him around like this, feels weird for me,” Yuu confessed, looking at the bright blue sky above. Malleus hummed, “I see” he took note on how important Grimm is for Yuu, perhaps their relationship could be said feels like one of those humans relationship, best friend, was it? Malleus thought about it, quietly. Yuu looked around, noticing that Feng Ha from earlier kept glancing back at him, and whenever Yuu caught his gaze, he would look away. Yuu thought it was strange, but didn't want to assume anything, so he let Feng Ha do whatever he wanted.

Soon enough, they arrived at the Unicorn Field. It was a vast grassland, decorated with many various flowers and magical plants, and on it, there was a herd of unicorns. All of them came with different colors, and even their horns are various. Yuu was in awe, and he wasn’t the only one, a lot of the students also looked at the unicorns in awe as well. Among the unicorns, there was an old man wearing sunglasses, it seems he didn’t notice the group, and kept herding the unicorns. On his shoulders was a snake, a python snake in fact, Yuu took note that this doesn’t look that pretty, combining a snake with unicorns, yea, that doesn’t look pretty for Yuu. One of the event contributor, who lead the group to the area, went near to the old man, and the old man stood up and was lead by the contributor, now Yuu could clearly noted his appearances, a chubby type body, with tan skin, the old man not only wears sunglasses, he wears golden necklace and set of golden big earring, he also wears a simple set of white clothes and a scarf on his head. “Afternoon, fellow young magicians!” The contributor said, “This man is Papa Odo, he’s the one who is responsible for taking care of these unicorns, he’s also a great shaman who used to live at the Enchanted Swamp. Today, Papa Odo is going to be these groups’ Beast Guide, tomorrow he will also guide you all for beast study in a different area,” the contributor finished explaining everything, now Papa Odo took over the explanation, “Good day, youngins! As he said, I will guide you on today’s and tomorrow’s beast study! Note everything I say, because it will be useful for you in the future! And never! I said, never! Underestimate this old blind man!” he finished explaining, then urged the groups to go near the unicorns. Yuu look at Malleus, then whispered, “He said that Papa Odo was from the Enchanted Swamp, wasn’t that near where Mr. Sam’s hometown is?” “Papa Odo is Sam’s great grandfather, he learned voodoo technique from him as well,” Malleus answered, coolly. 

Yuu hummed, walking with the group, approaching the unicorns. “Now then, we would like all guides to stay on the back, observe how your kids are doing in this study, I’m sure you all understand your part of the task as guides. The rest of the students, please come much nearer with the unicorns, take notes from Papa Odo, if there’s any question, please don’t be afraid to ask. Later on, you will be trying to ride one of these beautiful unicorns, and on your own.” The students look at each other, growing a bit nervous, thinking of riding the magical beings later on. Both Yuu and Epel seem excited for it, literally their eyes are sparkling. Yuu looked back at Malleus, who stood at the back, arms crossed, and started to observe Yuu.

“I wonder what the guides’ task is,” Epel whispered, standing next to Yuu, while Jack stood beside Epel. Yuu whispered back, “Probably they’re scoring on how well we paid attention to the subject, and maybe on how well we take the practical test.” Then, they went quite and paid attention on Papa Odo’s explanation about the unicorns, some went and ask questions, Yuu also asked a question about how well unicorns and pegasus relationship, which was answered with, “If a unicorn ever met with a pegasus, they won’t get along that well. Both came from different regions, and have different cultural senses, or maybe more like different tastes on certain things.” Yuu noted this, those movies have lied to him! After a long unicorn study, Papa Odo announced that they will start to try to ride the unicorns. Yuu feels a bit nervous, following Epel and Jack to line up. One group, then another went to certain unicorns, and tried to communicate with the magical beasts, most of them having problems doing so, but few manage to ride on the unicorns. Because each group contained 2 people, they were able to share one unicorn to be rode on, while Yuu was alone, so he felt a bit lost. He then went to look for a unicorn that wanted him to ride on, he looked around for a bit, until a pure white unicorn approached him, carefully. Yuu was a bit surprised seeing the fella, he then approached the unicorn, carefully and gently, placing his hand on it’s head, and stroking it gently. The unicorn responded with a delighted neigh, Yuu laughed a bit, “Why hello there, pretty one. I’m Yuu, what’s your name?” Yuu casually asked the unicorn, and the unicorn looked at him. Malleus who watched from afar, could tell that the unicorn was interested on Yuu at first glance. He felt proud of his kid, noting how well Yuu interacts with the unicorn. What shocked him was that, when Yuu said, “Oh, your name is Silky? Sounds pretty and gentle, I see you’re proud of the name, huh” Yuu gently petted Silky, as if he’s grooming it. Malleus blinked, twiced, did Yuu just understand what the unicorn said? Malleus never knew how well Yuu’s animal communicating skill was, now seeing this, it must have been pretty high.

Yuu continues to groom Silky, then looks at it in the eyes, “Huh? You’re okay with me riding you? Seriously? … I would love to! Thank you!!” Yuu said, smiling at it, then carefully ride Silky so he won’t hurt it accidentally. Epel was able to ride on a black with white hair unicorn, Jack stood next to them, while Silver rode on a blonde unicorn, a bit dazed, while Sebek tried to snap Silver’s daze. Papa Odo who was standing near the herd, felt something feels off, then asked the contributor to report on what’s going on. The contributor looked around the groups and the unicorns, then shocked to see Yuu riding Silky, “P-Papa Odo- one of them is able to ride on Silky!” He exclaimed, excitedly, Papa Odo literally jumped in surprised, “Really?! Oh boy, get that one person later to meet me! I would love to have a nice chat with them!!”

Yuu was riding Silky, relaxed, and amazed by how strong Silky is. “Wow! You’re so strong, Silky, even your walks are gentle, thank you” Yuu said, stroking Silky’s neck gently. Silky then proudly walked to the center of the group, and felt like showing off the human riding it. When they arrived at the center, Yuu was happily pating Silky’s neck and head, not noticing that the other unicorns started to look over. Yuu then blinked, feeling the ground suddenly shook, now he realized what’s going on. The other unicorns are running toward him! He then panicked, and tried to ask Silky to run away, but it was too late. Yuu panickedly tried to hold on Silky, but then was thrown off of Silky’s back, and immediately got crowded by the unicorns. Malleus saw this, in a hurry, he flew to Yuu, “YUU!!”

Malleus flew right above the herd of unicorns, and was shocked to see the scene that welcomed him. “Y-Yuu?” he asked nervously, still having the shock. He saw that Yuu was sitting on the ground, and was being attacked by unicorns, with affection. All of them literally licked his face, nudged their heads, and sniffed on Yuu. Yuu felt ticklish, and can’t help laughing at the treatment he got. “Ahahaha!! Wait- ahaha!! No- stop!! Ahahaha! It tickles- stop!! Ahaha!!!” Yuu waved his arms, asking for help, then looked up to see Malleus, “Tsu-Tsunotarou! Help! Help me please!!” Yuu laughed, tearily. Malleus snapped out of his shock, then hurriedly pulled Yuu out of the unicorns, but somehow found it difficult, because the unicorns biting on Yuu’s shirt, preventing Yuu to get away from them. “Y-Yuu, what did you do to the unicorns?” Malleus asked carefully, still pulling Yuu. “I-I don’t know!! I don’t even want to know what I did! Please get me up!!”

After a lot of tugging, Malleus was able to pull Yuu up, holding him close then flew out of the herd, and the herd started to follow them. “Wait no- stop!!” Yuu panicked, closing his eyes. Nothing came. He then slowly opens them, seeing that the unicorns stopped, looks a bit terrified, and a bit frustrated. He then noticed that around them was a transparent barrier, from what he learned, Yuu thought it might be some kind of magical barrier. “Don’t worry, they know not to get near'' Malleus said, then gently put Yuu down. Epel, who had fallen off from his unicorn, was helped by Jack to stand up, a bit worried with Yuu, but soon noticed that Yuu was okay, and the unicorns are still trying to get Yuu. “Uum what happened?” he asked, “I...don’t know, somehow all of the unicorns immediately gathered around Yuu…” Jack answered, equally confused. Silver, who laid, relaxing on the ground, looked up at Sebek, questioning what happened. “For some reason, the unicorns hurriedly went over to that human, just what did that human do?” Sebek said, narrowing his eyes. Lilia sat on a tree trunk, wondering the same thing, but with a hint of amusement, “Oh ho~ just what kind of gift Yuu has, hm?”

Yuu looked around, feeling bad with the other students, but it can’t be helped! He also has no clue about why this happened. Suddenly, claps could be heard, the unicorns’ heads turned to look at Papa Odo approaching them, led by the contributor. “Alright! Get back you, bunch of horses! Don’t scare the little one, will’ya?!” He demanded the unicorns to get back to their own chosen groups, and Silky was the one left. Malleus glared at the white unicorn, and Silky just glared back. Yuu looked at Silky, then said, “Ah-! Silky wait! This is my guide, Tsunotarou, don’t be rude to him please, he's just protecting me” Yuu explained hurriedly, and Silky looked away from Malleus, as if saying that he’s a bother. Somehow, this irritates Malleus a bit. Papa Odo approached them, then stopped, “Hey young man! Will you put down your barrier? I want to have a nice chat with the person who’s able to ride Silky.” Yuu could see Malleus’ eyebrows twitched a bit, but still put down the barrier, and Silky immediately nudged its head on Yuu’s hand, asking for pats, which Yuu respond with gentle petting. Papa Odo stretch out his hand, and felt Yuu’s face, Yuu surprised by this, but only closed his eyes when necessary. “Hmmm young man, what’s your name?” “Ah- I’m Yuu” “Hmmmm, young Yuu, you have a talent for taming a beast, I can feel it! When I heard you’re able to ride on Silky, I was beyond excited! Silky is a difficult one to tame, and yet she approached you on her own.” Papa Odo stated, smiling. Yuu blinked, then flushed for a bit, “Uuuh it’s really nothing! I just kinda understand uum her, Silky, I mean” “Oho! Young man, have you noticed that you’re the only one able to have a ‘normal’ talk with Silky?”

Now this catches Yuu’s and Malleus’ interest, true that most of the students communicate with the unicorns with some kind of pet language, however Yuu was having a normal talk with a unicorn, with a non-human being. “Not only that, all the unicorns earlier also wanted your attention, it’s also because of your ability to have normal talk with Silky. You’re able to understand them, to a level where it’s almost rare to see.” Papa Odo stated, proudly, and excitedly. Yuu feels a bit embarrassed, but somehow proud as well, because it’s not an usual thing for Yuu to get praised so greatly. “But young Yuu, be careful of this talent of yours” Yuu looked at Papa Odo, confused, “In this world, there people who will try to use your talent against your will, and that talent of yours, might lead you to greater danger, by knowing something that shouldn’t be known.” Papa Odo said low, and the warning stuck to Yuu’s head. Papa Odo then smiled, and let them get back on the practical test, and went on with the contributor. Yuu watched the two walking away, and looked down.

A talent that could get him in danger, by knowing stuff he shouldn’t know, this statement brings chills to Yuu, and unconsciously rubs his upper arms, to calm himself. “Yuu?” Malleus called out, worrying that the warning from Papa Odo might frighten Yuu a bit too much, Yuu looked at him then smiled, indicating that he’s okay, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting for Episode 5 to come out qwq
> 
> If episode 6 going to take time before this, I'll try my best to rearrange the story.


	6. Day 1. Part 5 - Long Talk After Sebek Ran His Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a long talk, but it was for them anyway.

Yuu then back at riding Silky again, saying that Silky shouldn’t talk about this ‘talent’ of his to the other unicorns, so he won’t be attacked like earlier, even though technically, the other unicorns already knows about it, but because of Papa Odo’s order, they stayed with their groups. Silky showed a bit of magic of his, to show off basically, and got praised by Yuu, saying it was beautiful, and got thanks from Yuu for showing it. Soon, the sun started to set, so the group was ordered to get back to the meeting hall. Yuu waved at Silky goodbye, but because he’s already far, all the unicorns also let out cries, as if pleading Yuu not to leave, which he immediately did, walking fast with Malleus beside him.

“Sigh, now I’m wondering if the Headmaster's teacher hutch were correct after all…” Yuu wondered, “Hm? What did Crowley say to you anyway?” Malleus asked, curious about the topic. Yuu then told him, when Crowley claimed that Yuu might have the talent of beast taming, when cooperating with Grimm when battling the ghosts back at the Ramshackle Dorm. “Hmph, Crowley just like to say things, you don’t have to fully believe them, if you feel it was false statement that is” “Heh, I mean he purposely ordered us to get the fire fairies at school bunch of firewood, just so he can enjoy his vacation,” Yuu said dryly, remembering how Crowley excitedly murmured under his breath, but at least he did fulfilled his promise about the feast. They walked, and soon arrived at the meeting hall, greeted by some snacks and drinks. It wasn’t a lot of food, so they ate it freely. Yuu just stayed with Malleus, and Malleus just stood behind him. Yuu munched on his snack, it was just some beef jerky stuff, not that tasty, but not awful as well. Yuu looked at Malleus, seeing the tall horned man seem a bit unpleased with the jerky, but reluctantly eats it anyway. “Not really like beef jerky?” “Not my liking for beef meat” “Tsunotarou, what kind of food do you like?” “Hm? Why do you ask?” Malleus smirked, looking at Yuu. Yuu shrugged, “Just curious” “...”

“I like...ice cream, but I don’t like cakes,” Malleus stated, continuing on eating the jerky. Yuu surprised by this, he would never have thought that Malleus is a sweet tooth. Yuu hummed, “Then what kind of savory food do you like?” “I’m not really picky about any kind of food or such, but if it tastes good then I’m okay with it, even if it's low quality stuff” “Low quality?” “Such as street food, or commoner food, you might say” “Pfft, Tsunotarou is so royal” Yuu commented, finishing his jerky. Yuu then stretched his arms upward, then looked at Malleus, “So, what’s next on the schedule?” Malleus pulled out his booklet, “Even when you have this, you’re just going to keep asking me, are you?” “Hehe, it’s easier this way” Malleus sighed, then showed that after the break, they would go night walk in the forest. “It’s usually where we would be divided to certain numbers of groups, and went into a set route and explored, sometimes you might get scared by beasts living in the forest” “Heh~ so it’s Courage Test (Kimodameshi)” “Kimo- what is that?” Malleus asked, never heard of such a saying, “Oh! It’s a game or event to test out your courage by scaring you off, such as this. I’ve never been into one, but I heard what it’s about from someone” Yuu explained. “Eh? But you said we will be in groups right? Will we be divided into smaller groups with other schools?” “Hmph, that’s right, it will be random so I hope we will get someone less annoying,” Malleus stated. Yuu laughed awkwardly, "Well let's just see about that then, ah also the break is more than an hour right? Let's take a shower for a bit, I'm sticky from unicorns' saliva" Yuu said, feeling the stickiness that was left by the unicorns. "Fuh- alright then" Malleus smiled, leading the way to their room.

Both went to their room, other groups were also returned to their rooms. Yuu and Malleus entered the room, "Ah right! Tsunotarou, which you want to take?" seeing that they haven't decided who sleeps where, Yuu asked first. Malleus looked at the beds, then said, "You may decide first, I'm okay sleeping anywhere." Yuu looked at Malleus for a bit, then walked to the beds. He then sat on the one near the window, "Then I'll choose this one, if you don't mind," Yuu looked over, to see Malleus' flat expression, 'So he really doesn't mind anywhere huh?', Yuu thought. "Hmph, well then, I'll be choosing one of these. Although, I much prefer to have a bigger bed. Wish I could have packed the one back in the dorm, how unfortunate," Malleus sighed. "Hm? Why don't you use both beds then? It's just the two of us, I'm sure it's okay," Yuu suggested, standing up. "Hmph, would the beds be able to move? I'm worried if we get it damaged" "Don't worry! I'll move it for you" Yuu said, rolling up his clothes arms, then trying to slightly push the bed. The bed moved, so he immediately arranged the beds together, and made it into one big bed. "There we go! You can use this, but it might feel a bit weird because the section in the middle" "It's fine, this is better, thank you" Malleus said, smiling, then put his luggage on the bed, followed by Yuu, who also put his own luggage on his bed. "Okay, I'll go shower first" Yuu said, grabbing his towel, his changes of underwear, and his sports uniform, then went inside the bathroom.

Malleus sat down on the bed, soon, he heard the shower running. To pass time, he pulled out a small note, and started to write something on it. In another room, not far from Malleus' and Yuu's, was the room of Lilia's group. Inside Lilia relaxingly lay down on his bed which was also arranged to be a bigger bed, while Sebek and Silver had pulled out their sleeping bags on the floor. "You know, you two could just have these beds instead of giving them to me" Lilia said, looking over at his two sons. Sebek shook his head, "No way! I would prefer death than having Lilia-sama sleep on a small bed!!" Silver just sighed, he just followed whatever Sebek wanted, at least he got to sleep near the window. "I'm okay with a small bed, look at this young body of mine. The one you should worry about is Malleus, that boy is too big I swear to those up there" Lilia sighed. Hearing this, Sebek perked up, 'Oh no...Young master is with that human!!’ Sebek thought, panicked, then turned to look at Lilia. “Lilia-sama! I’ll go and order that human to serve Young master with the utmost respect!!” Lilia blinked, then stood up, stopping Sebek on his steps, “Wait, Sebek. I shall go too, Silver-” Lilia turned to see Silver already sleep on the sleeping bag, “-you take care of the room then” Lilia said, before Sebek could yell at Silver, and so he dragged Sebek, and closed their room door. After a 3 minutes walk, they arrived at Malleus’ and Yuu’s room, Lilia knew their room number, because he asked Malleus earlier. Lilia knocked on the door, Malleus on the inside heard the knock, then went over to look who’s outside from the peephole. He saw Lilia and Sebek, “Malleus, may we come in?” “Wait for a bit Lilia.” Malleus answered, then knocked on the bathroom door, “What is it?” came Yuu’s voice among the shower noises, “Lilia came by, I’ll let them in” “Mm, okay!” Malleus then opened the door, and let his two trusted companions enter. Sebek came in last, and saw that there was an arranged bed, but from just two beds. Sebek’s eyes twitched, “Young master, I’ll rearrange the bed for you immediately” Sebek said, but soon stopped by Malleus, “No need, the other bed is for Yuu.”

“P-Pardon?” “I said, no need, Yuu’s going to use the other bed, he already arranged mine to be bigger” Malleus explained, simply. The shower then came to a stop, indicating that Yuu had finished his shower. Sebek looked at the bathroom door, then reluctantly obeyed Malleus to stay put. After a long while, Yuu hasn’t came out yet, Sebek’s patience starting to run out, Lilia who laid on Malleus’ bed then wondered, “Hm? He’s taking a bit long, has he?” “Indeed” “Indeed!” Malleus and Sebek said almost at the same time. Sebek then stood up, then walked at the door, and pound on it. From outside, they could hear frightened squeaks, “Human! What’s taking you so long?! You dare make Young master not take a bath?!” Sebek demanded. “Aghh-! I got it! I got it- wait!” Yuu said frantically, seeing Sebek’s almost open the door, he rushed then slammed the door shut again, hitting Sebek’s nose bit. “Ouch-!!” “Sorry! Just give me a minute!!” “You- there’s already more than A minute!!” “Sebek” Malleus called out to him, it was calm, but it was dangerously calm. Sebek flinched, then immediately shut up, and went back to his seat. Half minute later, Yuu came out, fully dressed, towel covering his hair, and he scrubbed them gently to get his hair dry. “Right, sorry I took too long Tsunotarou” Lilia let out a ‘pfft’, Sebek’s eyes twitched again, Malleus nodded, then get his towel and went to bath himself. Yuu turned to look at Lilia and Sebek, he knew who Lilia was, but the other one, he wasn’t familiar with. “It’s been awhile, Lilia-san” “Pfft- it’s indeed been awhile” Lilia giggled, while Yuu gave him a confused look. Sebek then approached Yuu, dangerously close, he was taller than Yuu, so Yuu have to looked up at him, and it’s hurting his neck. “Listen here, human, if you dare call Young Master Malleus, ‘Tsunotarou’ again, I will make sure to burn that head of yours” Sebek warned, leaning to face Yuu. Yuu could only blinked, then glared at him back, “Tsunotarou said I could call him whatever I want, so that’s what I’m doing, I’ll stop when Tsunotarou said stop” Yuu crossed his arms, then turn to look away from Sebek, seeing this Sebek flinched. “Y-you-!” “And beside who are you? Another troublesome upperclassman?” Yuu asked, still not going to face Sebek. Lilia, was amused seeing this, and also was laughing lightly, while Sebek’s eyes wide in rage, “Ugh- For your information! I’m the same year as you, human!” Sebek stated.

“Oh~ you’re the same year” Yuu said, then look at him again, “I thought you’re someone older at first, seems like I don’t have any reason to obey anything you said” Yuu said, smilingly, obviously making fun of Sebek. Sebek flinched again, and trembling in anger, “Y-You…” “Sebek, stop it now, you wouldn’t want Malleus to feel bad for having his kid injured by you, you know” Lilia said, stopping Sebek from getting out of control. Sebek stopped, then huffed at Yuu. “You better be grateful with Lilia-sama, if he didn’t stop me, you would’ve been a pancake now” Yuu sighed, “You’re really thinking lowly of me, aren’t you?” Yuu asked, disgusted with how Sebek carelessly looked down upon him. “Hmph! A mere human has no right standing beside the Great Master Malleus Draconia!” Yuu twitched, then exhaled a long breath, still glaring at Sebek. The irony of the situation right now, was that the fact Yuu has full permission from Malleus himself to call him Tsunotarou, and the fact that Yuu still able to share a room with Malleus, have completely proof that Yuu was acknowledged by Malleus himself, to be his companion. Still, Yuu was already tired of dealing with this old looking one year in front of him, so instead he’s going to be the adult between them two, “Well, at least now you’re finished talking, right” Yuu smiled, few anger veins could be seen on his face, tho Sebek didn’t saw them, obviously. Lilia decided that he had enough of the amusement drama, so he stood up, and pat Sebek’s back, “Sebek, return to our room first” “Bu-but Lilia-sama-” “I’ll be okay by myself, go now” Lilia said, not leaving a room for argument. Sebek hesitantly obeyed, still glaring at Yuu, but he went out to their room. When the door closed, Yuu sighed, he seemed to be sighing a lot today, Lilia chuckled at him. “Umm sorry about that, Lilia-san” Yuu said, looking at Lilia, “What? Oh no, it was my bad for letting that boy run his mouth,” Lilia said, feeling a bit bad for making Yuu angry. “But still” Yuu looked at him, “Are you okay? It seems Sebek went a bit too far earlier” “N-no! I’m okay really. It’s not like it’s the first time for me to be looked down upon” Yuu quickly explained.

“Hm? Not your first time..?” Lilia asked, carefully. Yuu shut his mouth, looking down again, “Well...ever since I arrived with Grimm, it seems that everyone looking down on us, like for example, Ace...he was at first ridiculed us when we were cleaning the school at the first day, but now, he’s what I would like to say a best friend of mine and Grimm’s, but…” Yuu continued, at this time, Malleus exit from the bathroom quietly, he has been hearing the argument, but he still want Yuu to continue his story. “But still, there are people who would bullied me whenever I’m alone, there was one time, at that first day, someone poured cold soda on my head, I was used to that kind of treatment back in my world, so I didn’t fight back, it would only exhaust me more, but what was took me by surprise was, after they left, someone put down a towel on my head, I turned to try to look for the person, but it seems like they just vanished.”

“I wished I could shout a thank you to that kind person. I still have their towel with me, I want to give it back to them myself, saying thank you and how grateful I was, but,” “You haven’t found out who that towel belongs to?” Lilia finished, but more like asking. Yuu nodded, then rummaged through his luggage, and pulled out the towel, it was light green color, with purple stripes on each end. Lilia blinked, surprised to see the towel, “Well, it has your dorm color, so I might think it was maybe from one of the students in your dorm? Earlier I wanted to asked Tsunotarou, but I think I kinda forgot about it” Lilia was silent, looking at the towel, he then grabbed it, examined it carefully, then gave it back, smiling, “Unfortunately, I don’t think I know who this belongs to” he said, Yuu looked down, “Oh I see, thanks for telling anyway.” He then turned to look at Malleus, standing outside the bathroom, carefully drying his horns. Yuu looked down, then turned away, flushed. Malleus only wore long pants, and left his chest area naked. Lilia noticed this, then grinned knowingly to himself. “Malleus, I will be back to my room now, I need to make sure that Sebek didn’t bother Silver too much” “Ah, okay then” Malleus simply said. Then Lilia left the room, Yuu sitting on his bed, trying to cool his flush off. “Yuu?” “Y-Yes?!” Yuu frantically replied, looking at Malleus approaching him, then sitting in front of him, on the floor too. “Tsu-Tsunotarou?” Yuu asked, confused, “Could you...perhaps help me dry my horns? It’s a bit hard for me to do” It was a lie, Malleus could easily dry them off with magic, but he wants to lighten up Yuu’s mood a bit. So he let Yuu does it for him, it’s also will fill Yuu’s curiosity, “Umm s-sure” Yuu took Malleus’ towel, then carefully and gently towel his horns. Yuu noticed, with Malleus sitting down on the floor, and him on the bed, he’s a bit taller, but Malleus’ massive horns are one centimeter taller than his head, but Yuu still scrubbed them gently, he’s also feeling the horns texture a bit. Amazed by the hardness of the horns, and the horns scale feels interesting too, Yuu can’t help but rub them a bit, not too hard, and careful, he was afraid he might hurt Malleus if he pressed on them too hard.

“Tsunotarou” “Hm?” “Your companion from earlier, he was rude” Yuu pouted, obviously talking about Sebek. “Sebek, yes? He’s always like that, I apologize for his behaviour” “Don’t say sorry on his behalf, he was the one act on his own,” Yuu said, still feeling upset about earlier. Yuu blinked, “Did you... you heard everything then” “...” Malleus’ silence answered Yuu’s question, so he did hear everything. “...so what do you think?” “? About what?” “About me” Yuu asked quietly, stopping drying Malleus’ horns. Malleus hummed, “If I’m being honest, your presence somehow calms me, the times we were able to talk with each other, I feel you’re really interesting, because you don’t know who I was, and also not scared of me. Even humans who don’t know about me, usually they would run away, but... you didn’t.” Malleus paused, then continued, with a hint of fondness, “Not only do you act so carelessly, you’re also smart in taking the crisis and immediately able to find a solution for it. Even you know who I am, you’re still not scared of me, when I said you may call me whatever you want, I thought you will be sorry for calling me strange names, but you’re just continue to call me Tsunotarou, because I said it’s okay to continue it, you’re really have no sense of fear.” Malleus chuckled, “Yet, that’s what makes you interesting, and I want to know about you more. To say, you’re worthy of standing beside me was understatement, I would prefer to say that” Malleus turned to look at Yuu in the eyes, “I think I’m the one who’s not worthy to stand next to you, you’re so special, and you’re like a light among the Night Raven College, the brightest there is” Malleus finished.

Yuu blinked, then his face flushed a bit, obviously a bit embarrassed, but look at Malleus, “I’m not special.” Yuu took a breath, then continued, “You guys all are thinking of me for being special, not having magic, but able to bring people together to solve a problem. But in truth I'm just an ordinary person, I’m not the brightest person there is, there will always be someone who shines brighter than me, but even so, I do what I think is best for everyone. What I do, I look at it as a normal thing. But when I arrived in this world, somehow I felt this world was all just a dream at first, but knowing now that these all are real, I feel welcomed. It’s the second time I feel this, so I do my best to stay, doing my best to make this world feel like home.” Yuu’s eyes teared a bit, but Yuu rubbed them immediately, “You saying it like that, it’s a bit embarrassing, but, thank you, Malleus, for welcoming me too” Yuu smiled, brightly at Malleus, the second time he heard Yuu call him Malleus, it was strange because he had used to Yuu calling him Tsunotarou, but still, hearing Yuu saying his actual name, brought warmness inside his chest. Malleus couldn't help, but also smiled fondly at Yuu. After a long while, Yuu got Malleus’ horns dried nicely, Yuu also massaged Malleus’ head a bit, so Malleus feels completely refreshed. Both then went out to get ready for the night walk, both wearing their sport uniform, and Yuu got his hair on a low ponytail, as usual. Not long after, all students were called to gather in the meeting hall once again.


	7. Day 1. Part 6 - Night Walk Went Wrong! Yuu Gets Ouchie Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People just can't seem to let go certain gurdges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say, thank you for you all for reading this fanfic of mine, I'm still practicing on writing, so any critism or any comments are welcome ^^
> 
> And I would like to reply some comments in the notes, because I feel a bit awkward replying one by one :"D
> 
> \- to Nakii_nyah  
> Ingritho is a key character in this TW version of mine, spoiler, he might will appear in other fanfic in this series, but who knows when.  
> The theory of Yuu as Disney Prince huh? Well, I can't say he will be like any Disney Prince ^^"), but there was actually a theory that's saying that Yuu might be Mickey's Heart, you might interested to take a look at this link >> https://darkspellmaster.tumblr.com/post/616586774503915520/twisted-wonderland-theory-2-could-yuu-be-mickeys
> 
> \- to Shayclov  
> Thank you very much for your interest ^^)/
> 
> \- to ShikimodKris  
> Thank you very much for your interest ^^ and also for the information as well! All we can do is wait and see TwT
> 
> That's it! Thank you very much for your supports for this fic!! \\(^w^)/

This time, they divided the groups by number again, but on a smaller scale.

The group went on the night walk were all in order, but with 10 different routes. So group number 1 from each school went together on route one, the other groups followed the same order. After a while, it was turn for group number 50 to go on route ten, so Yuu and Malleus walked to the exit, followed by two other groups, one from RSA, and the other from NSC. They met one of the event contributors, saying that all they need is to follow their glowing arrow, which is colored yellow. For light, they could use magic, they could go at their own pace, but don’t be separated. The contributor wished them luck, and the groups went on following the arrow. Yuu took a look at the other groups, from NSC, they refused to interact with anyone, but the RSA, he noticed them looked familiar. They were Farena, Feng Ha, and Raphollus. “Oh, I thought I saw double, but turns out we’re in the same group again, Yuu-kun” Farena said, lighting up a fire on his hand, Malleus also followed, but his flame was green colored. “Ah yeah, sorry for not noticing earlier, it’s great that we’re in a group now, it feels a bit lighter knowing you guys earlier” Yuu said, smiling, but still staying close to Malleus.

They followed the arrow, silence consumed them, the NSC group didn’t talk at all, while the RSA group talked a bit, so they won’t be too scared. Yuu was walking normally, he could get scared, but only jumpy scared, seeing that he has lived with ghosts and watched so many horror movies, this was nothing for him. He just prepares himself for any jumpscares. Malleus also not fazed with the situation, he was just calm, and walked beside Yuu, properly guiding them all. “Still,” Farena said, “Yuu-kun, you seem relaxed with this event” “Oh? Well, if you have lived with three ghosts for a half year, you will get used to this kind of situation” Farena and his kids seem to be staring at him shocked, well, not everyone is able to live together with ghosts, not even that long too. A student from the NSC group, scoffed, “Hmph! You’re just bluffing, aren’t you? In fact, you’re so scared, that you’re starting to make up those excuses” he stated, Yuu frowned a bit, but let him go. Unfortunately, this caused the other students to continue his groupmate taunting, “What? So it’s true you’re scared huh! Pathetic!” Malleus frowns as well, starting to turn to look at them, only to be stopped by Yuu. “It’s okay, Tsunotarou, I can handle them-” “Tsunotarou?! Ahaha!! You’re really calling him that! Why not a beast as well while you’re at it!” Their guide also follows to taunt them. Yuu’s eyebrows visibly twitched, he then stopped walking automatically, making Malleus and the others stop as well, the arrow also stopped. The NSC group kept laughing evilly, thinking that the NRC group was actually afraid. Farena’s group was silent, Farena could sense the NRC group’s growing aura of anger, so he didn’t dare to say anything. Yuu laughed a bit, then approached the NSC casually, “Is there any reason for you guys to taunt us like that?” Yuu asked. The NSC group stopped laughing, but still smirking, “Just because, it’s the truth.”

“Well then, how about a bet?” Yuu said, still smiling. “You see, I think you guys were taunting us, was because,” he pointed at them, “you’re the true coward ones here,” he simply said. The NSC group was completely silent, then at the same glared at Yuu dangerously, “Huuuhh” “Yep, it was because you're a bunch of cowards, using us to hide your true scared rat self, or am I wrong?” Yuu smiled. “Huuuh! How dare you-” “Y-you even taunting us aren’t you? You’re also a scaredy rat as well” the NSC students retorted, Yuu just continued to smile, “Well I won’t taunt you guys, if you haven’t taunted us” “Y-You-!” “Well what it’s going to be?”, they paused, “What?” Yuu looked at them, his smile turned into a smirk, “What don’t we bet? If me and Tsunotarou managed to finished this event, without wetting ourselves, you bunch better apologize to Tsunotarou, if you guys managed to finished this event without wetting your pants, I will do anything you guys asked for, a full day tomorrow.” The NSC group stared at him in disbelief, as if Yuu went crazy by challenging them, one of them laughed in low tone, “Hehe, well then, we will take the bet, however,” he then pointed at Malleus, “Malleus Draconia, you have to also took part in the punishment as well” Yuu glared at them, not wanting to dragged Malleus into it, but maybe he shouldn’t have talk big like that again next time. However, Malleus let out low chuckle, “Fufu, very well then, I’m, Malleus Draconia will join the punishment as well if we lose, however I would like to add, that if we won, you all will apologize to Yuu as well, and do one thing for each of us.” Malleus added, and without thinking much the NSC group accepted the condition, and all of them continued to walk, following the arrow. Yuu then whispered at Malleus, “Tsunotarou-! Why would you do that? I don’t want you to get involved in the punishment as well-” “It’s okay Yuu, usually you would’ve said ‘apologize to us’, but instead you said ‘apologize to Tsunotarou’, I respect your modesty, but it would be embarrassing of me, the Prince of Valley of Thorn, to be protected by my kid” Malleus whispered back, smiling, “Tsunotarou…” Feng Ha was staring at them, then approached them after a while. Yuu and Malleus turned to look at him, Malleus frown, but Yuu only curious about what Feng Ha wants to do, “Sir Yuu, I would want to talk with you for a bit” “What do you want?” Malleus asked, not wanting to let Yuu wander alone. “It’s okay Tsunotarou, I’ll be in a minute,” Yuu assured Malleus, by panting his back, then walking at the same pace with Feng Ha. Malleus would look back at them, but still able to follow the arrow. Feng Ha and Yuu then started to talk, “Sir Yuu, I would like to apologize for my act toward you and your guide earlier, me and Raphollus were a bit surprised to see your type in the Night Raven group” “My type?” Yuu asked. “Well, us the Royal Sword Academy, has been a rival to the Night Raven College, most of the time, our rivalry could turn into nasty image. When we saw you in their group, we were not only shocked, but we’re also worried about you mostly” “Me? Why? You guys only know me for a few minutes, you know” Feng Ha nodded, “True, but we can’t help it, it just, our way I guess? You can say my guts tells me you’re not a bad person” “Ah, I see?”

“Sir Yuu, I wanted to help with your bet” Yuu looked at him, surprised, “Please don’t think of us looking down on you, we just wanted to help, and we don’t appreciate the Noble Sanctuary that much as well” Feng Ha explained. Yuu didn’t take any of them as offensive to him, he just laughed awkwardly at Feng Ha, “Uum it’s okay, we can manage, don’t worry about us that much, I’m sure we can pull it out together,” Yuu said, starting to walk faster to catch up Malleus, “Also, drop the sir, I’m just a first year anyway, it’s nice to finally talk with you, Feng-san.” Yuu then caught up to Malleus, and walked side by side. "What did you two talk about?" Malleus asked, glancing at Yuu, "Nothing much, he said he wanted to help us, but I declined, and I don't think they're that bad" Yuu shrugged. "Why do you say that?" "Because they seem to be good people," Yuu simply answered, looking around the forest route. “Even so…” Yuu said, “why’s nothing happening yet?!” Yuu asked in frustration, “We’ve been walking for more than 15 minutes! Is this going to make us unprepared for what’s going to jump out?” Yuu asked, acting more guarded. Malleus hummed, “I don’t think that’s the case” he said, walking calmly. “Hmmm...Ah Tsunotarou! What do you think Lilia-san’s group is doing? Thinking about how others doing during this event might pass some time” “Lilia’s huh? Hmm, Lilia definitely won’t be scared with this kind of event, however, I can’t say the same for Sebek and Silver”

“Why so?” “They may look strong, but both are easily scared, what about your friends then?” Malleus said, smirking as usual, he did enjoy seeing others suffer. “Ah...I think Jack and Epel won't be too scared, they are tough, and probably will just jump, but not really scream. As for Ace and Deuce...they are totally going to be super scared~” Yuu grinned, imagining Ace’s and Deuce’s scared faces. Malleus seem amused, urging Yuu to continue, “You see, both Ace and Deuce always got scared by the ghosts at Ramshackle Dorm, and whenever we watch movies together, I always picked horror, and I honestly would choose that movie genre again next time we watch movies together again” Yuu chuckled lowly, remembering how Ace and Deuce literally hide behind the sofa whenever they got jumpscare. “Fufu, you’re more evil than you look, Yuu” “Guilty as charged~.” Just as Yuu said that, suddenly there was a loud screech from the route ahead, the group jumped. The RSA obviously hugged each other, while the NSC panicked and trembled on the ground, Yuu and Malleus looked ahead, curious about what was that about. Yuu still heard the screech coming closer and closer to them, and was followed by footsteps, and they sounded like they were running! “Something’s coming!!” Yuu stated. The group frantically stood on defending position, but RSA and NSC were trembling madly, making them look weak, while Malleus stood there, looking strong and unafraid. Yuu looked around, on guard, then he turns to look on their left, realizing the footsteps came from their left. What he saw were two pairs of scared eyes, they were Ace and Deuce. Both screamed, and suddenly met face to face with Yuu’s group, which also triggered his group to scream as well, except Yuu and Malleus. 

“A-Ace? Deuce??” Yuu asked, confused, as to how they are there. “H-Huh? P-Prefecture??” Ace asked, trembling slightly. Both Ace and Deuce hugged each other, earlier, both haven’t noticed that yet. “W-Why are you guys here?” Deuce asked, equally scared, “That’s what I should ask you two about” Yuu said. Ace and Deuce blinked, now noticing that they had hugged each other, then immediately let go, and seemingly dusted away dirt from their clothes. Malleus looked at them with his stoic face, while Yuu didn’t know whether he should cry or laugh. “Well, why were you running like that anyway? Weren’t you guys left waaay earlier than us?” Yuu asked the duo, both looked at each other, then turned to Yuu, “W-Well, somehow we got separated from Cater-senpai…” Ace started to explain, Deuce continued, “When we were crossing the bridge around the unicorn field, we started to argue for a bit, then when we looked back, we’re already separated from Diamond-senpai…” Yuu sighed, right, these two love to argue so much. Yuu rubbed his temple, then turned to look at them, “Do you guys bring your smartphone? I figured you guys would’ve contacted Cater-san by now” “We do! But I tried to call Cater-senpai, and somehow our smartphones ran out of battery” Ace said, feeling shocked. “Yea...I remembered we charged our smartphones before the meeting for this event, so why suddenly...?”

“...it’s probably a prank from one of the beasts living in this forest” Malleus said. "A beast's prank?" Yuu asked, raising an eyebrow, "I think a group of gremlins do live in this forest, so it's probably them pranking your friends." Yuu hummed, then looked at the two, "Well, that can't be helped, stick with us until we get back, it's better this way than you guys wandering alone" "R-right" Deuce said, Ace nodded, agreeing to the offer. Yuu then walked back to Malleus, both Ace and Deuce walked a bit behind the RSA group and a bit in front of the NSC group. Yuu then tugged on Malleus' uniform, looking straight ahead, whispering and only Malleus could hear.

"Tsunotarou…" "..."

After a while, the group arrived at the bridge near the unicorn field. This is where Ace and Deuce said they were separated, so the group has guarded up more than before. It was silent, no sight of the unicorns, only vast grassland upon them. Yuu looked at the sky, admiring the bright stars above them, he couldn't help but guess the star constellation in his head. "Tsunotarou?" "Hm?" "I was wondering what kind of potions the third years are going to learn from Crewel-sensei" Yuu said, looking up at Malleus, arms resting behind his head. "Hm, there are a lot of difficult potion recipes for third years, some that I remember, there are glowing potion, changing age potion, transforming potion, and many more" Malleus answered. Yuu hummed, then keep walking, "Is the finish line near yet?" "Yes, our finish line is the unicorn point, it’s about a 20 minutes walk, so hang in there” Malleus said. “Ah right, wasn’t that your finish line as well, Ace, Deuce?” “Yeah, I think Cater-senpai said it was” Ace answered. “Aahhh~ I see” Yuu said, turned around stopping, Malleus also stopped. “Hm? Prefecture?” Deuce asked, confusedly.

“Deuce, Ace, are you sure this is your route earlier?” Yuu asked, Ace and Deuce seemed surprised, then Ace laughed nervously, “Ahaha...Prefecture, what do you mean? Of course it is.” The RSA group stared at them, looking nervously, Feng Ha then looked at Yuu, Yuu looked at him, and cocked his head to his back, signaling Feng Ha to move behind them. Feng Ha understood, then moved his group behind Yuu and Malleus, Feng Ha then whispered at Yuu, “Sir Yuu, what’s going on?” “Just stay behind us for a bit please, Feng-san.” Yuu then glared at Ace and Deuce, the NSC group didn’t move, Yuu frowned even more. “Uum, Prefecture, what’s going on?” Ace asked, nervously. Yuu tilted his head, crossed his arms, “Hm? Why don’t you first?” “Huh?” Ace asked, dumbfound, “It’s too obvious for the two of you to use my title instead of my name, in front of me nonetheless,” Yuu stated, fully glaring at them in anger. ‘Ace’ and ‘Deuce’ both nervously backed away a bit, Ace then grinned madly, “Since when did you find out?” tone that so off for Ace, Yuu knows that better, “Since you guys arrived, more like when you 'Ace’ called me Prefecture.”

“Tsunotarou…” “...what is it?” “I don’t know those two.”

“I assumed you guys didn’t know my name, and I will keep it that way for the time being, but disguising as my friends, that I have spent a lot of time with, either you’re guys are brave or plainly stupid, or maybe both actually,” Yuu explained. The two gritted their teeth, glaring at him back, then they suddenly turned into taller teenagers, obviously not Ace and Deuce. “Tch, ran out at such timing, perfect…” one of them commented, sarcastically. These two were students of NSC, Yuu assumed they were both from the group that went with Ace and Deuce. “Huh? So you were right to assume that these two had consumed transforming potion,” Malleus said. Transforming potion’s critical key ingredients was the hair of the subject that the user wanted to turn into, and because these two probably were with Ace and Deuce, they managed to pluck one of their hair, and used it for the potion. “Hmph, so what? Only assuming won’t get you anywhere” one of them retorted. Feng Ha, Farena, and Raphollus clearly didn’t see this coming, and immediately on their guard, “How dare you use potion to trick us?! What’s your goal anyway?” Feng Ha demanded, showing no fear. “Screw yourself, Royal Sword! Our business is only with these two” NSC student 1 said, pointing at Yuu and Malleus. Yuu blinked, ‘Ah they probably don't like their teacher being humiliated like that huh?’, he thought, clearly didn’t feel guilty about it. “And beside, unicorn point is nearby, we got our backups ready, and none of you will even remember what’s going on when they arrive soon” NSC student 2 said, smirking, as if they’re winning already. Yuu and the others glared at them, “Y-You...truly…

“...are idiots~” Yuu finished, smirking instead. “...hah?” other than Malleus, they stared at Yuu, confused. “W-what are you trying to pull huh?!” NSC student 3 shouted, Yuu only laughed lightly, “Ahaha! Are you really sure this was your actual route from earlier?” “H-Huh! Stop bluffing! Of course it is!!” The NSC guide responded, feeling nervous already. Yuu smiled, “Wrong! This is the route that our group earlier went through for unicorn study” he simply stated, Feng Ha seems to be in a daze for a bit, then snapped, finally realizing what Yuu said. “Ah! Don’t tell me there are multiple routes in this unicorn field?” Yuu snapped his finger, “Bingo! Earlier before we head out, I memorized the map in my head, and when I saw unicorn field, there are multiple routes around here, however only one of them are the shortest route to the unicorn point,” Yuu explained, “Seeing that we have intruders earlier, I asked Malleus to try to change the route” NSC student 5 shouted, “T-There’s no way he could! The arrow has already been decided to go to the route arranged by the contributor!!” “Not wrong, but not correct as well. The contributor did arrange the arrow but he only decided the start line and the finish line only. However, what I meant earlier was, for Malleus to try to scare away beasts in the forest, so the arrow would choose longer route for us to get scared,” the arrow have magical power to think for itself, it would go to the decided route, but after that it will go on depending on how scared the participants were. If the participants didn’t get scared, the arrow will go to a different route for the participants to get scared, but if the participants do get scared, it will search the shortest route to their finish line.

“H-hmph! Y-You’re lying…” “I’m not,” Yuu said, waving his smartphone, “This is the proof.” Yuu showed a magicam account that belongs to Cater, on the picture was Cater with Ace and Deuce, and on the back was Lilia’s group, the NSC students were confused, as to why would Yuu showed the picture to them? “W-what are you trying to prove huh?” “Lilia’s group,” Malleus said. “Yep. Lilia-san’s group went after us, then why would they be back already?” Yuu asked, smirking, while the NSC were thinking hard. Then slowly, all dawn to them. What Yuu said about the arrow was true, and it left the fact that the NSC right now has no way to call for backup. “Y-You-! Hmph! Even if you have the all powerful Malleus, we are still able to take you all!” NSC student 1 said, reaching for his magic pen. Malleus narrowed his eyes, reaching for his magic pen, but one of the NSC already aimed their magic at Yuu, and fired.

Yuu reacted too late, and the magic burned his right cheek, Yuu hissed in pain, trembling hand reach for the burnt, but didn’t touch it. Malleus looked at this, then furiously glaring at the NSC, while the NSC student 1 looked at the one who fired the magic, “Y-You idiot! We’re only threatening them-!” “How dare you…” Malleus said, low and dangerously, then using his magic to knock their magic pens away, then walked approaching them. Malleus got a hold of the student 1, because Malleus was taller, the NSC student forced to look up, trembling in fear, “Listen here, you low peasant. If you dare show your pathetic face in front of me and my kid once again, I will rip that sorry soul of yours, out of your body, slowly...and painfully…” Malleus warned, his face darken, and his eyes cold leaving people staring in tremble. He then let them go when he was satisfied, the other four were also trembling scared, but the one that Malleus got hold of already pooled his own pants. Malleus went back, then took a look at Yuu's face, carefully not to touch the burnt cheek, “Are you okay?” “Uum, y-yeah, it’s okay,” Yuu smiled slightly, still hissed in pain. Raphollus then went to Yuu, poking at his shoulder, “Uum if you want, let me take a look at it, I’m studying in medical herb” he said, nervously. Malleus nodded, then let Yuu be examined by Raphollus. Farena went to the scared NSC, and used his magic to create a rope, roping them up. Farena sighed, dragging them along, “I can’t believe they would be this reckless” “Farena-sama, I don’t think they’re actually know what reckless is” Feng Ha said, which responded with light laughter from Farena, “I suppose so, huh.”

Raphollus touched the burnt gently, only stopped when Yuu flinched back. “I-I’m sorry-” “It’s okay! I’m sorry as well…” Yuu quickly apologized, letting Raphollus to continue. Raphollus then searched through his handbag, then pulled out a small jar. He opened the lid, inside it was some kind of liquid balsam, with murky white color. Raphollus took some of it, then apply it gently on the burnt, “Ah- Ouch” Yuu hissed again, “I-I’m sorry” Raphollus immediately apologized, but still applied the balsam. The balsam gave away some warmness on the burnt, and after a few moments, it started to cool the skin a bit, slowly. “Oh wow! It feels really nice, what kind of balsam is that?” Yuu asked excitedly, Raphollus answered nervously, but a bit excited as well, “U-umm this is a special balsam for burning scars, I made them from various magical herbs” “Wow! You’re really amazing, making your own herb balsam!” “I-it’s nothing much really.” Malleus sighed, looking relieved seeing Yuu already back to his normal excited persona. Looking at the arrow, Malleus noticed it started to search for the shortest route to their finish line, seeing that the NSC group couldn't even walk anymore. “Yuu” Malleus called out, approaching them, Yuu looked at him, while Raphollus froze in fear, “Hm?” “Will you be able to get back?” Malleus asked, Yuu blinked, then chuckled, “Pfft- Tsunotarou, you don’t have to worry too much, it's just my cheek that got burnt, so obviously I can walk back.”

Malleus smiled, starting to walk again, but turned to Yuu, “Did you get all of them?” the RSA looked at them confused, “Get what?” Farena asked, Yuu grinned, showing his smartphone, “Of course, the proof that they started the issue” “Oh! You were recording all this time?” Feng Ha asked, realizing what they were doing. Yuu grinned proudly, looking at his smartphone seeing the ‘proof’ he got earlier, "Yep, but I’ll explain while we’re walking to our finish line.” So, they walked on, while Farena dragged the NSC.

“I was suspicious with them, when that ‘Ace’ called me ‘Prefecture’ instead of my name, I figured they probably heard my title from other students” “But even so, how could they not get your name from your friends instead, Sir Yuu?” “Hm? Ah that. Well, the thing is Ace and Deuce are really scared with this kind of event, most of the time they will have their head empty, and just accept their fate. So I’m guessing, right off the batch, they already screamed out loud.” Yuu said, chuckling at the mental image of the two scared to the core. Raphollus then asked, "But still, how did you know about the arrow? The contributor only said to follow the arrow" "Well earlier, I managed to contact Ace, I asked him where are they, what route they went through, I even asked if there were any groups after us has already arrived, and he said 'Lilia-san's group just arrived', and then I theorized that perhaps it's all different for all of us. Lilia-san and his group is numbered 60, meaning they should've started with the same starting line like us, so why would they have arrived at the finish line sooner than us, rather than meeting up with us midway." Yuu finished explaining, the RSA processing the information in their head quitely, then nodded finally understanding it.

“But what did you mean by asking Malleus-dono to scare away the beasts?” Farena asked, still feeling a bit confused. “Oh that? Magical beasts could feel magic aura, right. Tsunotarou is one of the most powerful magicians here, then I asked him to thickened his magic aura, so when the beasts felt it, they would turn away, knowing better not to challenge a strong magician,” Yuu explained, remembering some magical beasts information from Trein-sensei.

“Yuu” Malleus called out to him, “Hm?” “Is your cheek fine now?” “Yep! Thanks to Raphollus’ balsam, it works like magic” Yuu smiled, praising the RSA student. “Ah! Wait, everything here is all magic…” Yuu murmured, Malleus caught this, then chuckled lightly. “Fufufu, I see the balsam is pretty effective” Malleus praised, looking at Raphollus, who stiffed, then nervously scratched his head, “N-nah! It’s really nothing much! If you have the ingredients, and the measurements right, it will work pretty quickly!” He frantically explained. Soon they arrived at their finish line, from there they used the teleport circle to go back to the meeting hall.

At the meeting hall, a contributor was waiting for them. When they arrived, the contributor immediately welcomed them. "Welcome back! You guys went pretty far, all of the groups have return! Wha-what happened?" they asked, seeing the NSC being tied up. Yuu stepped up, "Those Noble Sanctuary was what made us late" "Did you guys start a fight or something?" "Well, they might have used a transforming potion, and tricked us, and this injury on my cheek was caused by one of them. I have the recording of our conversation earlier, please listen to this" Yuu explained, then played his recording and the contributor listened closely. After the recording ended, the contributor then pulled out a magical whip (that somehow resembled to Crowley's), then use it to tied the NSC. "The proof is too strong, I'll be taking these students with me then, I'm sorry for troubling you all" they said, feeling upset for the bad hospitality they have given to the participants. "It's alright, but what will happen to them?" Feng Ha asked, the contributor looked at him, "Well obviously, we will sent them back to their school next morning, and put their names on the black list. For now, you guys must have been hungry right? Please head to the cafeteria, I hope there are still some food left" "Thank you" Yuu said, heading to the cafeteria with the group.


	8. Day 1. Part 7 - Yuu-Special Dish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu cooks! And he's pretty good at it too.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, there was barely any food left, only scraps they saw. Malleus thought, 'Maybe Lilia has spared me some food, but Yuu hasn't...there should be something to eat in the kitchen, right?' feeling troubled, because his kid hasn't eaten dinner yet. Yuu was feeling down a bit, but went to the establishment staff cleaning the room, "Excuse me?" "Yes?" the staff responded. "Would it be okay if I borrowed the kitchen?" Yuu simply asked, the staff startled a little bit, but answered, "I-it's fine, but if you want to eat something I'll make it right away" the staff said, glancing a few times at Malleus and Farena behind Yuu. "Hm? No need to, I want to make something, please let me borrow the kitchen for a bit" Yuu said, insisting the staff to lend him the kitchen.

The staff sighed after a 5 minutes argument with Yuu, then defeatedly told him where the kitchen is, and not to dirty the place. Yuu went to the kitchen, feeling satisfied, followed by Malleus and the RSA group. "Uuum Yuu-kun, are you sure about this? I mean we can ask the staff to cook for us" Farena asked, feeling conflicted. Yuu looked over, then realized, "Aah! Well, I wanted to make something while I'm in the mood, but if you guys want to eat something else then-" "N-no, we would be honored to eat your own cooked meal, Sir Yuu" Feng Ha said, he was low key wanted to try the NRC student's cooking. "Aah...I see...hm, what about you, Tsunotarou?" Malleus blinked, then thought again. He then nodded, "Why not? I'm quite curious about it as well." Yuu grinned, continuing walking toward the kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty standard, nothing fancy, and it was a perfect kitchen according to Yuu's standard. Yuu then looked around, the staff earlier also mentioned that they received fresh ingredients, tomorrow before 5 in the morning so he is free to use anything left. Yuu looked inside of the fridge, and found the ingredients for his meal tonight. "Yuu, what will you cook?" Malleus asked, looking at the ingredients he had pulled out. In his mind, these ingredients wouldn't have be good together, but Yuu grinned, "Hehe, it's something that I had back at my world, it's called 'ochazuke', and I will serve this cold, perfect for the temperature today!"

Malleus and the RSA were confused, not only the ingredients they thought wouldn't go well together, even the dish name they haven't even heard before. "Ocha?" Malleus asked, Feng Ha then looked at the tea leaves on the bag, "Is that what these green tea leaves for?" Farena then looked at the salmon fillets beside it, "But will it go well with fish? Fish is pretty smelly…" Raphollus looked at Yuu, confused, "Is it okay to serve savory food cold?" "It's okay! It's really tasty, just trust me on that!" Yuu winked, washing his hands, then preparing for the cooking. Yuu first cooked the salmon on a pan, frying them with a little oil, seasoned it, crisp it up, then after it was done, he then separated the meat from the skin, and broke the meat. Yuu then fry the skin to fully crisp, for snacks, "Here, first munch on these salmon skin to hold your hunger" Yuu put the skins on the table they were seated, then continued to cook. Malleus looked at the skin, then picked one up and munched on it for a bit. After a pause, he then continued eating it, "It's pretty good" after he said it, the RSA group followed to eat the skins.

Yuu already cooked rice on the pot, he then chopped onion leaves into small slices. Yuu then boiled the green tea, along with a strip of dried seaweed, and he then soak slices of cucumber in a bowl of salt water. When everything is ready, Yuu plated the rice first, then arranged the onion leaves, the cucumber, and cut strips of dried seaweed on top of the rice. After the tea is done boiling, Yuu let it cool down a bit, then add ice cubes. After the tea and the shredded salmon cooled, Yuu then put the salmon on each bowl, then brought the pot of the tea, and 5 bowls of the food, bringing them on the table for the awaiting 4 people. “Here you go, Yuu-Special Chilled Ochazuke!” Yuu proudly presents the dish. They looked at their bowls, it did look simple, like nothing difficult had been done to the dish. “You guys just need to pour the tea, and eat it,” Yuu said, reaching for the pot, and pouring himself the chilled tea. Malleus followed suit, and so the others.

“Thanks for the food.”

All of them digged in, Yuu looked incredibly satisfied, finally eating one of his comfort foods. Malleus tasted the food, and ate them slowly, he was surprised by the flavor. It was cold, yet the flavor still strong, yet mellow as well. The unique tea flavor added some nice accent to the fish, and the onion leaves and the cucumber added a crunchy texture, it had a satisfying feel. “It’s quite delicious, Yuu, thank you,” Malleus said, and when Yuu looked at him, Yuu could almost see sparkle and flower around Malleus, “Y-Yea, sure thing!” Yuu continues to eat, while Farena and his kids also seem to enjoy the foreign cuisine. Feng Ha sighed, feeling satisfied, “Haah~ Sir Yuu’s cooking tastes incredible. I feel my energy just restore after eating this,” he said, relaxing from the food. Raphollus nodded, agreeing with Feng Ha’s statement. “Thanks, glad you guys enjoy this,” Yuu said, feeling happy that these people like what he cooks.

After they finished, Yuu and Feng Ha washed the dirty dishes. Malleus, Farena, and Raphollus waited outside, feeling satisfied from the food. After that, the NRC bid the RSA good night, and went to their respective rooms. Malleus and Yuu walked through the corridor, Yuu feeling absolutely satisfied from the food, humming softly. Malleus listened to the hum, and just enjoyed it. Arriving at their room, in front of the door were Lilia, Silver, and Sebek, standing. “Lilia?” Malleus called out to him, Lilia, and the other two looked over, “Yo, Malleus, Yuu, you’re guys so late to come back” Lilia greeted them, smiling like he always does.

Sebek glaring at Yuu, seemingly wanting to shout at Yuu for making Malleus come back so late. Thankfully, Malleus said, “Maybe we should talk inside, it feels uncomfortable talking about stuff in the corridor” “Agreed” Lilia said. So they all went in, Yuu plops on top of his bed, feeling too tired and full from the meal. “Yuu, change your clothes first, and brush your teeth” Malleus said, “Eeehhh~ hmm, yes yes I’ll do it,” Yuu answered, feeling sluggish. Slowly, he went to the bathroom, and locked the door. Silver then pulled out a wrapped plate, and gave it to Malleus, “Here, Malleus-sama, you haven’t eaten yet, right?” he said, handing the plate over. Malleus shook his head, “No need, Yuu has made me dinner earlier, right after we return.”

“Ho? Yuu made you dinner?” Lilia was interested, as usual, eyes wide in amusement. Sebek however, had his eyes twitched, “W-What?! What ingredients did he use? What kind of food he served? Did he have all good quality ingredient-” “Sebek, shut up” Lilia said, immediately. Sebek apologized, “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that he might have served Young master a low quality dish…” Ouch, that’s pretty harsh. “Hmm, it was simple and foreign, however, the taste wasn’t bad at all. Instead, I would have preferred to eat Yuu’s cooking, than the food that was served for me here,” Malleus said, still remembering the ochazuke taste. “Hoo~ I see I see~” Lilia smiled, looking at Malleus. Malleus frowned, clearly doesn't want to be teased by Lilia.

"Tsunootarou~" Yuu called out, exited the bathroom, looking sleepy, but clean. "I'm going to sleep now, I'm so sleepy from the ochazuke, then g'night!" Yuu said, plopping on top of his bed, already snoring lightly. The Diasomnia students looked at the sleeping Yuu, surprised at how fast he's asleep, maybe could even compete with Silver at this point. “My, that was quite unexpected,” Lilia stated, poking slightly at the sleeping Yuu.

He then noticed Yuu’s right cheek that had been hurt, “Malleus, did something happen during the walk?” Lilia asked, looking at Malleus. Malleus frowned, then sighed, telling his companions about the NSC issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to upload 2 chapters today, because this chapter is a bit short than the others "=3=)


	9. Day 2. Part 1 - A Dream and Majesty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu always had weird dreams, but this dream somehow...was a bit different, even Malleus was interested in it.  
> And today's activity will be Beast Study! But something unexpected happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters update!!
> 
> Enjoy~ >3<

“Those- Those cursed Nobles!! How dare they tricked Young master like that?!” Sebek shouted in frustration, but soon got shushed by the three Diasomnia, pointing at the sleeping Yuu. Sebek reluctantly shut his mouth, but his face was still fuming with anger. “Still, it was quite reckless of them to do that. Even Yuu got hurt by them, tsk tsk, it seems this year, they will be more aggressive than last trip,” Lilia said, pondering. Malleus, who sat on his bed, glancing at the sleeping Yuu, then glanced back at his companions, “The Noble Sanctuary has decided to target Yuu, and wanted to involve me with him,” he said. Sebek then turned to look at him, “Malleus-sama! Please consider to change your group,” Sebek pleaded, “A-At least, add me as well, so I can-” “Sebek” Lilia said, which shut Sebek immediately. “Malleus has agreed to take care of his kid, this trip is to help Malleus gain more experience with humans, so if he’s going to take responsibility of Yuu, then he has to take it seriously. Or, are you perhaps underestimating Malleus?” Lilia asked, with a teasing tone, but Sebek immediately panicked, “N-no! Of course not, I would never underestimate Great Malleus-sama.”

Malleus sighed, “Sebek, I’m fine. Yuu is my responsibility as his guide, you don’t need to worry about me,” he said, cooly and arms crossed. Sebek could only hold his frustration, and nodded obediently, “I understand.” Sebek looked over at Lilia, “But, Lilia-sama, it’s rare to see you to have Malleus-sama to be on his own…” he said nervously, Lilia only blinked, then chuckled lightly, “Fufu, is that so? I wanted to take a step back for now, so Malleus could learn something for when he’s going to take his throne one day, that is to take full responsibility of his subject,” Lilia explained, and Malleus nodded in agreement.

Then they heard Yuu mumbled in his sleep, the four Diasomnia students looked over. Malleus then stood and walked, then sat to Yuu, gently not waking him up. He eyed his right cheek had started to heal, the only thing left was a slightly pinkish scar. Malleus then noticed Yuu’s expression, Yuu frowned in his sleep, seemingly uncomfortable. He’s dreaming, Malleus thought, stroking his forehead slightly. Malleus turned to look at his companions, Lilia nodded, understanding the silence message, then pushed his two kids out of the room, and they returned to their own room.

Malleus gently pet Yuu’s head, he only stopped when Yuu’s expression calmed down. After that, he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and went to bed himself, after turning off the lights. Not knowing, that Yuu still struggling within his dream.

_Yuu woke up to a scene, where everyone was running away in panic. Yuu looked around, seeing people trying to get inside a city. However, the city was covered with some kind of barrier. People outside can’t enter, even ones with flying fishes can’t enter it as well. Yuu then looked up, the sky was cloudy dangerously, and on the center was a bright light shining down on the people._

_There, he saw a slowly floating figure of a woman, she floated upward, as if she was called to go up there. Yuu somehow was able to enter the barrier, then he saw a crying girl, looking up and calling someone. Then it clicked in Yuu’s head, it seems the figure floating above might have been the girl’s mother. “Mama!!” she screamed, until an older man took her in his arms, trying to calm her down._

_Then Yuu went to the center of the light, and suddenly he floated as well. He turned to look below him, the city was immediately flooded by a great tsunami, swallowing the whole city, until nothing left. Yuu was horrified, and kept on floating upward. Above the terrible clouds, he was greeted by large carved stones. The stones were carved that made them look to have faces for each, and all of them look elderly and probably all of them are all male faces. The woman that he saw, shone brighter, and became a light. When her light shone brighter, it blinded Yuu, and ended his dream. Yuu then thought in his sleep,_

_“A mother sacrificed herself, to protect her daughter and her people, but was it enough?”_

The next morning, Yuu woke up feeling not too refreshed, probably it was because of the dream, he thought. Yuu stretched a bit, then sighed, “What were those carved stones all about…?” he murmured to himself, still thinking about the dream he had.

“What carved stones?”

Yuu jolted, “Eep!” he turned to see, Malleus opened his eyes, looking at him, sleepily. “Ts-Tsunotarou! You’re awake?” “Just now” Malleus sat up, stretching his arms upward. He yawned a bit, then looked at Yuu again, “What carved stones you were talking about?” “You heard?” Malleus nodded, Yuu took note of Malleus' great sense of hearing in his mind. Yuu sighed, “My dream” he simply answered. Malleus perked up, seemingly interested, “Hoo, mind sharing your dream with me?” “Umm, you sure? I don’t think it will make sense tho, I have been having weird dreams that I can’t seem to connect with after I arrived in this world.” Malleus smirked, completely awake, “I don’t mind, hearing stories like this are quite interesting for me.” Yuu blinked, then yawned a bit, “Then, I’ll tell you, but what time is it now?” “It’s 5.50 in the morning” “Huh, that’s early...sorry if I woke you earlier” “Hm? It’s nothing, I do usually wake up around this hour,” Malleus answered.

“We still have a lot of time until the next morning meeting, now tell me then, your dream,” Malleus smiled, eagerly waiting for Yuu to tell him about his dream. Yuu looked at this, then thought that Tsunotarou was cute for being eager to listen to a story, “Well it was like this…” he then told Malleus what was his dream about, and Malleus listened to it, very interested, and very seriously. After Yuu told him his dream, Malleus was silent, then looked at him, “Has this kind of thing happened to you before?” Yuu scratched his head, thinking, “Hhmm, well it’s not the first time I had this kind of dream, but this one was a different story than the others, it’s like seeing the opening of a movie,” Yuu explained. Malleus hummed, not saying anything further, Yuu only looked at him, feeling a bit conflicted, “W-Well! It’s just a dream, probably nothing too much to trouble with. A-Anyway, how was your sleep, Tsunotarou?” “Normal, I would say. How about you? Did you sleep well?” “Besides the dream, my sleep was normal as well I guess,” Yuu grinned. Yuu stood up, looking at the view from the window, seeing the sun rising slowly, he then went to the bathroom and had a quick shower, and so Malleus did the same as well.

Yuu and Malleus went to the cafeteria, when the bell for breakfast rang. Like yesterday, Malleus would eat with his fellow guides, while Yuu eats with his friends. The breakfast was tastier than yesterday lunch, might be because it’s a simpler feast than yesterday. Yuu had scrambled egg, some toasted bread slices, and a plate of fried noodles. “Yuu sure eats a lot…” Ace commented, looking at his plates, Yuu responded, “Hmph! I need to fuel up, in case those Noble Sanctuary try to do something again” he said, with an angry tone. Jack finished his steak, then went to eat his eggs,but first look at Yuu, “Well, what happened last night? You haven’t told us anything” Yuu sigh, paused his eating, and told what happened last night. “U-used transforming potion, and disguised as me and Ace?” Deuce said, surprised. “They were probably from the group that went with you guys, but thankfully, you guys being scared by the event kinda helped me back there, to notice something was wrong,” Yuu said, making both of them flushed brightly, “S-S-S-Scared?! W-w-w-w-we were not!!” Ace said, but his tone gave away the truth.

Yuu and Epel chuckled, while Jack smirked slightly. Soon, the group finished their breakfast, and went to the meeting hall. The contributor announced about last night’s accident, and warned other students to not cause any problems again. The contributor continued and explained today’s activity, and the groups were divided like yesterday, so Yuu and Malleus went with Leona’s group, Lilia’s group, and Farena’s group. Their beast study today will be at the lower mountain side, which is inhabited by flying magical beasts, or magical beasts from the north that were able to adapt with the south area. The groups were led by the contributor from yesterday along with Papa Odo, and through their walk, Yuu was able to see a large area of ruins. For Yuu, it was a beautiful sight to see, he could feel the mythical and ancient vibes from those ruins. ‘We will be able to explore those ruins tomorrow…’ Yuu thought to himself, then continued walking, chased after Malleus, who waited for him. Soon they arrived at an open area, covered by big trees, and there were many critters playing around.

“Alright everyone!” the contributor shouted, catching everyone’s attention. “Today your beast study will be studying these magical critters. Papa Odo is going to show us how to-” Suddenly a screech interrupted the contributor, everyone yelped, looking around, searching for the source of the screech. Yuu looked around as well, then turned to look at Malleus, “What was that?” “That was...could it be…” Malleus didn’t finish, eyes narrowing. The screech came again, and something flew out of nowhere, at high speed. Everyone felt the strong gust of wind, and on the center, landed a creature. The creature has 4 legs like a horse’, its body covered with white and golden feathers, its tail has long feathers on it, and its head resembles that of a majestic hawk. Its head not only decorated with golden feathers, its eyes were also bright golden. Yuu was mesmerised by its beauty, not noticing that almost all of the participants, even the contributor, was frozen in fear.

“H-h-h-hippogriff…” the contributor said, shaking, clearly not expecting that a hippogriff was going to show up. Papa Odo heard this, then laughed, “Aye! Looks like one of you wanted to participate after all!” he said, as if he was talking to the hippogriff himself. “Alright! Rare chance for you all youngins! Every student comes forth! Now!! You guides!! Stay back and watch your kids interact with one of the most! Noble creatures in Twisted Wonderland!!” Papa Odo demanded, excited with the unexpected turn of events. The contributor flinched, panicked that Papa Odo decided to change their activity by himself, “P-Papa Odo?!” “Shush! This is a good chance for them, and it’s been awhile since we have a hippogriff in this event, so why not?” Papa Odo laughed, the contributor could only sigh in defeat. So the participants do what they’ve told them to do, the guides step back from their kids. Malleus stood beside Lilia, observing the still mesmerised Yuu. Malleus frowned a bit, Lilia noticed this, “Worried for your kid, Malleus?” Malleus turned to look at him, “As I should be, however, how funny it is to have a hippogriff to suddenly show up” “Hm? Funny, you say?” Lilia wondered what Malleus was talking about, which Malleus didn’t continue to answer his question.

The students gathered in front of the hippogriff, Papa Odo and the contributor stood beside the hippogriff, and all of them stayed 2 meters away from the beast. “Now then,” Papa Odo started, “Hippogriff is a very, very noble like magical beast. As you all may know, they rarely showed up in front of us, humans, magicians alike. Hippogriff will only let humans approach them, IF the humans also act like a noble. Meaning, if you want to pet these creatures, you will have to show your utmost respect, and expect them to return it, most humans don’t really get approved by the hippogriff you see.” A student then asked a question, “Then, what will happen if- the hippogriff didn’t approve?” he asked, and fear could be heard from it. Papa Odo hummed a bit, slightly scratching his chin, as if trying to remember something, “Aaahh, well, if the hippogriff didn’t approve of you, let’s say, you better pray that your hand is still attached with your arm.” That answer sent chills toward the students, even some guides flinched in fear. Yu, who has no sense of fear or danger, wasn’t afraid of the creature, in fact he was super excited, that even if he did lose a hand, he would still thank anyone above there for making the hippogriff to show up.

Papa Odo then said, “Alright! Anyone who wants to interact with the hippogriff, come forward right away!!” he demanded. The students stood there frozen, afraid to move forward or backward, even Epel, Jack, and Sebek didn’t dare to move recklessly. The hippogriff turned to look at the students, then glared at them fiercely. This sent chills through their bodies, and unconsciously, almost all of them moved backward, almost. Yuu still stood in place, as if the glare did nothing to him. The hippogriff blinked, as if it didn't expect someone would not move in fear, but in anticipation instead. Epel, Jack, and Sebek looked at Yuu in surprise, his two friends shocked at him not moving, and worried if anything bad might happen to him, while Sebek shocked to see the human he saw as bothersome to Malleus-sama, fearlessly stood there. Yuu blinked, only to just noticed that he was the only that didn’t step back, he looked around behind him, finding that everyone was eying him in shock. The contributor was also surprised, then whispered to Papa Odo, “Papa Odo, the one who rode Silky yesterday will be the first volunteer” Papa Odo then excitedly, urged Yuu to approach the hippogriff. Yuu looked at Papa Odo, a bit unsure, but approached the magical beast, slowly. “Bow your head, boy! Show your utmost respect” Yuu bowed his head, “Lower!” bowed lower, “lower, and slowly” bowed lower until his head around waist height, and slowly approaching the hippogriff. The hippogriff screeched, as if testing Yuu, Yuu didn’t flinch, just continued to bow his head. The hippogriff stopped its screeching, then bowed his head as well, Yuu looked up a bit, and saw the hippogriff bowed as well. Papa Odo clapped his hands, then followed by everyone, “Good job! Good job! Now slowly, and gently, you may pet it” Papa Odo instructed. Yuu did as he was told to, and gently pet the hippogriff, which responded with low delighted purr.

Yuu was happy to see the hippogriff’s reaction, then whispered, “Hello, you’re so beautiful...my name is Yuu, nice to meet you” Yuu grinned as the creature. The hippogriff looked at Yuu, “Oh? Majesty? So your name is Majesty huh?” Yuu whispered, which responded by a nod from the beast, “I see I see, a fitting name for you then” Yuu stated, smiling fondly at the hippogriff. Yuu continues to pet Majesty’s head, which always responds with delight purr, the others just watch him doing so. Malleus felt a growing pride inside him, and can’t help, but huffed proudly, while Lilia just let him be. Papa Odo then went closer, “Wanna try to ride it, boy?” he asked, Yuu looked at him, eyes wide. Then, his expression changed to an excited puppy, “C-c-can I?!” He then turned to look at the hippogriff. Majesty looked at him a bit, and seems can’t say no to Yuu’s face, so it nodded, making Yuu squealed, “Thank you, Majesty!” Before he knew it, Yuu’s hem was grabbed by Majesty, and it threw him onto its back, Yuu only had 5 seconds to register what had happened, but he immediately got a hold of Majesty when he realized Majesty starting to run really fast. “Awa- AAAWAWAAWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” Yuu held tight onto Majesty, while Majesty flew up so high.

Yuu groggily looked up, seeing the morning blue sky. “Wow…” all he could say. The clear sky was beautiful, sun shining around the sky, and Yuu could see the ocean. Majesty flew toward it, letting Yuu feel the sea breeze. Yuu carefully stroked Majesty’s neck, his head tilted upward, inhaling the breeze, relaxingly, and he enjoyed it very much. “Amazing...thank you Majesty” Yuu thanked the hippogriff, “I won’t forget your kindness, thank you very much for showing this view” Yuu said, smiling. The hippogriff looked at the boy, then Majesty flew upward again, ready to return Yuu. Before that, Majesty plucked one of its golden feathers, it was almost the same size as a feather pen, and gave it to Yuu. Yuu tooked it, and looked at it, hesitant, “Eh? Y-you sure? … Really? Thank you I’ll use it whenever I need it” Yuu said, taking the feather with him.

Soon, they arrived back to the group, landing smoothly at the center. Yuu got off gently, then bowed his head again, showing gratitude toward Majesty’s hospitality. Papa Odo gave Yuu clapping hands again, then urged others to try as well. Yuu then was excused to watch from afar, so he went to Malleus and just stood there. Approaching Malleus, Yuu was grinning happily, “So, how was it?” Malleus asked, smiling, “It was...AMAZING!!” Yuu stated, then told Malleus how the flight was. “Majesty is really an amazing flyer!! The ocean also looks so beautiful!” “Majesty?” Lilia asked, wondering who Majesty was. Yuu looked at Lilia, covering his mouth, as if he had said something that no one should know, “Uuumm….did I say Majesty? I said Majestic!” Yuu said, awkwardly, trying to come out with anything to cover whatever he had said. Lilia frowned, saying if Yuu’s trying to lie again or avoid his question, Yuu will be sorry. Yuu was silent, then sighed, and whispered at Lilia, “Majesty...is the hippogriff’s name.” Lilia’s eyes went wide, then slowly he said, “You...understand what they said?” Yuu nodded. Malleus looked at Lilia, simply explained what Papa Odo had told them yesterday about Yuu’s ‘talent’. “Lilia-san, please, please! Don’t tell anyone about this...I just don’t want to be a special one…” Yuu pleaded to Lilia. Lilia looked at the boy, then sighed, “Alright, I won’t say a word about this” “Thank you so much, Lilia-san” Yuu said, and sighed in relief. After a while, the only one that were able to pet Majesty were only Silver, Epel, Feng Ha, Raphollus, and other students as well, mostly the RSA students. Sebek could almost pet it, but he refused to bow lower, Jack did bow but Majesty didn't like him personally, and most of the NSC almost got their hands bitten off, because most of them didn’t care about showing their utmost respect.

Yuu was holding the feather Majesty gave to him, examined it carefully. Malleus looked at it, “Did the hippogriff give it to you?” “Yep, Majesty told me to use it when I needed it the most” Yuu answered, keeping the feather inside his bag. He took out his Ghost Camera, and took a picture of Majesty from afar. Malleus then wrote something on his own note, then looked at Yuu, “Yuu? That feather…” “Hm?” “Do you know the use of it?” Malleus asked, Yuu looked at him, then thought for a bit, then grinned, “Can’t tell you~ Majesty asked me to keep the feather’s use a secret, sorry” Yuu said, Malleus could only nod. Malleus felt a bit worried for Yuu, but he guessed that there’s nothing to be worried about anyway, so he ignored the worrifull questions.


	10. Day 2. Part 2 - Silver's Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Yuu had a small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **EDIT** *
> 
> Changed some of Yuu and Malleus conversation~

After a while, the hippogriff grew bored then decided that his time was done, so he screeched and flew away. Majesty was gone so fast like when he arrived so suddenly earlier, Yuu thought that the hippogriff seemed to like to do whatever it wanted. After the hippogriff was nowhere to be seen, the contributor then continued with their actual activity on the actual schedule. Magical critters study, a study toward smaller magical creatures, like pixie or faeries, little salamanders, docile mandrakes, chiming birds, and many more. 

Papa Odo instructed the students to approach the critters gently and carefully, unlike the hippogriff, magical critters are usually shy and tricky. One by one, the students tried to hold one of the critters, and try not to scare them away. While others managed to get at least one or two critters, Raphollus, Epel, Silver, and Yuu got themselves a whole army of various critters. Raphollus was able to hold the magical critters, while Feng Ha tried to take note of what they got, the same goes for Epel and Jack, however, Sebek was busy trying to get a magical critter himself, leaving Silver to take care of the ones he got. 

Yuu was able to take note of the critters he got, then he looked at Silver sleeping under the pile of docile mandrakes and salamanders, unbudge. Yuu approached him, then noticed that Silver had fallen asleep, ‘I can’t believe he’s able to sleep under them’, Yuu thought, awkwardly. Yuu kneeled beside Silver, then shook his shoulder, “Uum, senpai? Senpai? Wake up please, we’re still having activity here,” Yuu said, continuing to shake Silver’s shoulder, until he opened his eyes, sleepily. 

“Uum?” “Senpai, wake up now, we still have lessons to do,” Yuu said, backing away a bit, so Silver could sit up. “U-uuhh...thanks for waking me up, uum” “Yuu” “...Yuu, I’m Silver,” Silver said, sitting, and rub his eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Silver-senpai,” Yuu said, then looked at the pile of critters around Silver, “I’m a bit surprised you could sleep under these little fellas” Yuu stated. Silver nodded, still a bit sleepy, “I...don’t really like this habit of mine, it’s really troublesome” Silver said, rubbing his eyes. Yuu looked at him, “How did it become a habit?” “I don’t know actually, it just happened” Silver simply stated. Yuu hummed, playing with the critters below them, Silver only watched Yuu for a bit, then said, “What do you think of Malleus-sama?” Yuu turned to look at him again, then hummed in thoughts, “Tsunotarou is kind, he’s also smart, and patient toward me, he’s also caring. I really can’t believe why everyone is scared of him, was it because of his power? Or was it that he’s different in figure look?” Yuu said, feeling conflicted as to why everyone is afraid of Malleus.

Silver carefully studied Yuu’s expression, he did have some concerns like Sebek, worrying for the young master’s well being, but seeing Yuu was genuinely cared for Malleus, he then let loose of the tense in his body, and relaxed. “Hm, how strange,” “Hm?” “You’re the actual first human that isn't afraid of Malleus,” “Aren’t you a human as well? Why didn't you count yourself?” Silver looked at him, “It’s different, Malleus-sama and old man have taken care of me, since I was a baby,” Yuu was silent. “I don’t really remember where I came from, I grew up with them, so obviously I’m not afraid of them,” Silver said. “You on the other hand, wasn’t afraid of Malleus, yet you didn’t grow up with him, or have met him before, right?” “Actually, I met him when he was on a night stroll,” Yuu said, remembering when he met Malleus for the first time. That night, Yuu wasn't able to sleep peacefully, and so he went out for a stroll and met Malleus, outside of Ramshackle Dorm. Silver thought for a bit, then murmured, “Ah, that’s why…” “Hm?” Yuu looked at him, confused, but Silver just shook his head, “It’s nothing.” Yuu tilted his head, but decided not to question any further.

Then a small gust of wind circling him, then circling Silver as well, both stiffen in surprise. Yuu slightly touched the wind, and the wind slowed down and leaned toward the touch. Yuu giggled, finally seeing the wind’s actual form, it was a round, so round, small bird. It has a long thin beak like a hummingbird, but it’s more curved following its body shape. “A chiming bird” Silver stated, also slightly stroking the bird’s head, “A chiming bird?” “Yea, small and round, but incredibly fast, when they’re flying they somehow turned into gusts of winds, and their form can’t be seen clearly,” Silver explained, as another and another gust of winds came circling them both. Yuu giggled a bit then turned into laughter, clearly the chiming bird circling inside of his clothes, tickling him, “Ahahaha! S-stop it!” when Yuu said that, the chiming bird came out, then rubbed its cheek with Yuu’s cheek. “Pfft- Aren’t you a cute one?” Yuu said, stroking the bird’s head. Yuu took note of the bird’s features, it has light blue color, with strokes of white and ocean blue, the beak colored with moss green and black on its end. “Aren’t you also beautiful?” Yuu said, and the bird replied with a beautiful chirp.

Silver watched them for a bit, then turned to play with the critters with him, enjoying Yuu’s conversation with the chiming bird. “Hey, do you have a name?” Yuu whispered, but Silver was able to make out what he said. “Eh? You don’t have one? Hmmm, you want me to name you?” Yuu asked, smiling, and the bird chirped again. Now that’s weird, did Yuu just talk with the bird, and as in he actually understood it? Silver thoughts for a bit, then turn to look at Yuu. “Hmmmm, how about Blu?” it chirped, “No? Then...Gaia?” it chirped again, “Noo? Okay then, you’re really one hard to please,” it chirped, but this time it sounded proud, “You sound really like that attitude of yours huh...wait a minute,” Yuu said, as if he just got an idea. The bird looked at him, and Yuu looked at it, “How about Nobel? It has a noble sound, and I think it suits you” the bird was silent for a bit, then chirped happily, Yuu aslo chuckled at this, “Glad you like it, Nobel!” Silver watched the scene silently, blinking a few times. 

‘Yuu could understand what they’re saying?’ he thought silently, processing what he got from the scene, then thought back about the unicorn incident, and even the hippogriff earlier only let Yuu to ride it. Silver’s train of thoughts were rudely interrupted by a yelling Sebek.

“Looks like I need to go,” Silver said, as he stood up, Yuu also stood up, Nobel on his shoulder, “I see, well, it’s nice talking with you, Silver-senpai,” Yuu smiled, waved his hand at Silver, which replied by a nod. Yuu walked back to the contributor, finishing his note, and handing it over to be stamped, as proof that he had done well in the activity by the contributor. Nobel still fly around Yuu, following him like a happy bird. Yuu walked toward Malleus, sat next to him, then waited for the activity to be over. Looking at Yuu, who was playing with a chiming bird, Malleus curiously studied the chiming bird. “You seem to be liked by a lot of the magical beasts, aren’t you, Yuu?” “Hm? Well it seems like it? I don’t know what to do about them” Yuu said, petting Nobel’s head. Malleus then looked downward, seeing there were still critters hanging around Yuu’s feet, afraid of Malleus. “It feels like you could have made a whole army of critters,” Malleus stated, smirking at Yuu. Yuu immediately flushed, not wanting to get another big attention, he politely sent away the critters to play with other students. As expected, the critters complained, but obeyed Yuu’s request, and went on to the center again. Nobel still sticks around Yuu, as if it didn’t hear Yuu’s request. Yuu looked at it, eying it, staring at Nobel, Nobel could feel the gaze, but still stay strongly. A few minutes later, Yuu sighed in defeat, Nobel just won’t budge, and was proud of its action.

“By the way, Tsunotarou?” “What is it?” “After this, we got the rest of the day to ourselves, right?” “That’s right, is there anything you want to do?” Yuu grinned, then showed his smartphone, a group chat of the first year. “You see, my friend said that his guide invited us to watch a night faeries show tonight, you should come to,” Yuu grinned. Malleus’ eyes widen a bit, “You...invited me?” Yuu tilted his head, confused, “Yea? I-It’s okay if you have other plan-” Yuu then panicked, but Malleus coughed, “Ahem, no no, I would love to come.” Malleus said calmly, and Yuu smiled brightly, and chatted on the group chat.

 **Yuu** : “Oh! Ace, Deuce!”

 **Yuu** : “I’m inviting someone as well, hope that’s ok! :D”

 **Ace** : “Sure thing! The more the merrier, they say”

 **Jack** : “Sorry”

 **Jack** : “Me and Epel decided to explore the jungle obstacle”

 **Deuce** : “Eh?”

 **Deuce** : “Isn’t it going to be a bit late for that?”

 **Epel** : “They have the activity for night time too, so don’t worry”

 **Ace** : “Ah well, suit yourself you 2”

 **Yuu** : “Okay then! Have fun”

 **Yuu** : “I’ll see u guys later”

 **Yuu** : “Place?”

 **Ace** : “How bout at the cafeteria? After we get dinner will be good”

 **Yuu** : “Deal!”

Yuu then shut the phone off, and stuffed it back to his bag. The beast study then officially finished, and they said thanks to Papa Odo, and returned to their own room. Before they returned to their room, Yuu said goodbye to Nobel first, so the critter wouldn’t follow him everywhere. Arriving at their room, Malleus took a bath first, because there are still hours before their time to have dinner. Yuu already told Malleus the plan for the night show, so both were laid back and relaxed, while there’s still time. While Malleus was in the bath, Yuu took out the feather from Majesty earlier, and examined it. Majesty told him that it was a gift, because he was...special? They could’ve mistaken something, Yuu wasn’t special, at least that’s what he thinks. 

He has no magic, but talking with animals like how he talked with humans was also a bit...abnormal, per say. Throughout his life, Yuu never thought it was a strange thing, because even in his own world, he somehow understands what animals are saying, what they need. When he’s going back to his own world, he might meet with his old animal friends- Going back to his own world...Yuu can’t imagine, what will it be like if he’s ever going to return there. Is it okay to go back? Is it okay to leave everyone that he managed to get along with here? Will they be happy or sad? Yuu even doesn’t know if he’s going to be happy or sad, if he managed to get back. For Yuu, in this world, he gained and has more than he ever will if he’s back to his own world. In his world, he had lost too much, and he was the cause of-

“Yuu, the bath’s ready.”

Yuu came back to reality, his doubtful thoughts vanished when he turned to look at Malleus. Yuu’s face drenched with cold sweat, Malleus eyed his face, feeling shocked to see why his kid suddenly was sweating like that. “U-Umm, sure I’ll be ready,” Yuu said awkwardly, taking his changes and his towel, he also took out the green towel. Malleus silently eying the towel, Yuu felt the stare, and asked, “Oh! Tsunotarou, do you know whose towel this belongs to?” Malleus was silent for 3 seconds, then smirked, “Nope, I have no idea,” as if he was teasing Yuu on purpose. Yuu noticed this, eying him confusedly, but shrugged and had a bath as well. After they cleaned themselves, Yuu was laying lazily on his bed, on his casual outfit. It was a lavender colored shirt with short sleeves, on each sleeves’ ends were 2 strips of dark blue, he also wore long dark indigo loose pants. Malleus sat on his bed, playing his digipet, he wore black shirt with green thorn pattern on the bottom of the shirt, the sleeves were long but used thin fabric so it won’t get hot quickly, he also wore plain long black jeans. “Tsunotarou” “Hm?” “What time is it?” Yuu asked, getting bored of doing nothing, Malleus looked at the clock inside the room, “Be patient, we still got 20 minutes until dinner,” he simply answered.

Yuu sighed, then an idea popped out, “Hey Tsunotarou” Malleus turned to looked at Yuu, “How about we play 20 Questions?” “What is that? Such an odd name for a game,” Malleus asked, changed his position so he could faced Yuu, Yuu sat up immediately, “It’s game where we asked 20 questions toward each others, there’s no winning or losing system,” Yuu explained, Malleus thought for a bit, then nodded, “Why not? It’s nothing harmful anyway.”

“Okay! I’ll go first, then after you answer my question, you ask me a question, okay?” “Alright.”

“What subject are you good at?”

“Defensive Magic. How about you?”

“Hmmmm, probably Magic History. Talents?”

“I could play string instruments, but I’m most confident with my violin play. Do you also have talent in the music department?”

“Me? I wouldn’t say it’s a talent, rather more like a hobby, I sing just when I feel like it, I guess...Okay! Next is, what’s your digipet’s name?”

“Gao Gao Dragon-kun”

“...cute name, not what I expected, but okay then”

“Sigh...Least liked subject?”

“PE...Vargas-sensei is too brutal toward my body...how about Tsunotarou?”

“None, I can do every subject pretty well. Favorite animal?”

“Can’t choose, if you ever bring animals subject up I would be weak against them. Favorite music?”

“Anything that sounds melancholic, you?”

“Anything that fits my mood. Why melancholic?”

“I found them quite intriguing, and they bring a strong emotion as well. Did you join any club?”

“Me and Grimm technically don’t join any club, but well, I actually joined a club, I think it was the Light Music Club? It was a pretty interesting story,” Yuu said awkwardly. Malleus blinked, “I think Lilia is a member as well, correct?” “Hm, yea, he is a member” “How did you join them?” Yuu scratched his head, “Well...at first I didn’t want to join, but then again I thought it wouldn't hurt me if I just join...that was what I thought...” Yuu explained awkwardly. “I see. Well, I would like to hear you sing sometimes,” Malleus said. Yuu just shook his head, then thought for a bit, “Well, I'm also kinda a part of the Gardening Club,” Yuu said awkwardly. Malleus looked at him surprised, “How did you join them?” “Hmmm, well long story short, I mostly worked at the green house, and one day Crewel-sensei just decided to put me into a gardening club with a group of plant fairies,” Yuu explained. “Ah...that explains why you could interact with fairies and pixies pretty well,” Malleus stated. Yuu scratched his head, shyly, then looked at the clock, “Hm? We got 5 minutes, wanna go now?” Yuu asked, stood up and stretched. Malleus also stood up, “Sure, let’s go.”

Both then walked to the cafeteria, and it was time to have dinner. Yuu had dinner with his squad, while Malleus, as always eats with his fellow guides. It was a normal taste, not bad not spectacular potato gratin, Yuu would prefer to have macaroni gratin if he could choose. “Hey Yuu,” Ace suddenly called out, Yuu turned to look at him, “Who are you going to invite later?” “Tsunotarou” “Tsu-Tsunotarou…?” Deuce asked, confused as to who this Tsunotarou is. “You guys will know about him when you meet him,” Yuu simply said, finishing his dinner, leaving the two teens confused.

After they had finished, Jack and Epel bit the trio goodnight, and went on their way to the night obstacle. Yuu, Ace, and Deuce were standing outside of the cafeteria, waiting for their guides, so they could watch the night show. “Ya hallo~ A-Deuce combi~ Yuu-chan~” came a cheery voice, which belongs to none other than Cater. “Cater-senpai! Haven’t seen you since the trip began,” Yuu greeted back. “Riight~ I really miss Yuu-chan, so sad I have to meet you on the second day, buhuhu…~” he said, in his usual sad cheery tone. “Hm? Well, Yuu, where is this ‘Tsunotarou’ person?” Yuu looked around, then smiled, “He’s here!”

Approaching them was Malleus Draconia, Yuu waved at him, which was replied by a small wave. Ace’s, Deuce’s, and Cater’s eyes were wide as they can be, none of them actually expected that THE Malleus Draconia, was the one that Yuu invited. “Tsunotarou! How was dinner?” “It was okay, however, I would like to have your cooked meal again soon,” Malleus smiled, not noticing the other three’s stares. “Flattery, oh, I thought you might have invited Lilia-san or something,” Yuu said, “Lilia and the others have their own plan for tonight.”

Malleus then looked at the three Heartslabyul students, they flinched, and backed away a bit. This made Malleus feel a bit awkward, and felt unwelcome. Ace and Deuce dragged Yuu away from the guides, then whispered among each other, “Yuu! Why didn’t you tell us it was Malleus-senpai?!” “Huh? I thought you guys already figured it out, I mean I called him Tsunotarou yesterday, y’know” “Y-Yesterday, we didn’t really pay attention to it, because...well the tension was pretty heavy. Still, isn’t it a bit impolite to call Draconia-senpai, t-that nickname?” “Huush! You two think too much! Besides, Tsunotarou is my guide, and a friend, so you guys better accept it” Yuu smiled, dangerously at his two friends.

The two guides were watching their kids harshly whisper among themselves, while Cater can’t figure out what they are talking about, Malleus has much sharper hearing, so he heard every small detail of their conversation. Cater looked at Malleus, “Evening, Malleus-kun” “Good evening, Diamond,” Malleus nodded. Cater honestly feels awkward talking with Malleus, but he had to somehow talk with him, “Soo~ I didn’t know you were the guide of Yuu-chan, I’m a bit surprised-” “That a student out of Diasomnia isn’t afraid of me?” Cater gulped, feeling more tense, he can’t form another word to reply back.

“At first, I was also surprised”

Cater blinked, then looked at Malleus. “You were?” “Yes, Yuu was fearless toward me,” Malleus said, remembering the first night they met. Cater was silent for a few seconds, then smiled, “That’s Yuu-chan for ya! Even when Riddle-kun got Overblotted, Yuu-chan still bravely fought back, supporting us, and tried to pull Riddle-kun out of the madness,” Cater explained, this catches Malleus’ attention. “Roseheart overblotted?” “He totally did, those first years manage to get Riddle-kun back to his senses,” Cater explained, looking over at the first year trio. “At first I thought, what might happen if Yuu-chan didn’t come to our world, and now, I’m glad that he did came here,” Cater said fondly, thanks to Yuu, Riddle and Trey managed to repaired their friendship, if he didn’t came, Trey might only back away from Riddle, and worse, Riddle might would be a true tyrant of the dorm. “Right, I am thankful, he came,” Malleus said, looking down, eyes full of fondness, thanks to Yuu, he has someone outside of his own dorm that he could talk with, and the person isn’t afraid of him.

“Sorry for the wait, Senpai-tachi!!” Ace said, hurryingly went over with the other two. “Finally! Let’s go, you four! Or we might have missed the show~” Cater winked, leading the way.


	11. Day 2. Part 3 - A Legend As Old As the World, and The Thing to be Treasured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu learned a legend, and received a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my special day!! So Imma spoil you guys with 3 chapters update!! x333
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank you guys again for reading this story and gave your support! Now, I'll be replying to other comments, to make it easier :"D
> 
> \- to jedblack1997  
> Thank you and stay safe as well ^^ Hmmm I don't know if I'll ever add some Disney songs to this fic, because I'm biased for other Japanese songs (and also to make it foreign in the Twisted Wonderland set) but we shall see later ^^"
> 
> \- to Nakii_nyah  
> Lilia is still one of the best wingman UwU
> 
> \- to Hojiyuu  
> Aww thank you for your support as well!! I'm glad you enjoy this fic uwu)
> 
> \- to Asra  
> uwuwuwuwu thank you for your support! But I'm still have a long way to go in writing field ^^"
> 
> Please enjoy these updates~ And thank you again for always supporting~ <333

The 2 groups soon arrived at the show place, it was spacious, above them was a ceilingless sky, the night showered with hundreds of stars. Yuu, Ace, and Deuce were amazed by the night view they had, Cater and Malleus also amazed, and muttered a few words of praises. In the room, there were already so many students from RSA, NSC, and NRC, there were also fairies and pixies that enjoyed, or were going to show tonight. Yuu then looked around, and spotted empty seats at the middle, almost near the front, “Guys guys! Over here!” Yuu called out to his companions. The group went to the seats, and sat on it. Yuu was beside Malleus, beside Malleus was Cater, then Deuce, and lastly Ace. Cater looked at his smartphone, and said that the show was going to start in 10 minutes, so before that, Yuu called a staff that sold some snacks, and bought a few of them, and 5 cups of iced tea. Yuu then distributed the drinks, and the snacks, Yuu got himself a sweet berry gummy, Ace and Deuce shared a bag of toasted corn flakes, flavored barbeque, while Cater got himself beef jerky. Yuu noticed that Malleus didn’t get any of the snacks, then offered his own snack, “Tsunotarou, do you want some of these gummies?” Malleus shook his head, “No, it’s fine, just iced tea is enough for me tonight,” Yuu shrugged, but nodded anyway.

“By the way, Cater-senpai,” Ace asked, “What’s this show all about anyway?” Cater was munching on his jerky, looking at Ace, “Well for your information, Ace-chan~ Night Fairies Show is a show by the night fairies, they told a tale of fiction or legend, and they always have those stories told by narrative and changing the stars coordination to make like we’re seeing a movie or something~” Cater explained. “Tale of fiction or legend...then Diamond-senpai, do you perhaps know what they are going to tell tonight?” Deuce asked, taking a corn flake into his mouth. “Nope~ Night fairies always change their stories, there’s no telling what date they will tell this legend or that tale. It’s totally random, you can say~ Also! Their stars changing performance is super duper magicammable, yknow~” Cater said excitedly, and already ready with his smartphone. “Cater-senpai really loves magicam huh…” Yuu sighed, munching on one of the gummies, Malleus just silently drank his iced tea, little by little, so he still had some left until the show’s begin.

Soon, the light in the room started to dim, indicating that the show is about to begin. Then, fairies started to fly around the sky stage, gathering some stars, and changed its coordination. The opening was already mesmerizing, Yuu can’t wait for the actual story-telling to begin. While the opening performance was on the show, some pixies distributed a tool that looks like a big bowl or bell. Yuu recognizes these tools, those were the ‘Fairies Translation’ tool, the designs were almost similar to one he knew from the Fairy Gala issues, a few months ago. Personally, Yuu wouldn’t use it, because somehow he naturally understood what fairies and pixies were saying.

With a spark from the stars, the opening show ended, then a bigger fairy flew on the center of the sky stage. She then lit up the translation tool with her magic, and cleared her throat, “Dear audience! Welcome to our special, the Night Story-Telling Show!” she stopped speaking, when the audience clapped their hands excitedly. She then continued, while flying around a bit, “Tonight, we will tell a long and old story, among the legends of this land!” She pulled a grab of fairy dust, and blew around the audience, to give a mysterious and sparkly aura, “The Lost Ancient City,” she said, loud but low in tone.

“You all might have known the story from the book, but it’s just a brief of what actually happened! Tonight! We shall tell you all!” she then flew higher, and spoke louder, “The tale that us, fairies and pixies known! Told by our ancestors!!” another round of claps, then the fairies started to perform the tale through their stars.

_A tale as old as the world, in Twisted Wonderland, once stood a Kingdom, so glorious, so rich, and so peaceful. At ancient times it once stood, and at ancient times it fell deep, sunk into the ocean._

_The Kingdom was once called Atlantis, their people were called the Atlantean. Many kings have ruled the kingdom, and only glory and peace were always present during their time. However, one mistake, one small mistake, doomed the kingdom, deeply._

_Do you know, do you know, what the mistake was?_

_Many have speculated, that the king might have had a child from out of the royal bloodline, or the queen hadn’t been faithful to the king, or their child perhaps dishonored their family in the most shameful way possible. However, these weren’t the mistakes, sadly._

_The truth was, the God and their ancestors, the previous kings, have actually decided that their glory won’t last forever, the queen at the time has made them realize it. She had mistakenly brought a stranger out of their kingdom back, because she felt pity toward this stranger. The stranger was a cunning and vicious man, he only had his head on the golds and treasure owned by the Kingdom, and wasn’t hesitant to kill to take their golds._

_The king has to throw the stranger away, away from their kingdom. The night after he threw out the evil man, the king had a dream, telling that there shall be a great flood, covering the kingdom in 3 days. The king panicked, telling his dream with his wife, the queen then cried for her mistake, and their daughter, the princess had no idea why her parents were so sad at the time. The king and queen could only wait, and did their best to warn their people. Everyone was panicked, great arguments, and deadly accusations were thrown to the queen. The king did his best to keep his beloved wife saved from their people’s anger, but during that time protecting the queen, the king would break down into tears._

_The day of their end came so soon, people that were scavenging for foods outside the kingdom, returning in panic, alarming everyone, and the gong of disaster was rung, loudly, harshly, and fearfully. The people panicked and tried to go to the palace, where the king had hidden the queen. Unfortunately, the queen managed to get out of her room, walking around the city. She looked up, kneeling right in the middle of the kingdom, sobbing, begging for God and ancestors to spare their people from the disaster she had caused._

_The king and the princess had chased their beloved queen, both fearfully witnessing something unbelievable. The dark sky has opened up a little, a light shining down upon the sad queen. After a while, the queen rose, and then floated up to the air, as if something pulled her up above. The princess screamed, trying to call out for her dear mother, but the king hugged the princess, stopping her from going away from him. Shaky words of assurement came out from the king’s mouth, but his words didn’t work on the daughter, even not on himself._

_After the sky has taken the queen, suddenly, giant stone guardians rose up from the grounds, creating a barrier surrounding the center of the kingdom. The barrier was strong, but didn’t allow any other citizens to enter._

_Those who were outside the barrier, shall suffer and die from the flood, whether they were bad or good people. Those who were inside the barrier, shall live, however, they shall age so long until they forget their own age, and live under the ocean, away from the outside world._

_Centuries had passed, then suddenly. The ruins and the remaining of the kingdom suddenly rose up, from the deepest of the ocean. Inhabiting the south land of Twisted Wonderland. No one remembered or knew, how the city was able to resurface once more. This shall be a mystery, for now._

People were clapping their hands, and the big fairy bowed down, as if she was thanking them for listening. Yuu clapped his hand, but not as excited as the rest of the audience, he was actually lost in his own thoughts. The story...and his dream...were somehow similar…

But Yuu have never heard of the legend of the lost city before! How could he have dreamt about them, and have so many similar elements in them? Malleus who clapped calmly, like how nobles would clap their hands, glanced at Yuu. The similarities were too much, there could be a connection between the legend and Yuu’s dream, there has to be, Malleus thought. Yuu’s worried face, has confirmed Malleus that he also was worrying the same thing.

After the show ended, Yuu bid the Heartslabyul trio goodnight. Yuu planned to walk for a bit, to get sleepy, and Malleus decided to keep him company. They walked through the dimly lit small park, just near their room. Yuu walked, lost in his thoughts, then, “Yuu,” Malleus suddenly called out. Yuu stopped walking, snapped out of his trance, then looked at Malleus, smiling apologetically. “A-ah, sorry Tsunotarou,” Yuu said, scratching his head. Malleus shook his head slightly, “It’s fine. ...did the legend from earlier bother you?” He hit the right target, Yuu looked down feeling guilty, that he made his guide worried. “Sorta...I always dreamed of something that somehow, related to my current issues, but now...just straight up a legend, that actually might have happened, centuries ago too!” Yuu sighed heavily, feeling a headache.

“I...I-it feels a bit weird...to be honest. I feel like...that I somehow connected to it, but I don’t know...it feels like,” Yuu said, looking at the sky, “like...deja vu. I...think…” Yuu said slowly, and low, “I think...I might have come here before...here, this forest,” Yuu said, pressing the sense of strange familiarity in his heart. Malleus looked at him, concerned, then held Yuu’s shoulders, and patted it slightly, soothing him, “Yuu, Yuu, calm down, take a deep breath,” Yuu took a few deep breaths, “now exhale it slowly,” Yuu did it, slowly. “I know you’re confused, but if we’re only priorities the familiarity senses you’re feeling, we won’t go anywhere near the truth.” Malleus explained, slowly, and calmly, reassuring Yuu to be calm as well, “Tomorrow we’re going to explore the ruins, we’re going to take a look at the Atlantis ruins, so calm,” Malleus said, patting Yuu’s shoulders again.

Yuu then sighed, a long breath, finally feeling calm. Yuu then hugged Malleus, and the said dragon fae was caught off guard, not knowing what to do, “Y-Yuu-” “Thank you” Again, Malleus was caught off guard, troubled on what to do next, Yuu giggled at his cluelessness, “Sorry, is it okay if I stay like this for a while?” Malleus was silent, thinking if the ‘hug’ was something worth his time, he then said, “Okay, but we will need to be back to our room” “Thanks” Yuu giggled again, keep hugging Malleus.

After a while, Yuu let go of Malleus, then two walked back to their room. However, while walking back, Yuu caught a glimpse of a shop, “Tsunotarou, is it okay if I check that shop for a bit?” Yuu pointed at one opened souvenir shop near them. Malleus thought that it was a bit odd to open until this late, knowing better, he might company Yuu, “Very well, but I’ll come as well.”

Yuu and Malleus walked inside the shop, it wasn’t a big shop, but the items that were being sold weren’t cheap either, and looked quite fancy and beautiful as well. The shopkeeper was an old man, greeting the two, “G’evening, young lad, oh and the Great Malleus Draconia. What can I help you two with tonight?” the man said, but not in a polite way. Yuu thought he might be trying to be casual, but Malleus thought that the man might run some shady business late at night. “Hmmm, is there any recommendation for souvenir items?” Yuu asked, with no sense of fear. The man chuckled, then pulled out a rack and on top of it were crystal necklaces arranged neatly. Yuu looked at them amazed, “This is my recommendation, magic crystal necklaces, purely from the Atlantic ruins, they said it holds some ancient magic, y’know,” the man said.

“These are cheap young lad, don’t worry, ah I also could carve a name on it for ya” “I-is that okay?” Yuu asked, the man chuckled, “Of course! How many do you want?” “I would like to buy two please, and have it carved as well,” Yuu said, pulling out his wallet. The man nodded, then said, “50 Madollar each, so 100 Madollar,” not too cheap, but not too expensive as well, Yuu thought. He then paid the man, and the man processed to carve the crystals. After a while he came back, with the necklaces inside a small bag. “Here ya go, how bout yer, Great Malleus?” the man asked, cocking his eyebrow toward Malleus. Malleus didn’t like his attitude one bit, but said, “I would like also to purchase a crystal necklace” “Oka-” “The Real, magic crystal necklace one.”

Malleus stared at the man, coldly, he didn’t voice any heavy demand, but his eyes left the shopkeeper trembling slightly, “R-Right away” the man went to the storage of the shop. When the man left, Yuu looked at Malleus, “Wait, did the one I bought wasn’t real?” “You can say that, although, those are indeed magic crystals, but those aren’t the one from the actual Atlantic ruins,” Malleus explained. “Eh, how did you know?” “Fufu, let’s just say, I could feel the difference,” Malleus simply, and cooly stated. The man soon returned, and the necklace on the plate was glowing slightly, unlike what Yuu bought, “This is a bit more expensive…” “State the price” “Uuughh...250 Madollar…” the man said, in low tone, afraid to anger Malleus.

Malleus paid it no problem, and had the crystal necklace pure and blank, without any scratch or damage. Yuu wanted to complain to the shopkeeper for giving him fake Atlantic magic crystal, but after hearing the price, he immediately shut his mouth, and was grateful to whatever he got earlier.

The two left the shop, and back on their way to their room. Entering their room, Yuu brushed his teeth then changed, Malleus followed suit. Before they went to sleep, Yuu rummaged through the souvenir bag, and pulled out one of the necklaces. Yuu then handed it over to Malleus, “Here Tsunotarou, even though I know you have one that actually is the actual ancient crystal, I still want to give this to you, as my thanks for caring me in this trip,” Yuu said awkwardly, handing the necklace over to Malleus. Malleus took it, examined it a bit, then chuckled, “Isn’t it a bit early for you to give me this?”

Yuu scratched his head, feeling embarrassed, “Well, better sooner than later! I want to give it to you now, so I won’t forget” Yuu said. Malleus blinked, then wore it, and smiled, “Hmph, then I shall give this to you,” Malleus gave the pure crystal he bought earlier, and it landed on Yuu’s two hands. Yuu gasped, to see that Malleus gave him a much more expensive stuff to him, and tried to give it back, “No no! I shouldn’t be receiving! Even a much more expensive gift, I couldn’t-” Malleus shook his head, “Take it as my thanks as well, so you better take care of it,” Malleus chuckled, and Yuu was flustered by this. Still, he nodded, and wore the blank crystal necklace. It glowed slightly, but not too bright.

Yuu looked at Malleus, and smiled, “Thanks! I’ll treasure it!!” Yuu said, and Malleus smiled as well. Even though he said that, Yuu still was clueless about why would Malleus thanked him for, but oh well, better keep the gift safe, and precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some elements in the story that might not follow the original plot, but I tried my best to at least following the original Twisted Wonderland and Disney storyline as close as I could TwT


	12. Day 3. Part 1 - Troublesome Dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dream! And Yuu find it a bit weird...

_Yuu woke up again in another dream, but now he was at some sort of campsite, and it was burning, and the people there were in full panic. Yuu noticed that these people were different from his last dream, they have more modern clothes set, and they drive on some old cars or trucks._

_After they managed to get away from the danger, one of the crew was injured. It was a man, with glasses, and he has a wound, a pretty deep one near where his heart is. Yuu looked around, hearing some movements, and the man heard it too._

_Then out of nowhere, a group of people? Came out, wearing big scary masks. One of them approached the injured man, cautiously, they crouched nearing him. The man obviously scared, he tried to back away, but gasped in pain. The person stopped, then carefully slid the man’s top slightly, and noticed the injury._

_The masked person, slowly pulling their mask up, showing a beautiful tan woman. She eyed the man curiously, Yuu can’t help but observe them. The two didn’t exchange words, the woman held up a crystal, which was oddly similar to what he got from Malleus, and the crystal glowed softly. She then brushed the crystal slightly on his wound, then her hand went and pressed on it. The man hissed in pain, but the glow soon died out, and his injury magically disappeared._

_Yuu stared at it in disbelief, but soon a noise came from a nearby wall, and made the masked people hurriedly hopped away. The man got up quickly, “Wait!” he tried to call out. The wall broke down, and several people came in. Seems like these people were the man’s companions._

_Yuu decided to follow the man, and the scene changed. Now, the man and his crew were able to catch up with the masked people. Yuu watched the glasses man speak with one of the masked people, he assumed the woman from earlier, in foreign language he had never heard, and couldn’t understand._

_Soon, the woman and the glasses man smiled, seeming like they reached an understanding point. One of the crew members, who looks strong and old, suddenly spoke up, pushing the glasses man behind him, “We came in peace!” he declared. Somehow, Yuu didn’t feel any good feelings from the old man, but the masked people didn't realize it, and the woman smiled, showing a scenery of a city, across the long bridge._

_“Welcome to Atlantis!”_

_Then the dream ended, but Yuu felt it was just the beginning of something bad._

_“Did she make the same mistake as the queen in the legend did?”_

Yuu opened his eyes, groggily, it was still night. Yuu searched for his smartphone, when he found it, Yuu opened the screen. The sudden light blinded Yuu for a few seconds, he then looked at the screen. It was still 3 A.M...Too early, Yuu sighed then got up from his bed. Yuu then looked over at Malleus, who fast asleep, then quietly went to the table to get himself a drink.

Yuu (still quietly) cracked the bottle’s cap, and (always quietly) poured the water into his glass. Yuu then drank it, and felt his throat slightly refreshed, then drank again. Yuu sighed, then tiptoed to his bed, and went back to sleep. What Yuu didn’t know was that Malleus was a light sleeper, he had been trained to do so, to always stay on his guard, so he knew that Yuu had woken up. Malleus silently observed the situation, and when Yuu get back to his own bed, Malleus continued to just lay there for a bit. Maybe he will asked what made Yuu woke up at early dawn, tomorrow, Malleus had planned, still worrying about his kid.

Morning came, it was 6 A.M this time, Yuu looked at his smartphone screen. Adding three hours of sleep wasn’t bad at all, but for Yuu, his bonus 3 hours sleep wasn’t the best. Somehow, that dream bothered him so much, making his bonus sleep felt so troubled and uncomfortable. Now, he could feel eyebags forming. Yuu sighed, but sat up, he needed to have breakfast anyway. He yawned, and stretched a bit, he saw that Malleus had already dressed up.

“Mornin’, Tsunotarou” “Good morning,” Malleus said, wearing his school uniform, “You should hurry up, take a bath, and get ready. We had breakfast earlier so we could explore the ruins full day,” Yuu’s head jolted up, then hurriedly took a quick shower, and wore his school uniform, which the same as other NRC students, but Yuu's dorm color was greyish purple, people could almost mistaken it as Octanivelle color (but it still different color!). After earning a nod of approval from Malleus, both went out and locked their room, and headed to the cafeteria.

Malleus was walking behind Yuu, watching him silently, then decided to spoke up, “Yuu” “Hm?” Yuu turned to look at Malleus, still walking, “Did something happen?” Malleus asked, Yuu blinked then smiled, shaking his head, “Nah, nothing happened, what’s up?” He was hiding it, Malleus noticed, he wanted to say that he knew that Yuu woke at 3 A.M, but then said, “Nothing, I just thought you look tired” “Ah, don’t worry, just a bit sleep problem,” Yuu said, feeling that he already caused enough problem for Malleus, so he felt that there’s no need to add to Malleus’ list of worry. Thankfully for Yuu, Malleus nodded, and didn’t say another word.

As usual, they had breakfast first, then went to the meeting hall for briefing. One of the trip contributors, as usual greeted them good morning, “For today, we will do ruins exploration activity!” The students cheered, excited to explore the ruins, the contributor then murmured under his breath, “although due some technical issue two days ago…” he then cleared his throat, “We will have you all make a big group, out of 6 groups of you liking! So do this orderly! You may team with other schools!” the contributor said, among the sea of noises made by the students.

Many of them grouped within their own schools, Yuu and Malleus teamed up with Leona’s, Lilia’s, Cater’s and Kalim’s groups. Yuu high fives his first year squad, and to Kalim, who high fives back excitedly, and Yuu high five Jamil calmly. “Eh, wait a minute,” Ace said suddenly, catching the group’s attention. “They said we have to group up with 6 groups right?” All of them nodded, “But we only have 5 groups…” Ace said, counting his fingers. Yuu thought a bit, then realized they did one group less. “Should we just accept anyone?” Kalim asked, “Idiot, we have to get someone we trust,” Jamil scolded Kalim.

Yuu looked around, and spotted Feng Ha and Raphollus, along with Farena, looking around in distress. Yuu waved at them, “Feng-san!! Over here!” he called out to them, Feng Ha looked at him, then the group approached the NRC big group. The other NRC students looked at the RSA group and Yuu, bewildered. “You guys haven’t group with others right?” “Ah, well yes we haven’t, but…” Feng Ha eyed the NRC glaring at them, then whispered at Yuu, “Sir Yuu, it seems we’re not welcome…” he said, smiling awkwardly. Yuu blinked, then turned around, noticing the hateful glare (at least Malleus didn’t glare), Yuu then glared back, “Hey guys. I know them, we’ve been in a group these past 2 days. Can we put aside the rivalry aura, and team up with them?” Yuu tried to persuade the rest of them.

They were still glaring at the RSA, Yuu sighed, “Alright! One minute left, youngins!!” the contributor announced, and an idea popped up from Yuu. “Come on, guys. It’s still better we have the right number-” “Yuu, I’m okay with your judgement, but…” Deuce said, continued by Ace, “but they are Royal Sword, y’know,” Yuu knew he would say that, and sighed dramatically. His sigh caught the NRC attention, then Yuu looked troubled, and made that the group see his expression clearly, “We only have a minute left...what will happen if we’re short in number…” Yuu started to say, the NRC students started to change expression, “Maybe we can’t explore the ruins...or worse...we might teamed up with other troublesome groups…” Yuu said, glancing at the NSC groups, and the rest of RSA groups.

The NRC students followed his glance, Yuu then sighed again, holding his cheek, knowing well that almost all of them knew about the nightwalk accident, “If that happens...sigh...I’m afraid that we won’t be able to finish this trip-” “Okay okay!! They can come with us!!” Sebek suddenly shouted. He then panting hard, harsh breath, glaring at Yuu. Ace, Deuce, Jack, and Leona were frowning, but then nodded in agreement. While the rest of them were okay from the beginning. “Kufufu, it’s alright, adding a group from RSA might help us in the future,” Lilia chuckled. Yuu then grinned, satisfied by their answer, “Thank you everyone! Come come Feng-san, Raphollus-san, Farena-san!!” Yuu urged the group to come closer with the rest of NRC, which they then did.

When the times up, they are then led by a contributor, with other groups, to their exploration site. Yuu was walking beside Malleus, and behind them were Ace and Deuce, along with Jack and Epel. Ace then turned to them, whispered, “I think Yuu finally caught with headmaster’s sneaky move” the three of them nodded in agreement, Jack then whispered back, “But I don’t think his decision is that bad...I mean I know they are the Royal Sword, but…” Epel continued his thoughts, “Yuu always knows who he could trust or not, so it’s better teaming up with them, then being teamed up with random groups.”

“Did you guys say something?” Yuu turned at them, glaring, which the four of the first year jolted, and quickly shut up, looking away. Yuu sighed, then walked slowly, same pacing with his squad. He then whispered at them, “I trust Feng-san and the rest of them, beside I don’t want to be grouped randomly with any of the Noble Sanctuary…” Yuu said, frowning. Deuce noticed this, then remembered about the accident, “Ah...right…well at least we know that someone else cares for our little Prefecture,” Deuce said, chuckling, which Yuu deadpan staring at him. “Call me little again, I’ll ask Azul-senpai to make an anemone again on your head” Yuu threatened dangerously, Deuce gulped nervously, knowing he might actually do it, “N-No...anything but the anemone…”Ace’s face went pale hearing the threat, and didn’t dare to say anything. Jack chuckled at it, enjoying the situation, while Epel tilted his head in confusion.

Yuu then walked faster again, matching Malleus’ pace. Yuu glanced at Malleus, he had been quiet since morning, so Yuu’s worried, is Malleus mad at him?


	13. Day 3. Part 2 - Ancient Writings Are Weird Indeed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient writings is supposedly a third year subject, so why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple updates~ xD
> 
> Let me spoil you guys just for today~

After walking through the forest, they finally arrived at a clearing, where the ruins were. The students look at the ruins in amaze, for how many, and how beautiful and historic it was. Malleus looked at it, and it was always a sight worth his time, he then glanced at Yuu. Yuu’s expression was probably the most amazed one among all of the students, Malleus can’t help but smile at him. Lilia, who stood beside Malleus, noticed this, then smirked to himself, feeling all so giddy, ‘My~ oh my~!’

Yuu didn’t notice the look, but his excited expression, gradually changed, into shock. ‘Exact same...H-how...This place…’ “is...the same…” Yuu muttered under his breath, but Malleus blinked, obviously caught what Yuu said, clearly. Malleus narrowed his eyes, then tapped on Yuu’s shoulder, Yuu flinched, then looked at him, “Yuu…” Malleus whispered to him quietly, and Yuu’s expression changed, into upset. “...I’ll...sigh...I’ll tell everything later…” Now, it was Malleus turned to change his expression, he looked down, maybe now Yuu is afraid of him...? Yuu realized what he did then tucked at Malleus’ vest, when Malleus looked at him, Yuu smiled, “Sorry, I’m just upset toward myself...” he whispered, at least that put one of Malleus’ worries aside.

Malleus blinked, then sigh in relief, but still worries about Yuu. Perhaps, the reason he woke up earlier was...he got another similar dream.

So Yuu did have another dream, and now it bothered him, thought Malleus. Yuu promised him that he will tell everything to him later, but Yuu still feel somewhat troubled. The group started to walk approaching the ruins. At first, they walked through smaller buildings and ruins, they also saw some stone carvings, presumably the stone guardians from the legend They then entered some buildings, the ceilings were broken, but still covered most of the grounds. “Alright everyone, this is the palace of the ancient kingdom, Atlantis!” the contributor announced, then told the groups that they may explore around with their own groups, so they did. Yuu’s big group is now exploring around the walls with a bunch of carvings.

The carvings have their own stories, Yuu noticed. Like the middle carving was about the legend they heard last night, it has the barrier protecting the city, with stone guardians surrounding it. Yuu noticed that there was also a swirl of light up above the city, and it looks similar to the light in his dream. There were ancient writings on each of the carvings, and their guides being 3rd years they could help their kids to translate them, and take notes of it as well. Yuu paid extra attention to Malleus' translation, because he loves history like this, and also to distract himself from thinking about his dream.

Malleus stopped translating one of the carvings, then moved on to the next one, then he suddenly said, “Will you tell me what happened, Yuu?” Yuu stopped moving, then sighed heavily, “...I had another dream again” “I figured so” Yuu looked at him surprised, “Eh? How did you-...did I wake you up...?” Yuu asked quietly, worried about disturbing his guide’s sleep, “Don’t be upset toward yourself, I've always been a light sleeper since I was a child. It’s nothing bothersome for me, now will you tell me?” Malleus asked, squatting in front of Yuu, so they’re almost the same height. Yuu blinked, then sighed again and told what his dream was. Yuu pulled out the magic crystal he got from Malleus last night, holding it preciously, “In the dream, this crystal showed up, I think they have some kind of light or healing magic in them, and...I feel strange familiarity toward these ruins, and these carvings,” Yuu explained.

Malleus nodded, “I do not know what may cause your dreams, but if it’s troubling you too much, you can share your burden with me, even with your friends,” Malleus smiled, then petting Yuu’s head. Yuu looked at him surprised, not expecting the pet, Malleus chuckled lightly, “We may also might found what caused it in here, that’s why, get yourself up now,” Malleus stood up, then walked again, and Yuu hurriedly followed him. Yuu walked slower when Malleus did walk slower, and felt his own head, feeling some warm sensation creeped up to his face.

Yuu stopped and looked at a smaller carving, “Tsunotarou! Can you read this one?” Yuu called out to Malleus, he turned around and looked at the carving as well. Yuu tried to read it as well in his mind, then Malleus said, “It’s a bit damaged but still legible, however,” Malleus paused, looking at the writings again, “I’m afraid I can’t translate these.” Yuu blinked then looked at him, confused, “Eh? Really? But I don’t think it needs any translation,” Yuu said, Malleus blinked, and looked at Yuu in shock. “A...Are you saying...Yuu, you could read them?” he asked, feeling troubled by his assumption, but Yuu nodded, “I think? Here,” Yuu pointed at the beginning of the writings, “It says ‘Suffered souls, powerful magic, heed my words’, but this part I can’t read them,” Yuu pointed at the rest of the writings.

Malleus blinked again, then cleared his throat, “Ahem...Yuu, are you sure you have never read, any ancient writings?” Yuu shook his head, obviously clueless, and Malleus sighed. “Yuu, I believe, you’re the only one who can read them, for now. I can’t read them, I’ve never seen this kind of writing before,” Malleus explained, and it was Yuu’s turn to blinked. “Pardon?”

Malleus sighed, letting Yuu to slowly sink the information he gave. Yuu then said, in shock, “I could...read these ancient writings?” “Yes” “But how...I just read them, they look like Japanese to me...” Yuu said, feeling a bit troubled with this fact. Malleus thought silently, “Perhaps...” Yuu looked at him, “Perhaps it’s part of your ‘talent’ Papa Odo mentioned that time,” Malleus said, a bit hesitant, not sure if what he thought was correct or false. Yuu thought about it as well, “Maybe...but that doesn’t explain this deja vu feels,” Yuu said. Malleus sighed, “Well, are there other writings from before that you can read?” Yuu shook his head, “No, only this one. Oh!” Yuu then noticed, the carving with the writings was a carving about the injured man and the woman from his dream. “Tsu-Tsunotarou...this carving...” Malleus examined it, then realized what Yuu’s trying to say, “?! It’s...the same as your dream...is it?” Yuu nodded.

Malleus looked around, seeing that their groups had been examining different carvings still on his line of sight, he looked at Yuu again, “How about we examine this one carving? We might find some answers to your questions,” Malleus suggested, and Yuu nodded in agreement. Yuu and Malleus worked together on trying to figure out the damaged writings. Yuu was able to draw out the upper and the below part, while Malleus tried to retrace the Atlantic writings from carvings before the one they examined, and tried to fit it into the parts. After a while, the writings finally became readable to both of them.

“Every energy shall do what I say, Under My Command”

“...” “...” both fell into silence, as if waiting for something to happen. Yuu looked around, nothing changed, then sigh, “Tsunotarou, do you think this is some kind of spell??” Yuu asked, realizing that the words almost sounded like when casting a spell. Malleus thought for a bit, “Hmmm, perhaps it maybe is a spell, or...a unique magic,” Malleus said.

“Unique...magic? But isn’t unique magic supposed to be something unique to each person? Why would anyone write their own spell, knowing that nobody else could perform it?” Yuu asked, more confused, Malleus only shook his head, “I have no idea why, perhaps they wanted to show off their unique magic.” Yuu was silent for a bit, thinking about something, “Tsunotarou...is it possible that unique magic could be passed down to someone?” “Hm? Well...I do not know if it’s possible, there have never been such cases before,” Malleus said, “But, that doesn’t mean that it’s...impossible…” then added, silently. 

“Why did you ask, Yuu?” Malleus asked, Yuu was hesitant for a bit, but answered honestly, “When I read this writing fully, somehow my head became dizzy, like uumm…” Yuu stopped, thinking what’s the correct words to say what he felt, “Ah! It’s like that time when Jamil-senpai hypnotized me!!”

“Ahem! You do know I could hear you, right?” Jamil asked, narrowed his eyes at Yuu from afar. Yuu shut his mouth, then smiled apologetically. Kalim looked at Yuu and Malleus, “Hey hey, what did you guys find?” he asked curiously, then walked approaching them. Kalim’s question seemed to catch the others’ attention, then they all went closer as well. Malleus stood up, followed by Yuu, Yuu gave Kalim a note they wrote about the writing, “I found a carving, Tsunotarou and I tried to translate what’s written on it.” Kalim examined the writing, then laughed, “Ahaha! Well I can’t translate any of these, so I don’t get it!” he said proudly, Jamil sighed, then examined the writing as well. The guides get turns to examine the writings, they could only read the last part, which was rewrote by Malleus and Yuu.

“How could none of us translate the first part of this?” Leona asked, annoyed, then looked at Yuu, “Hey Herbivore! How come you could read the first part? Don’t try to hide it, I heard you earlier,” he demanded. Yuu sighed, “Well, I would like an answer on that as well. I have no idea how, but when I look at these words, they look like normal Japanese for me,” Yuu explained.

Lilia was silent, as if in his own thoughts, Malleus noticed this,”Lilia” “Hm?” “Do you perhaps know the reason for this phenomenon?” Lilia hummed, “Well, I have some speculations. Perhaps Yuu might have come here at some times ago, or perhaps Yuu might be a reincarnation of the owner of the writing,” he said, earning silence from everyone. “Hey! It’s quite rude to be silent after I gave my opinions,” Lilia pouted, arms on his hips. Yuu was the first one to recover from the shock, “B-But, I may understand the second speculation, but the first is a bit...odd. I don’t think I have come here, or even to Twisted Wonderland…” Yuu explained, feeling doubt and more confused. Lilia sighed, “That’s why I said ‘perhaps’, those were just my assumption, without any strong evidence, I can’t say much about your situation.”

Yuu looked down, being clueless to the reason why he could read any of the writing, made him upset to himself even more. Ace and Deuce were silently looking at him, then smiled, “Well, there’s no use in just standing around,” Ace started, “That’s right, let’s go search these ruins, and we might find the answer, don’t you think so, Yuu?” Deuce asked, smiling at Yuu. Yuu looked at both, with teary eyes, “Y-You guys…”

“Geehh! Now! Don’t cry hey!!” Ace said, embarrassed by Yuu’s face. Yuu chuckled, well he was glad that now he had people he could rely on, just like Malleus said. “Let’s pa-patto do this then!” Ace declared. Yuu and Deuce let out a ‘Yeah!’, and the others were just chuckling at the energetic trio. Malleus smiled at the recovered Yuu, while Lilia also smiled at Malleus, “Malleus, seems like you’re able to guide him this time,” Lilia said, proud at Malleus’ achievement, Malleus only shook his head, “He got himself great companions, I just told what’s necessary for him” “Still, it was an achievement nonetheless,” Lilia stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to write the original plot line of this series, but I don't know when will it come out, maybe after this? I don't know, let's see about that some time later.
> 
> Oh, I also realized that the day 2 and 3 were shorter than the day 1, but I think it was because how short the day 1 was, compared to the day 2 and 3


	14. Day 3. Part 3 - Closer to The Answers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened, and everyone was panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter update, cause I spoiled you guys too much yesterday :"DDD

The group explored again, this time deeper into the buildings. There are still carvings on the walls, even on the floors and the remaining of the ceilings. There weren’t any weird writings that only Yuu could read, and none of them actually were like spells, only stories behind them. After a while, they took a break for lunch time. Yuu sat on a stone table, then sighed, still looking at the note about the spell. Yuu turned it side to side, thinking that it might change words if it’s being turned around or something. Yuu squinted his eyes, then realized that there was another way to turn the words.

Yuu used his smartphone, and with the camera on it, he might be able to flip the words. He did so, and the writings changed! ‘Finally…’ Yuu thought, tried to read what was written on the flipped picture.

“Ancient power, magical spirits, hear my plea, for I am in need of your assist **ance, Hear My Wish** ,” Yuu murmured the words. After he finished the spell, Yuu felt dizzy and light, his eyes glowing yellow gently. Yuu silently walked away from the group, and nobody noticed that he was leaving. Yuu walked into a door leading downstairs, where one hardly could see the door, his crystal necklace also glowing, and it went forward, as if tugging Yuu to follow it.

“Everyone~ Your kind Cater-senpai has brought back some lunches!~” Cater said, showing off bags of food for them, behind him was Deuce also bringing a bag of food, and a bag of drinks. “Finally…” Leona murmured, grabbing one of the lunch boxes. Everyone started to gather around, and take their own food and drink. When Epel took his portion, he looked around, noticing one of them wasn’t present. “Uuum, does anyone see Yuu?” he asked nervously. “Eh?” most of them looked surprised, “He was sitting on the stone…table...?!” Malleus turned to look at the stone table Yuu was sitting on, meeting nothing on the table, “What- I didn’t see him leaving…” Malleus said, started to panic. Leona growled, “Tch...where the hell is that herbivore...I didn’t hear him leaving as well,” Leona said, feeling a growing annoyance.

“Well, he couldn’t have vanished into thin air!” Ace said, feeling shocked and worried about the non-magic friend of his. “Yuu?! Where are you?!” Deuce shouted, hoping that Yuu will answered. However, his scream only echoed through the ruins. “Damnit! Where could he be…?” Deuce asked, feeling worried as well. “I will try to track him,” Jack said, sniffing the air, and went to the stone table. He then growled, “Nothing...there’s no Yuu’s scent left here…” Jack said, disappointed to himself. “Aaaagghh!!! Yuu!! Where are you?!” Ace shouted in frustration. The first year squad, the RSA, Cater and Kalim started to shout the question into the buildings, but only their echoes replied back.

“Calm down all of you,” Lilia said, face turning serious. Everyone quieted down, “We can’t just blindly throw those questions into the air. Let’s all split up and search for Yuu, it’s faster this way,” Lilia suggested, “Aggh…what a pain…” Leona muttered, “Come now Leona! Let’s not be a pain yourself!” Farena demanded, already dragging Leona with him.

The group split up and scattered around the palace ruins, searching for the dark haired teen. Sebek was with Silver, then decided to split up when they met a splitting road, “Sebek I’ll go the right, you go to the left,” Silver said. “Don’t order me around, Silver!” Sebek said, but obeyed anyway. ‘That human...what a bothersome!!’ Sebek thought to himself, his face was already fuming with rage. “HEY HUMAN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Sebek screamed throughout the road. Far from them, Yuu walked down through the stone stairs, still looking in daze.

Yuu may have looked hypnotized by something, but in actuality, he was sleeping. Seems whatever spell he read earlier, might put him into a sleeping state, and took over his body to go somewhere.

_Yuu blinked his eyes, and the scene in front of him was the brawny man holding a gun in front of the glasses man and the Atlantean woman, "It’s their life force! Their crystal is the only thing keeping these people alive! You take that away then they’ll die!!" The glasses man said, the brawny man only smiled, and talked about the price and such. He then threatened both of them, showing a ripped page in front of the glasses man, “Let’s try this again.”_

_The scene changed again, this time it was at the king's chamber, Yuu never saw this place before, but he knew whoever sat on that small throne had to be the king. The brawny man and his crew threaten the people with their guns, he even hurt the old king, but stopped when he looked at the pool in front of the king’s throne. The brawny man then stepped on it, followed by one of his crews, the Atlantean woman, and the glasses man. Yuu walked beside them, and the symbol turned out to be a platform, and it went downward._

_Yuu knew that this is a dream, but somehow, why did he feel that he's actually in the place? Yuu shook the thoughts, then continued following the group. They walked, saw a pool, and above it was a swirl of light. Yuu recognized the light, then saw the woman walk closer, her eyes glowed and lost in a daze. She walked closer to the light, the glasses man tried to stop her, but was interrupted by the brawny man._

_Yuu followed her, examining the woman as well. That look on her face, was the same look as the woman from his first dream. When she stopped under the light, the light consumed and floated her to come closer to the light. After she reached the light, Yuu and the other people in his dream were blinded, and then the woman came back down again. However, her figure has changed, she glowed, like the crystal._

_She then walked out, as if in daze, ignoring everything around her, but Yuu soon realized, she wasn't in daze. The whole time she walked, she kept gazing at Yuu. It brings chills knowing this, but when he wanted to know what she wanted, she already put it into a metal box, and was brought away by the crew from the kingdom._

_The scene changed again, this time the glasses man was sitting beside the dying king. “She had chosen to be a host!” “Chosen? So you mean, that this thing is alive?” “In a way,” the king said, “The crystal thrived under the collected emotions of all who came before us, in return it provided power. As it grew, it developed a consciousness of its own. I had once used the crystal power as a weapon of war,” the king explained, coughing a bit._

_“My burden would have become hers, when the time is right. But now, it falls to you,” the king said, giving his crystal neck to the glasses man. “Return the crystal, save Atlantis, save my daughter." The king breathed his last energy, and passed away. The fate of Atlantis now bestold to the glasses man, Yuu watched from afar, the kingdom growing sadder and duller, because they had lost 3 important things, their king, their princess, and their light._

_“Fearing others is a reasonable act, but at least there is one who cares, right?”_

Yuu slowly opened his eyes, he looked around, but soon blinked in shock. He had no idea where he was, the place was white and bright, it almost blinded him. “W-where am I…?” Yuu wondered, looking around, as if he was standing in the middle of empty space. Yuu then walked for a bit, feeling strangely light, and he felt under his feet were ripples. Is he in a pool or something?

“Well, it’s been a while since a person came to visit us.”


	15. Day 3. Part 4 - Heart of Atlantis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret~ secrets~

The sudden voice freaked Yuu to the core, “Eep!!” Yuu jolted, looking around, then noticed that there was someone not far from him. That someone was just chuckling, and floated closer to him. The person was glowing with teal blue light, Yuu can’t figure if the person was a man or a woman, the person’s voice didn’t help as well, because it sounded like 2 or 4 voices mixed in together. “Who...who are you?” Yuu asked, the figure floated around him, examining him closely. “We shall tell you our name, boy, if you tell us yours first,” the figure said, standing in front of him. “I-I’m Yuu...my name is Yuu,” he said, “Yuu...Yuu! Such an odd name,” the figure chuckled, “Well then, Yuu. We are called Heart, Heart of Atlantis,” the figure, Heart, said.

“Heart...of Atlantis?” Heart nodded, “Then, are you the star, the light from those carvings?” Yuu asked, and Heart nodded again. Yuu was silent, then gulped his saliva, nervously, “T-Then, can you answer some of my questions?” “Of course, we know every answer to your every question,” Heart said, walking around, and followed by Yuu. “You want to know why you had those dreams about our kingdom’s past, you want to know what’s your connection with these ruins and the spell you found earlier. We could provide you the answers, if you let us look at you closer,” Heart said, smiling, and perhaps used magic to make Yuu stop walking. “Woah!” “Now then…” Heart grabbed Yuu’s face, holding it for a few seconds, then let go.

“Hmm, you do look like that person, same face, same voice, however,” Heart paused, then looked at Yuu closely, “different heart...how strange,” Heart murmured to themselves, then clapped their hands, “Ah! Perhaps...yes...perhaps that might be it-” “Co-Could you please explain what are you talking about?” Yuu asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how close Heart were with him. “Hm? Why would you be interested in whatever we say?” “You said that you will answer every of my questions, then I also want some explanation as to why you want to examine me,” Yuu said confidently, he knew that he has the right to know. Heart paused, then chuckled lightly, “Very well then.”

“You see, there was someone who has the same face and voice as yours, however, your hearts are opposite to each other. Tell me Yuu, do you ever wish for power, that is so great that you could rule the world?” Yuu looked at Heart, and deadpan staring at them, “Huh? Of course not! Why would I do such a tiring thing? I would have preferred something that is useful when protecting my friends and myself,” he answered honestly, “Why just your friends and yourself? Where’s the family part?” Yuu flinched at the word, then fell silent. Heart were waiting for an answer, then heard him murmur quietly, “I have no more family…” Ah, is that so, Heart thought.

“Ah...perhaps you missed something, boy. Well, let’s continue shall we? Where were we...ah yes, the person, that person. Boy, even if you said you have no more family, this person we met years ago, was perhaps someone related to you,” Heart said. Yuu’s eyes widened, feeling shock at the statement Heart made, “...But...I thought…” “Did you think that your parents were from your own world? Boy, how naive you are. It would have made sense if one of them was from our world, from this Twisted Wonderland,” Heart chuckled. This new information shocked Yuu the most, but Heart said, “No need to worry about that person” “But! If that’s true then-” “We said, it’s nothing to worry about, for now at least.”

“Yuu, you have other concerning things going around you right now, and knowing this person might damage you now, we would like to let you know who this person is, when the time is right,” Heart said, not leaving any room to argue. Yuu could only sigh, and putting aside the new thoughts, “Then can you tell me, my connection with these Atlantic writings and spell?” Heart nodded, “Of course. I would give you some information of this person, he was a pure descendant of ancient Atlantean, you could think about the rest yourself, we assume,” Heart smiled, seeing Yuu already realizing what they meant. “Oh! And not just any Atlantean,” Yuu looked at them confused, “Huh? What do you mean by that?” Heart chuckled, then whispered in Yuu's ear, “Let us tell you our little secret...only a royal bloodline can withstand our touch.”

Yuu then understood what they meant, then the magic stopping his movement was lifted. “Woah! Uuum...thanks?” “No need, now then moving on to the next business,” Heart said, approaching Yuu once again, and taking a hold of his crystal necklace. “We would like to make you our host,” Heart simply said, earning Yuu’s disbelief face, “P-Pardon?”

“We would like to make you our host,” Heart repeated, and Yuu already backing away, “W-Wait a minute! Why would you need me as your host?” “We’re tired of living like this,” Heart solemnly answered, and Yuu immediately went quite. “Thousands of years ago, one of our princesses was able to prevent another destruction by becoming our host, but then the kingdom resurfaced once more. The people started to leave us, built new lives, and forget about us. We then became a history, only to be learned, and only to be sold,” Heart was visibly angered by what other people had done to them.

“We have no use for the Atlanteans, and we are slowly crumbling, we are being destroyed by those who are greedy for power and money. That person took half of our magic, and used us for dark magic! That’s why we couldn’t burst our power like we used to, so...,” Heart looked at Yuu, grabbing his crystal once again. “Let us be your power.”

Yuu was hesitant, he had witnessed what the crystal could do to him, but his good heart isn’t going to let others suffer for a long time, “But- I’m not a magician! The Dark Mirror said I possessed no magic…” “No. You could use magic, but not in a way others use,” Heart said, giving some hints for Yuu. Yuu blinked, still doubting that he could use magic, but seeing Heart’s pained face, he simply can’t say no to those who need help, “...okay then! I’ll be your host!” Yuu declared, then earned a grateful smile from them. “Thank you, Yuu. We are forever in debt to you,” Heart said, then starting to focus their magic into the crystal.

“Now, return to yourself, Yuu, your friends are looking for you.”

The crystal glowed brightly, it blinded Yuu so much. Then suddenly, surge of energy entering Yuu, and it felt so powerful Yuu almost throw up from the feeling. Thankfully he was able to withstand the overwhelming energy, and soon Heart were gone. Yuu’s crystal glowed slightly, and Yuu felt his body floated down.


	16. Day 3. Part 5 - Trouble Always Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu was found! But trouble always follow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Almost Dead Experience!! (I think it's better I put this warning)

Sebek has run and searched for Yuu for quite a while, “Where...where the hell...is that human?” he asked himself, in frustration. “AAAGGGHHH!!! What will happen to Malleus-sama if we don’t find that human?! How could he be so troublesome to Malleus-sama- huh?” Sebek looked around, and felt a powerful magic near him. It was close, Sebek could feel it, and he immediately dashed toward the source of the magic.

‘Was that the human’s doing? No...he can’t use magic! Hopefully he didn’t pull anything unnecessary!’ Sebek thought to himself, arriving to what seems like the king’s chamber. Sebek looked around, and noticed that the pool had a hole. He looked closer, and the hole connected to another chamber under it. So Sebek went down with floating magic, and he then saw a pool, above it was a swirl of light. When he landed, the swirl slowly lost its glow, then a light came down. From the light, a body floated down from it. Sebek looked at the body, then realized it was Yuu!

“Human?! No- Yuu?!” Sebek called out, running to the middle and caught Yuu’s limbed body. Yuu has lost consciousness, Sebek noticed that that’s not the only thing, Yuu’s crystal was glowing brightly, then slowly the light dimmed itself. Sebek laid him on the dry land, then tried to wake him up, by slapping or shaking his shoulders, “Hey human! Wake up!! Don’t make Malleus-sama worried now! Wake up!!” Sebek said, and literally shouted it at Yuu.

Sebek repeated the shout, then Yuu opened his, blinked away the blankness, and saw Sebek. “Yo-You are...Sebek...right?” “That’s right, human. Now get up, don’t want to make Malleus-sama wait for too long,” Sebek urged, helping Yuu to stand up. “Ah...Tsunotarou...right right...agh!” Yuu said slowly, then held his head. “Hey! You’re okay?” Sebek said quickly, Yuu waved at him a bit, “It’s okay...just a headache I think…” “Well if that's so, let’s get out from here-” both Sebek and Yuu stopped moving. They looked around with their eyes, “Someone- no there are more of them…” Yuu murmured, Sebek looked at him in disbelief, ‘Did he suddenly become a high level magician or something? How could he feel magic energy...Tch, now’s not the time to think about that!’ Sebek thought. “Come out! We know you’re here whoever you are!” Sebek called out, readying his hand on his magic pen. Yuu was able to stand on himself, the headache went away like nothing, now he could stand on his own guard.

Yuu jolted then turned to see a fire magic on his way, so he immediately avoided it, then threw a rock at where the magic came from. It hit the caster! Sebek was also able to avoid some spells and casted his own spells to the casters, and hit all of them. The casters fell from their hideout, and they were the Noble Sanctuary students. “?! Noble scums! How dare you attack us so cowardly!” Sebek said, baring his teeth, and ready to use his magic pen. The NSC students immediately got up, Yuu saw that there were three of them. Yuu and Sebek already were at a disadvantage by numbers, while Sebek was a Diasomnia student, meaning he has high level magic, Yuu was only a person without any magical power, so he only armed himself with rocks and pebbles.

“Tch...we were expecting Malleus, but his follower isn’t a bad deal!” student 1 grinned, firing another spell at Sebek, and Sebek was able to counterattacked the spell. “Hmph! Don’t you dare underestimate me, lowly humans!” Sebek said, throwing another powerful wind spell at them. Yuu was avoiding one of the NSC attacks, while he was also throwing rocks at them. ‘Their magics are pretty powerful...guess they are higher level magicians than Ace and the others...if that so, even Sebek won’t be able to hold them long!’ Yuu thought.

“Sebek! They’re not some ordinary first year, they’re almost on par with you, and our number is lower than them! We need a plan!” Yuu said, while he kept avoiding the attacks. Sebek huffed, knowing that the NSC indeed almost on par with him, “Tch! Don’t order me around, human-” “If we want to win, listen to me please!” Yuu pleaded, with a harsh tone making Sebek unable to talk back. Sebek let out a ‘tch’ then grabbed Yuu to hide behind a carved giant stone. “So what’s your plan?” Sebek whispered, keeping an eye on the NSC, Yuu whispered back, “I’m going to try and take their magic pens, while you help me keep them distracted” “Are you nuts?! You might get killed!” Yuu exhaled a breath, then smiled at Sebek, “Don’t worry, my running and agility are almost on par with Ruggie-senpai.”

“Come out! Now who’s turn to be cowards huh?! Ahahaha!!” NSC student 2 laughed maniacally, the three of them walking approaching the stone. Sebek then suddenly threw a bunch of wind and fire spells at them, and the NSC were caught off guard, making them only use weak defensive magic for a while. “Tch! So sudden- Take this-!” NSC student 3 shouted, but stopped abruptly, feeling a hand grabbing his magic pen. Yuu snatched the student 3’s magic pen, and kicked him on the face, making him fall down on his butt. The student 3 groaned, catching the other 2’s attention, “What the-?!” “You-!!” NSC student 2 grabbed Yuu harshly, Yuu was caught off guard, but still put up a fight with him.

“Yuu?! Tch!” Sebek shouted, but immediately focused back on his own fight with NSC student 1. Yuu and the NSC student 2 were on battle fist with fist, Yuu was able to take his magic pen as well, but he can’t fight fist to fist like Deuce or Jack, so he was in a bad place. While brawling with the student 2, his crystal was glowing slightly, catching the student 2’s interest. The student 2 grinned nervously, then took his crystal instead, and ran away. “Hey-!” By the time, Sebek was able to knock down student 1, and Yuu was stopped by student 3, grabbing his foot. “Gaah! Sebek!” Sebek looked at Yuu, then at the runaway student, “Catch him please! He got the crystal Malleus gave to me!!” Yuu begged Sebek, while kicking the student 3. Sebek flinched, ‘Malleus-sama gave something to him…?!’ “Aaaghh! Fine but take care of yourself and get out!!” Sebek shouted, summoning his broom and went after the student 2.

Yuu was able to kick off the student 3 then wanted to go after Sebek, but his road got blocked by stones. He turned to see that the student 1 casted the spell to block his way, ‘Well, at least only of them could use magic…’ Yuu thought, feeling a growing frustration. Yuu went into a fighting state, preparing for the worse.

Sebek flying after the student 2 through the small tunnel, the NSC probably went through here to ambush them earlier. “Stop right there human!” Sebek shouted, getting slower to a running figure and light. Sebek sped up, and tackled the student 2 out of the tunnel. Seeing that it was a high fall, Sebek immediately grabbed the student and landed outside. 

“Did you guys find Yuu?” Lilia asked the others, they already grouped up again outside of the building, and all of them shook their heads. Malleus grew more and more uneasy, worrying what might happen to Yuu. Silver looked around, “Sebek isn’t back yet?” Lilia looked around then checked at his smartphone, “I’ll try to contact him” Jack’s wolf ears twitch, “Wait I think I hear something,” Jack turned to look behind, and then above him, he then saw 2 figures flying out of the building.

The student 2 fought back, but soon enough got tackled by Sebek, “Now be quiet and follow me-” Sebek stopped looking at the student and suddenly twitched harshly, his eyes then looked at the student’s hand, and widened up. The NSC student’s hand started to solidify into blue colored crystal, and has some lines of crimson. Sebek immediately opened his not-yet solidified hand, and saw the crystal glowed anger red fall down from his hand. The solidifying process stopped, leaving the student passed out from fear.

Sebek looked at the crystal was gradually dimmed the red glow into blue, much gentler light, “Wh-what the hell was that…” Sebek asked in disbelief, reaching to touch the crystal.

“Stop Sebek”

Sebek stopped, looking up were Lilia and Malleus, and behind them were the others. Lilia noticed the passed out NSC student, “Oya? What’s this fellow doing here?” “Li-Lilia-sama! Malleus-sama!” Sebek immediately stood up. Malleus looked at the crystal and went to pick it up, but was stopped by Sebek, “Young master! Please don’t touch that!!” Malleus looked at him, demanding an explanation, “T-That crystal, when this human held it earlier, it turned his hand into crystal…” Sebek said, showing the crystalized hand to them. Lilia examined the hand, but he expressed no worry, “Do not be worry Sebek, if my guess is right I assumed that crystal is a pure magic crystal of Atlantis, and only royal blood could withstand the magic, Malleus is safe to touch it,” Lilia explained, and Malleus picked up the crystal, examining it a bit, as if looking for any damage. He then glared deadly at the passed out NSC student, then at Sebek.

“Did you find Yuu?” he demanded, Sebek gulped slightly, “I-I did, but these NSC scums ambushed us and we got separated…” “Show me the way,” Malleus said, summoning his broom. Sebek nodded, “Right away, Malleus-sama!” then rode on his broom, Malleus followed suit, “Lilia, tell Crowley what happened” “Alright, be safe now,” Lilia replied.

When they flew through the tunnel, they immediately backed out again, and through the tunnel, a burst of water came out. Malleus and Sebek looked at the sudden flow of water, “What happened…” Malleus murmured.

Yuu was panting hard, face a bit swollen. Now that the student 3 has finally passed out, Yuu is facing the student 1, still has his magic pen. The student 1 fired a spell at Yuu, and Yuu was able to avoid it, and run toward him. Student 1 fired again, and Yuu was able to avoid it, and threw the sharp rocks at his face. “Ugh!!” it hit, Yuu hurriedly snatched his magic pen away, and using chop motion onto his neck, making him pass out as well. Yuu was able to sigh in relief, only to be met with shaky grounds. Yuu looked around, and saw a destroyed lever. Yuu groaned to himself, ‘Ahhhh...the attack he avoided earlier must have hit it…’ The ground then immediately flooded dangerously fast, Yuu looked up, the hole already closed up. “Aaahhh what a great accident!” Yuu said sarcasmly, then bitterly grabbed both the unconscious NSC students and swam along with the flood. (Thankfully his handbag was magic handbag)

The flood reached almost to the ground above them, Yuu tried to break it, with rocks, and his hands. However, the ground was too hard, and if he can’t open it they will drown! “Please break...break...BREAK! AGGH!!” Yuu shouted in frustration, he coughed water that almost went through his breathing tunnel, and trembled from the cold water. Yuu closed his eyes, the water reaching his chin. Yuu then remembered the feather he got from Majesty! But…’the feather could only be activated with magic…’ Yuu thought, more frustrated, and scared…

“Is this it? Is this the end...no...I don’t want to die…” Yuu cried, keep hitting the ground above him hard, even until his hand bleed. He still kept holding onto the passed out students, he cursed his own kind heart, “HELP!! COUGH COUGH!! HELP US!!” Yuu shouted, “...please…” he pleaded.

Yuu’s teary eyes met the water starting to reach his nose, he tilted his head up so he could still take some air, “Haa…ancient power…” Yuu closed his eyes, “magical spirits...he-hear my plea...fo-for I a-am in…” Yuu thought that it was stupid, “need...of your- assistance…” it was useless because he can’t use magic, “ **He** ar-M **y...Wish…** ” Yuu took a large amount of air, and let the water reach his head. Unknown to Yuu, his handbag glowed, and suddenly.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

CRASH SPLASH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly almost cried writing this :"(((


	17. Day 3. Part 6 - The Prince is Safe Once More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu was saved!!

THUMP THUMP THUMP

CRASH SPLASH

Yuu can’t see what happened, but he suddenly felt something grab him and pulled him up. Suddenly met with fresh air, Yuu gasped, coughing at the sudden intake he did, then looked at what grabbed him. Yuu’s eyes widened, it was Majesty that pulled them out, “Ha...Majesty!” he exclaimed in joy. Majesty grabbed Yuu with its beak, then threw Yuu onto its back, and flew out of the building.

Yuu still got a hold of the two passed out students, “Majesty...you came! I thought I can’t call you…” Yuu said, feeling relief to whatever that helped him. ‘You called me,’ Majesty replied through telepathy (adding Majesty’s lines to make this interaction easy to understand). “But you said-” ‘You did use magic, not just in the way others do’ Majesty’s reply reminded him of what Heart said earlier. “What do you mean by that?” Yuu asked, ‘Simple, you used others’ magic as your own,’ Majesty simply said. Yuu blinked, was it because of the spell earlier? “I-I casted a spell earlier, was that because of that?” Majesty looked at him, and nodded, ‘The Heart of Atlantis was once connected to all of us magical beasts, so we know they had chosen you as their host,’ Majesty explained. ‘Taking the Heart won’t do us any harm, so worry not, child,’ Majesty said looking at Yuu, who earlier thought that he may have done something bad to them. ‘Moreover, the spell you casted, you better treasure it. The spell might be useful to you in the future’ “Eh? Why? Even though it is useful, I don’t like using it carelessly…” ‘You won’t, it’s because,

‘The spell is your own unique spell’ Majesty said. Yuu blinked at it, feeling surprised in his heart, his own unique spell? So that was his unique magic, Yuu was silently happy that he was able to find something that made him fit with the rest of his friends.

“Hmm...thank you Majesty, again, for saving me” Yuu said, crying in gratefulness. The hippogriff glanced at him, having a soft spot for the boy, it can’t help but look at him fondly. It soon landed on nearby land, Majesty then screeched to signal someone, as if declaring Yuu’s safety. The one that heard the screeches was Malleus, soon Sebek, they looked around searching for the noise source. Then, they saw the hippogriff screeching at them, and beside it was Yuu, hugging it tightly.

Malleus and Sebek landed near them, but Yuu seems still not noticing them. Malleus walked closer, and saw that Yuu was sobbing. He looked at the hippogriff, slowly bowed. When the hippogriff bowed back, Malleus went closer, and tapped on Yuu’s shoulder. Yuu turned to look at Malleus, eyes full of tears, and his face was swollen a bit. “Ma-Malleus…” Yuu cried, then hugged Malleus tightly, burying his face into his clothes. Malleus could feel his clothes getting wet, but he didn’t care, instead he hugged back, ignoring Sebek’s complaints.

Malleus rubs Yuu’s back, assuring his safety, “Sshh, sshh, I’m here, Yuu, you’re safe” “Hic! Sob…! Malleus! Tsunotarou!! I’m so glad...hic!” Yuu said, between his sobbing. Yuu was so glad he could meet Malleus again, and in his protection. Not that he could take care of himself, but Yuu also needed someone to protect time to time, and he felt comfortable with Malleus. His grip on Malleus' uniform tightens, as if he doesn’t want Malleus to vanish. “There there I’m here,” Malleus said, silently using a sleeping spell to calm Yuu down. When Yuu finally calmed down, and slightly snoring, Malleus took off his uniform jacket, and wrapped it around Yuu. He then carried Yuu on both of his arms, “Ah?! Young master, let me carry him for you” Sebek said, but Malleus shook his head, “No, I need to make sure of his safety myself. Sebek, could you please take care of that pathetic two?” Malleus said, glancing at the unconscious NSC students. Sebek looked at them, then nodded, he pulled out his magic pen, and rope came out to tie them up.

“What should I do with them,Young master?” Sebek asked, tugging the two students. Malleus looked at them darkly, and that look made Sebek nervously backed away a bit, “I would like to deal with them myself, but Yuu is my number one priority, contact Lilia and bring them to him, he will know what needs to be done,” Malleus ordered, starting to leave. He turned to look at the hippogriff, then nodded his head, telepathically said his thanks toward the beast. Majesty nodded back, and flew away. Malleus rides on his broom, with Yuu in his arms, “Oh and Sebek?” “Yes, young master?” Malleus looked at him, face turned to his stoic expression, “If anyone wants to check up on Yuu, tell them to see him in our room” “Understood, Malleus-sama!” Sebek said, and both went on their own ways.

Soon, Malleus arrived at their room, while carrying Yuu, he opened the door, and put Yuu on his bed (Malleus’ bed). With his magic, Malleus was able to take off Yuu’s clothes, prepared warm water in a big bowl with a towel, he even got Yuu’s clothes for him to change, and Malleus already took out some potions and medicines. Malleus rolled his shirt sleeves, and dabbed the wet warm towel on Yuu’s face and body to clean and ease the pain from his injury. Thanks to Malleus’ sleeping spell, Yuu was peacefully snoring, to Malleus’ relief.

After he got cleaned up, Malleus used medical balsam on his face on the swollen part. What caught Malleus’ off guard was Yuu’s body, it was covered with an odd shaped burnt scar, and multiple old wounds. 

‘What happened to you before you came to our world, Yuu…’ Malleus wondered, wanting to know more about the dark haired boy. Continuing to treat Yuu, Malleus then dried his body, and put him into his clean clothes. It’s not the first time he treated someone, Malleus used to take care of Silver when he was a child, so Malleus thought he did a pretty good job on treating Yuu. When he was done, Malleus tidied up the tools, and let Yuu sleep on his bed. ‘Oh, almost forgot’ Malleus pulled out the crystal necklace from his pocket, then put it on Yuu’s neck again.

Malleus smiled fondly at the sleeping Yuu, then flinched, ‘ _I assumed that crystal is a pure magic crystal of Atlantis, and only royal blood could withstand the magic_ ’ Malleus remembered what Lilia said earlier. Then panickedly he looked at Yuu again, but paused, seeing that Yuu was okay, he then sighed in relief. However, he then thought, ‘Wait...how can Yuu withstand the crystal? If what Lilia said was true then...or perhaps, is the crystal also allowed itself to be touched by non-royalty safely?’ Malleus thought about it seriously. Well, nonetheless, Yuu was safe, on his watch this time. ‘He got hurt again...because I lowered my guard…’ Malleus swore that he would keep Yuu out of harm, but will he be able to keep it?

Soon, Yuu groaned for a bit, and slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the room brightness, he met Malleus’ relieved face, “Yuu!” Malleus said, really relieved that Yuu was awake. Yuu blinked, “Tsu-Tsunotarou…? Ugh…” Yuu sat up slowly, feeling a bit light headed, “What happened…” Yuu asked, slowly processing his memories. 

“That is supposedly my question, Yuu,” Malleus said, crossing his arms on his chest. Yuu blinked, then slowly his eyes went wide, then sighed heavily, “I’m sorry...I wandered around without any of you guys did I?” Yuu asked, and Malleus nodded. Malleus leaned closer, so he was face to face with Yuu, “Will you tell me what happened?” Yuu looked down, feeling that Malleus would know if he lied, so he sighed and told Malleus, “Maybe it would be faster to explain it with the others?” Yuu said, but more like asked to Malleus. Malleus sighed, “Okay then, I shall call everyone in a minute” “Thank you, Tsunotarou,” Yuu smiled. 

Yuu then realized something, and flushed creeped into his face, “U-Uuumm Tsunotarou…? Why am I on your bed?” Malleus looked at him, then smirked, “Why, I can’t just let an injured boy like you sleep on that small bed of yours, right? Beside my bed is the nearest to the door, you can sleep there until you can move your body,” Malleus said, chuckling to himself, because he managed to make the little prefecture embarrassed.

Yuu was blushing hard, his hands covering his face, ‘Aaagghhh!!! What is this feeling…?!’ Yuu thought to himself, trying his best to cool his face down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing a.k.a spoiler hint xD


	18. Day 3. Part 7 - New Facts Won’t Change Anything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu told everyone the truth! ....well, mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for always supporting this series!!
> 
> Seeing your comments really made my day!! Thank you very much!! ^^

Later on, Yuu noticed that his swollen face starting to return to normal, seems like whatever medicine Malleus used on him was very effective. His eyes landed on the blue crystal on his chest, he held it and examined it. ‘Heart...I’ll try my best to be your host…’ Yuu said in his head, then suddenly. 

‘Oh! That’s good to hear!!’ 

“Ah?!” Yuu screamed, jolted in shock, alarming Malleus who’s on the phone, “Yuu?!” He looked at him worried, “N-No it’s nothing Tsunotarou…” Yuu frantically said, waving his hands, ‘Wh-What was that?!’ ‘Fufufu~ It’s okay, it’s us, Heart’ Malleus still looked at him concerned, but Yuu looked at the crystal in disbelief. ‘Wait...You’re still there?’ ‘We will be gone in a few minutes, boy. The crystalling process took longer than it used to be, so let’s chat for a bit, shall we?’ Heart suggested from inside the crystal.

Malleus sat beside Yuu, then looked at the crystal as well, “Is there something wrong with the crystal?” Yuu looked at him, then tried to avoid the question, “Well uumm…” ‘It’s okay, Yuu. That person is Malleus Draconia, yes? We trust him with our little bond’ Heart said, reassuring Yuu that their bond isn’t a secret or anything. “Ah right, is not a secret for you…” Yuu murmured to the crystal, then sighed, “Tsunotarou...you see, uuh inside this crystal is...the heartofatlantis…” Yuu said quickly, but Malleus managed to catch it. Malleus seemed to be surprised, then looked interested, “Hoo~ the Heart of Atlantis? How interesting, so it went inside your crystal then?” Malleus touched the crystal, but then soon heard the sudden, ‘How rude! Please don’t call us ‘it’, even though we are crystal, we were made from a mass of people's emotions, young man!’ Heart stated, feeling offended by Malleus' question earlier.

Malleus was surprised, then looked at Yuu, then back at the crystal, “Ahh...so you’re the Heart of Atlantis, I thought you had died out from that accident” “That accident? What accident?” Yuu asked, but deep down he felt he knew what he was talking about, ‘Boy, you already what he meant’ “...” ‘Sigh...We survived because he only took half of our power, before we managed to seal ourselves away from him, from anyone...but there were still some pesky thieves trying to sell our pieces for their own greed, how awful!’ Heart said, feeling angered by some people’s actions. ‘At least, I’m glad that you gave Yuu a piece of us as a genuine gift, and we were glad that it was Yuu that has us’ Heart happily said, but it brought some flushed into both of their faces. Well thankfully for them, none of them noticed anything (not thankfully for us).

‘Ah...seems like our time is up, well then, we bid you two good lives and years, good bye now…’ Heart said, the crystal started to glow brighter, and soon dimmed out. Yuu sighed sadly at the early departure of Heart, but now he has to protect them, and use their power for good means. Malleus looked at Yuu for a bit, but knowing Yuu, he had no problem moving on with things like this, Yuu was afterall one of the strong people he knew.

Soon, there were several knocks on the door, Malleus already looked through the peephole, then opened the door. Yuu still sat on Malleus’ bed, and was suddenly tackled by a bunch of tight hugs and cries. “YUU!!!” The first year squad, and Kalim were hugging Yuu so tightly, it almost made Yuu’s face go purple, “G-G-guys....l-let go...can’t- breath!” Yuu managed to say, and soon the hugs went loose, and his friends were backing away, smiled apologetically toward him. Yuu inhaled the air, and exhaled it. “YUU! How dare you make us worry?!” Ace demanded, but Yuu could see the tear trail on his face, “Truly...Yuu, you’re really like to make others worried for you huh” Deuce said, even though his words were sharp, he had a relieved tone in them. Yuu scratched his head, “Sorry guys…” Jack growled at him, his face was near to pouting, “So true...well at least you lived for another day, don’t you dare got yourself into trouble like that” “Aww Jack-kun, really worry for Yuu, aren’t you?” Epel asked, teasing Jack a bit, “It’s not that-! That I’m worried…” Jack said, looking away. He does care.

“Yuu!! You shouldn’t go like that! Even Jamil was worried, you know?!” Kalim said, crying a bit, Jamil however flinched from afar, “Hey don’t bring me as well, Kalim!!” Yuu laughed at them, truly, he was lucky to have these bunch as his friends. “I’m sorry...truly. I’ll explain everything to you guys here, so is everyone here?” Yuu looked around. The RSA obviously wasn’t included, so Yuu didn’t look for them, there were Ace, Deuce, Jack, Epel, Cater, Leona, Lilia, Silver, Sebek, Jamil, Kalim, Malleus, and- “Eh where’s Headmaster?”

“Right away, Yuu-kun” Crowley stepped inside the room, and closed the door. He huffed a sigh, as if he was tired of something, “Goodness...everything is really a mess...dealing with the Noble Sanctuary and that headmaster of them were such a pain,” Crowley said, and it made Yuu felt bad. “I’m sorry for troubling you, sir…” he bowed his head, but Crowley only waved his hand. “No need no need, I also don’t appreciate what they did to MY students! Hooo, how I wished I could whip those students with my Whip of Love. Do not worry, Yuu-kun, I have managed to demand that Ingritho won’t bother you all, and demanded for those students to be expelled, immediately” “Eh?! Expelled?” Yuu asked, as if the punishment was a bit hard for him, but Crowley only shook his head, “Don’t be so surprised there Yuu-kun, they have put your live in danger, so it was normal for me to have them to be expelled, since I’m so gracious anyway,” Crowley said, but then cleared his throat, “Ahem, now then, did you want to explain your situation to us, Yuu-kun?

Yuu blinked, “Ah yes! I would like to explain my situation...Cater-senpai, did you manage to get a hold on Riddle-san and Trey-san?” “They’re on, Yuu-chan~” Cater said showing his smartphone’s screen, there were Riddle and Trey. Yuu nodded, then looked at another screen showing up, there were Azul, Jade and Floyd.

“Sigh...it’s better be important that we even make video calls with all of you, while you guys enjoyed your summer trip,” Azul said, pouting. Jade and Floyd only chuckled behind him, “Now now Azul, perhaps Yuu-san do have something important to tell All of us” “Lil’ Shrimpy how are you?~ I miss you so much~” Yuu only waved at them awkwardly, starting to feel more nervous. Riddle sighed, “All of you be quiet, Yuu, start talking now,” Trey laughed a bit beside him “Now now Riddle, we still need to wait for someone else right?” Yuu then looked at Leona, which Leona growled then played with his phone for a bit, then showed a screen, with Ruggie, and behind him were a bunch of hyena children, “Ah- now get to bed already! Yo, sorry for being late,” Ruggie said, in his usual laid back tone. Yuu nodded, now everyone is-

“Yuu, you don’t want to call for Vil-senpai or Rook-senpai?” Jack asked suddenly, Yuu sighed, then looked at him, “I don’t know...we are now on better terms with them, but it’s a bit too early for me…” Yuu said, just wanted to go on with the current people. Jack nodded, understood, and stayed quiet. Yuu inhaled, then exhaled, then looked at all of them seriously, and explained everything, excluding the ‘person’ Heart mentioned earlier.

After he explained everything, everyone present was silent. Yuu closed his eyes, and silently prayed that everything will go well, nothing bad gonna happen, hopefully. Azul was the first one to recover, “Wait...so you’re telling me...that you might be a descendant of Atlantean?” Yuu nodded, Riddle was the next one, “And that crystal on your neck...was the pure crystal from the Heart of Atlantis...and that Heart asked you to carry their remaining power?” Yuu nodded. The next was Lilia, “The spell that you and Malleus found earlier, could be flipped, and it became a new spell...that then became your unique magic?” Yuu nodded, starting to feel scared that they might don’t like him anymore because he could use magic now. Ace then bluntly said, “Well at least you won’t be as useless as always, right?” Yuu nodded- wait what. “ACE! Be more reasonable will you?!” Deuce scolded Ace, by spanking his head, “Ouch! That hurts…” “Good then.”

Yuu looked at them, confused. Jack sighed, “So what? You can use magic now, what’s wrong with that?” Eh? Wait what? Epel chuckled lightly, “Yea, now you’re like us right, not having magic used to bother you, but now you could use magic,” Huh? Is this for real? Floyd smiled excitedly on the screen, “Heee~ Lil’ Shrimpy with magic like that is interesting~” Jade also chuckled, “Indeed, even though Yuu-san need to use others’ magics, it was quite an interesting magic” Yuu blinked, more confused to why would they react so positively toward this.

Ruggie let out his unique chuckled, “Shishishi! Yuu’s truly dangerous, but I don’t mind” Leona sighed at this, “Idiot herbivore, did you think we’re going to be scared of you just because you have unique magic that uses others?” Yuu did think that, to be honest, Leona smirked at his expression, “Heh, for you to use that magic against me, chances are likely zero, don’t underestimate me, Herbivore.” Sebek huffed, arms crossed, “Hmph! Same goes for Malleus-sama! Don’t you dare underestimate Malleus-sama or us, human! Also don’t you dare use that unique magic to our lord!!” “Sebek, shut up,” Silver said, feeling the tension already gone. “Well at least now you could use magic as well, don’t you glad, Yuu?” Deuce asked, hugging Yuu’s shoulder.

Yuu literally couldn’t believe what was going on, but he was glad. He was truly glad to have friends like them, he was glad that he could use power like them, this time, he could be able to protect them as well. Yuu let out fat tears, and all of them became panicked seeing him suddenly crying like that. “Y-Yuu?!” Yuu tried to rub the tears away, but more came out, “Hmmm...hic...Ahaha...I’m just...I’m so glad...I could meet all of you…” Yuu said, smiling at them, as tears continued to flow down.

Ace and Deuce obviously couldn't contain their tears, and let out some, “I-Idiot!! You should be thankful!!” Ace said, holding his tears, “We should be the one who are grateful, Yuu!” Deuce said, also holding his tears. Jack and Epel had a tear on the corner of their eyes, only smiled at Yuu, and chuckled at the A-Deuce combo. “Waaa!!! Jamil!! I don’t get what happened, but it’s beautiful!!” Kalim said,while crying, and hugging Jamil. Jamil tried to get him off of him, and he tried his best, “Hey Kalim-! Stop- don’t hug me!! Gross!!” Cater smiled at his juniors, and wiped the tear on his corner, “Hmm~ At least Yuu-chan has those four with Grimm-chan” Trey chuckled, “True, they could look after each other well, I’m sure” Riddle only smiled at them, feeling relief. Azul tried not to cry, and took back all of the tears he held, “Hmp! What a beautiful friendship…” “Aww~ Azul gonna cry?~” “Do not be worried Azul, just let it out,” Jade and Floyd teased, “Hmph! You two, be quiet!!” Azul pouted at the twins.

Malleus was leaning on the wall, watching the scene before him, so this is what humans do and feel whenever they are sad or happy. Malleus looked at Yuu, he couldn't help but smiled fondly at him, feeling relieved that Yuu had found himself good companions. “Aren’t you glad, Malleus?” Lilia asked, quietly, Malleus only continued to smile, “If I’m not, then I would be an awful person. Hmph, he was once a stranger to us, but now, he has obtained himself trusted people that will support him, no matter what changes.” 

Lilia looked at Malleus, following his smile, he felt proud of the Prince. ‘For now, they are all good,’ Lilia thought, smiling.


	19. Day 3. Part 8 - Decided Their Own Competitions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was choosing their own competitions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you very much for always supporting this fanfic ^^~

“Hmmm, so is it okay to touch the crystal now?” Ace asked, pointing at Yuu’s necklace. After their emotional scene, Jamil and Kalim gave Yuu some warm Land of Hot Sand’s cuisine, which was good at recovering energy, and left the room, followed by Cater. The only ones left were Leona (with Ruggie still on the phone), Headmaster Crowley, the first year squad, and the Diasomnia students.

“Hm? Well of course it’s okay, why do you ask?” Yuu looked at Ace, confusedly. Ace and the rest of them looked hesitant for a bit, but then said, “Well you see…” Ace then told about the crystalised hand of the NSC student earlier. After hearing that, Yuu looked at them with wide eyes, “...i-is he okay?” Deuce frowned, “Well we don’t know…” Lilia blinked, then chuckled lightly, “Fufufu, you all need no worry. His hand would turn back to normal, as long as he doesn’t come in contact with fire or explosive things,” he explained, but still that doesn’t put Yuu’s heart in ease. Malleus knew that look, “Yuu, he tried to harm you, and the crystal hadn't fully solidified earlier, so the Heart saw him as a threat and just did that in self defense. No need to feel bad about someone who’s guilty from the start,” Malleus said, in scolding and teaching manner. Yuu looked down, then sighed, knowing that he’s right as well.

“Right...well Ace, why don’t you try to touch it then?” Yuu said bluntly, which Ace backed away immediately, “W-Why me?! What will happen if my hand turns into a crystal?!” Ace asked. Yuu only looked at him, holding the crystal up, “Don’t worry, I don’t think it will do that now” “You think?!” Epel sighed heavily, and frowned at Ace, “Well, if you’re not brave enough, then I’ll do it.”

“E-Epel?!” Jack asked, shocked and worried as well. He tried to stop him, but Epel already touched the crystal without second thoughts. They paused...silent...as if waiting something to happen. When nothing happened, everyone looked at Epel, and his hand was fine. “See?” Yuu and Epel asked the others. Jack then went and touched the crystal as well, nothing happened, “Ah! My hand is okay, so it was because of...that crystalling thingy wasn’t finished yet then,” Jack said, finally understanding the reason. Ace and Deuce went to touch it as well, “Ah, really…” “My hand is safe...even crystals could have their own will as well, huh?” Deuce said, feeling amazed by the crystal.

“Well, of course, Heart of Atlantis was a pure and ancient piece of magic crystal. Like Yuu-kun said earlier, they were made from a mass of Atlanteans’ emotions that has passed away years and years ago,” Crowley explained, then looked at Yuu, “Now you could use magic, do you perhaps want to go as an individual student, Yuu-kun?” Yuu’s breath hitched, then frowned to himself. He then looked at Crowley with serious eyes, “If I do so, it might hurt Grimm’s feeling...I don’t think I could be an individual student without Grimm, sir.”

“For me, Grimm is my partner. So, after this trip, I’ll tell him everything, but if anything, I would like to stay as a half student with Grimm,” Yuu said, smiling determinedly at Crowley. Crowley eyed Yuu for a bit, then nodded, “Very well then,” Crowley said, starting to leave.

“Ah! I almost forgot” but he soon came back, “Starting tomorrow, we will have friendly competition with Royal Sword and Noble Sanctuary. The competitions list is in your guidebook, anyone could participate, and I would like you all to be hype for it as well. There’s no need for us to coordinate anything, just join whatever you want to join. Now then, I shall take my leave. Everyone, good night then,” Crowley said, walking away from the room.

“Sigh today’s really not my day…” Yuu said, resting his head on the headboard, Ace chuckled, “Hey hey now, don’t copy my words when we first met~” Ace smirked, Yuu only glared at him. Yuu then paused, then put his hand under his chin, “Hmm, why do I have a feeling I forgot something?” “Hm? If you forgot it, then it’s nothing important, right?” Deuce asked, Yuu then thought about it a bit, then smiled, “Ah, guess you’re right.”

… .

“WAIT THAT’S NOT RIGHT!!” Yuu screamed, then grabbed his handbag, which sat next to him thankfully, and rummaged the inside of it. He pulled out three magic pens that clearly weren’t his, “I FORGOT TO GIVE THESE BACK!!” Yuu panicked. Your friends looked at the pens in shock, “Wait, Yuu, where did you get those-” Jack asked, but soon cut off by Yuu trying to stand up. Thankfully Leona was quick, and grabbed his collar making him fall back to the bed, “Calm down, herbivore. If you want to give them back, just give them to Crowley tomorrow,” Leona said.

“Ah right…” Yuu said, then put the pens back inside his handbag. Ruggie, who was still on whistle lowly, “Woah, where did you get them, Yuu?” “Uuum, these? I took them from those Noble Sanctuary’s students when we were ambushed, but I wished I was as smooth as Ruggie-senpai” Yuu said, cringed at how bad he did earlier. “Shishishi~ You’re still 100 years too early if compared to me, but hey, 3 magic pens were something, I’ll admit,” Ruggie said, with his usual laid back tone. Leona groaned, “Tch, I don’t need another Ruggie to bother me...one Ruggie is enough…” he murmured to himself, “Well, I’ll go back now,” he then looked at Epel and Jack, “You two, don’t wander too late, or I’ll let you sleep outside,” he then left.

Jack and Epel were silent for a few seconds, “He does know that we have our own keys right?” Epel asked, “Sigh...of course he does, he just wants us not to be so loud when we return later,” Jack replied. Yuu rummaged back into his handbag, and pulled out the guidebook. He opened the page for the competition list.

“Hmm, we have four full days for the competition, huh. The first day we have a Unicorn Field Mass Running event, then Object Floating Competition, and Tug of War. Only three for the first day? Why’s that?” Yuu asked, Silver then answered him, “Even with a small amount of competition, each of them are pretty long to take, with these many participants, it might take 2 to 3 hours for each competition,” he explained. The first year squad gasped in shock, “2 to 3 hours?! Are you serious?” Ace asked, Lilia then chuckled at their reaction, “Kufufu~ don’t you worry, usually the competitions are then divided into one or two turns, so you won’t be suffering alone. I’m sure there will be many participants who will join the events as well.”

“Hmm...the second day, we will have Wrestling Competition, Arm Wrestling Competition, Tennis, and Unicorn Riding Competition,” Deuce looked at the guidebook, “Hmm, Wrestling Competition sounds fun,” he said, turning into his ‘bad boy’ mode. Yuu could only laugh awkwardly at his second persona, but continued reading, “Third day we have...Magic Quiz, Relay Race, Broom Race, and Magical Triathlon? Magic Quiz, so we will be questioned then, but is there any specific subject for them?” Yuu asked, “The subject for the Quiz’ topic is everything you guys learned during this trip, meaning most of them will be about the Beast Study, and the rest of them will be about the ruins,” Malleus explained.

“Ahh...I see, well it’s not like Trein-sensei’s quiz at least,” Ace said, then read the next part, “Uuummm...the last day is just for Talent Show only?! Well, guess it’s the best for closing act, huh?” Yuu blinked, “Talent show? So will each school have someone or a group to participate in the show?” Yuu asked, looking at the only third years in the room. “No no, the talent show will be for every groups’ talent show,” Lilia said. That made Yuu sweat a bit, “E-Each…? You mean each, as in, each group of these three people groups?” “Of course,” Lilia smiled, with hidden mischievousness.

Yuu was literally sweating hard, his friends were confused at first, then it clicked. Ace and Deuce put their hands on Yuu’s shoulders, “Don’t mind,” they said in union. Yuu looked at them, feeling offended, “You two-!” he growled dangerously at them. “Well, then you four have decided which competition you want to join?” Malleus asked.

The first year squad looked at him, then thought for a few seconds, Jack then said, “Well, I could go with the Mass Run event and the Tug of War for the first day, then second day, probably the wrestling and arm wrestling, as for the third day, uuumm, oh, Relay Race.” The next was Epel, “Uuumm, I’ll probably go for Tug of War, Unicorn Riding, Relay Race, and Broom Race.”

Ace then said, “Oh, then I’ll go for Object Floating, Tennis, Magic Quiz, and Magical Triathlon then.” Deuce confidently said, “Alright, then I’ll go for Mass Running, Wrestling, Arm Wrestling, Tennis, and Relay Race. Hm, what about you, Yuu?” Yuu thought for a bit, “Well, I’ll probably go for Tug of War, Arm Wrestling, and Unicorn Riding, without knowing much how to use my magic I can’t really join most of these, and I still considered as non-magic anyway,” Yuu said, truthfully.

“Eh? Why didn't you take the Magic Quiz? You’re pretty smart, compared to Grimm and these two,” Epel asked, pointing at Ace and Deuce, “Eh?! Why do you bring us as well?” Deuce asked, feeling a bit offended. Yuu laughed awkwardly, and scratched his head, “Well, I don’t really have that much confidence about the Quiz, beside I think Ace would do better than I do,” Yuu said, and his words kinda boosted Ace’s confidence. “Ehe~ You really think so?”

Yuu then turned to look at the Diasomnia students, “Ah how about you guys?” Sebek only huffed, “Hmph! We’re going to take the competition as Malleus-sama, human.” Yuu tilted his head, “Why?” “Because we need to keep our eyes to Malleus-sama!” Malleus felt annoyed, then sighed, “But you all are still going to take other competitions as well” “But young master-!” “No more.talk back…” that put Sebek’s mouth to shut. “Woah...Draconia-senpai really could shut anyone if he wished to, huh” “Well, he IS a very strong magician…” Deuce and Ace whispered. Silver then drowsily said, “Well...like what Sebek...said, but...I think I’ll also- going to join...the unicorn riding...as well...zzz...zzz…” “Eh?! He fell asleep?” Epel asked, Jack also surprised, “What a speed, he could compete with Leona-san like that…” he murmured.

Lilia chuckled, “Well, I’ll also join Wrestling as well.” Ace, Deuce, and Jack looked at him in disbelief, but Epel knew that Lilia was serious. Yuu let out a laugh, then stifled a yawn, but everyone caught it. “Well well, let’s all return to our own rooms, shall we? Yuu needs rest as well,” Lilia suggested. Then that's what they did, everyone bid Yuu and Malleus good night, leaving the room.

Yuu then started to get up, but soon stopped by Malleus, “You don’t have to, I can just use your bed,” he said. However, Yuu felt that would be troublesome, “I’m okay really- beside my bed is smaller, you won’t be comfortable…” “Nonsense, you almost died today, you better take the most comfortable things as much as possible” “Geh-! I-It’s too much!” Yuu insisted, but Malleus insisted back. After a while, Yuu then said loudly, without any seconds thought, “Well! Why don’t we share this bed then?!” he then slowly realized what he said, then flushed incredibly red. “U-U-Uuuumm, that- no uuuhhhhhh i-i-if you’re okay wi-with that- j-j-j-just forgot what I-I s-sa-” “Well, okay then” “EH?!” Yuu honestly didn’t expect him to agree, and blushed harder. Malleus seems to be clueless why would Yuu be embarrassed about it, “I don’t mind, and beside, you need to rest now” “But stil-” “Good night” Malleus said, casting another sleeping spell at Yuu.

Yuu immediately flopped onto the bed, snoring slightly. Malleus pulled up the blanket, and laid beside Yuu. The blanket was enough to cover both of them, Malleus pet Yuu’s head slightly, then went to sleep himself. He ignored the warm feeling in his chest, at least when he slept that night, it was one of the most peaceful sleep he ever had.


	20. Day 4. Part 1. New Competitions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition Day! Competition Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the chapter 10 - Silver's Relief 
> 
> Go check them out if you haven't UwU)~

Yuu was able to sleep peacefully that night, without any dream, and it was a relief, considering he was almost killed that day. However, he didn’t expect to see THIS when he woke up!!

Yuu’s opened eyes fixed on the figure sleeping next to him, Malleus was snoring lightly, eyes closed, and lips parted slightly. Yuu’s eyes were wide, and he was trying hard not to make a sound, because Malleus was a light sleeper, he said it himself. Yuu then silently moved away from Malleus, and quietly moved out of the bed. He then glanced back at Malleus, good, he hasn’t awake yet. Then Yuu laid on his own bed silently, he looked through at the slightly opened curtain. The sun was about to rise up, Yuu wasn’t going to go back to sleep, so instead he looked at the rising sun. It had been three days, and yet he hadn’t got the chance to watch the sunrise.

Yuu was in his own mind, not noticing a certain someone already sat up on their bed, and silently looked at Yuu. Malleus had woken up earlier, he just closed his eyes earlier, but then felt that Yuu had moved away. Malleus thought that perhaps Yuu became afraid of him, but immediately shook his head, knowing Yuu, he won’t do that for that reason. Malleus noticed that Yuu didn’t notice him, and saw that Yuu was watching the sunrise. With magic, he flew the curtain opened wide.

“WHAT THE- !?” Yuu shouted, jumping from the sudden movement. Seeing this, Malleus couldn't help but laughed, “Hmm hmm…. pfft- Hahaha!” Yuu heard him laughing, then turned and glared at the now chuckling Malleus, “Harr harr, very funny,” Yuu pouted. Malleus still trembling, holding his laugh, “Pfft- that was...quite hilarious- ahaha.” Yuu was pouting more, then stood up, “Aaahh….now you’re asking for it-! Take this!!” Yuu screamed, charging at Malleus. Malleus didn’t dodge because he won’t get hurt by Yuu, but what surprised him was.

“Tickle tickle tickle!” Yuu declared, tickling the side of Malleus, and Malleus tried to hold his laughter. “Come on~ Don’t hold it back!” Yuu teasingly said, then tickled more. Malleus trembled, holding his laughter, then swiftly took both of Yuu’s hands and pinned him on the bed. Yuu was struggling to get free, but Malleus’ strength was no joke. Malleus smirked, “That was quite bold of you.” Yuu pouted again, then realizing the position they were. His cheeks quickly flushed, “U-Uuumm Tsunotarou...could you perhaps let me go?” Malleus just smirked, “And why should I let you go? You just attacked the next ruler of the Valley of Thorns.”

“I-it just….uuhh please pretty please, Tsunotarou?” Yuu gave him a set of puppy eyes, and of course, no one could really say no to that face. Malleus smirked, then sighed, finally letting go of Yuu. He then chuckled when Yuu cupped his own head, “You should consider about your action before you do it, Yuu,” Malleus advised him, and then make Yuu pouted more, “Tsuno-yarou…” Yuu murmured, but Malleus just chuckled at him.

“Come now, we need to prepare ourselves for today’s competitions,” Malleus suggested, Yuu nodded and took his towel and his change.

.  
.  
.

After they got themselves clean, both wore their PE uniform, and went to the cafeteria to have breakfast. The cafeteria was unusually louder, students already grabbing their plates. Yuu stared at them in shock, “Huh...it’s louder than yesterday, what happened?” Yuu asked, “Today and until the last day, the guides will eat together with their kids, so it is louder today, and will be later on,” Malleus answered.

Yuu hummed, then looked at him, excitedly, “Then! We can eat together with the others! Let’s go!” Yuu said, smiling. Malleus was awkwardly pulled by Yuu, and was given his portion of food, and when he looked at Yuu’s foods, he almost couldn't believe how a small body could fit those foods down. Yuu noticed that Malleus eyed him strangely, “What?” Yuu asked, holding onto his plates, which were filled with fried rice, fried eggs, bacon and sausages, fresh salad with mayo sauce, stir fried veggies, and some roasted carrots and healthy nuggets. “...nothing, let’s go to your friends,” Malleus suggested, silently swallowing his disbelief on Yuu’s stomach. Yuu shrugged, then walked to a table, where Jack and Epel were.

Jack and Epel looked up, and almost choked on their foods seeing Malleus walking beside Yuu. “Morning you two!” Yuu greeted them both. Epel overcame his shock first, “M-morning Yuu. G-good morning, Malleus-...senpai…” Epel greeted Malleus, Malleus nodded, “Good morning.”Jack soon recovered from his shock as well, “O-Osu….” Malleus tilted his head, but soon sat down beside Yuu. The atmosphere at the table was seriously awkward, but the dark haired boy didn’t notice it in the slightest. “Ah- right, did any of you see Deuce and Ace?” Yuu asked, taking another bite on his bacon. Jack took another bite of his meat, swallowed it, then answered, “They said they’re going to check the competition area” “The competition area?” Yuu asked them. Both nodded, Yuu then hummed, “Well, hopefully none of them are involved in some trouble…” Yuu said, but got stared at by his two friends, and Malleus as well stared at him.

“....Is there something wrong?...Why are you guys looking at me?” Yuu asked, awkwardly. Epel sighed, “...Yuu, you can’t say that when you yourself got into a lot of troubles these past 3 days,” Ouch-! Okay that’s really hurt…

Yuu chuckled nervously, “I-it’s not like I asked for this okay!?” Jack smiled, “Pfft- We know, but still what are the odds.” Yuu pouted, and got laughed at by the two. Malleus let out a light chuckle, and finished his food. Yuu also finished his breakfast as well, and pulled out his booklet, “So, what’s the first competition of the day?” Yuu asking, practically to no one. Malleus tapped the booklet down, “It will be announced later, Yuu,” he said. “Eh? I thought the event was going according to the booklet,” Yuu tilted his head, Malleus sighed softly, “They will rearrange it, because of our incidents with the Noble Sanctuary. I’m sure the contributors might have changed some of the competitions last minute.” Yuu looked at him confused, “What’s made you say that, Tsunotarou?” Malleus gave a mysterious smirk, “Let’s just say, two years ago, the contributors did the same. Because the Noble Sanctuary dealt with the wrong person,” okay that gave Yuu the chills. Yuu sighed, then put the booklet back into his handbag. “Hm? Come to think of it, I’ve never seen Tsunotarou’s skill in magic battle,” Yuu said. Malleus hummed for a bit, “Hmm, you haven’t, huh?” he thought back about the incident two nights ago, well he didn’t show much of his power, did he?

“...I thought you might have seen my skill during Magical Shift,” Malleus said, looking at the smaller dark haired boy. Yuu scratched his head, and let out an awkward chuckle, “Well...that time, I passed out for almost the entire day…” Malleus blinked, “...ah, was it because of that furball’s mistake?” Yuu remembered when Grimm’s used his so called special attack, and ended up meeting his head instead. Yuu grimaced, “Y-Yeah...I swear, I think I won’t get off from that accident…” Malleus chuckled.

RING RING

Yuu heard a bell noise, “Hm? What’s that?” Malleus looked at some contributors starting to order the students to go somewhere, “Seems like they will announce the new competition schedule.” Malleus stood up, Yuu, Jack, and Epel followed suit. All of them walked with the rest of the groups, then arrived at the meeting hall. As always, they lined up with their own groups, and listened to the contributor’s morning greeting.

“Ah~ ahem...Well then, as for today, we will announce the new competition schedule. Due to some unfortunate accidents, we have changed some of these competitions. Everyone please join whatever you want, but each school must provide at least one group to compete in the new competitions,” the contributor announced. He then pulled out a sheet of paper, and read what was in it, “As for now, we will move the Arm Wrestling Competition today. The Arm Wrestling Competition on the fifth day, will be replaced with a Cooking Contest. We will also be adding Magical Shift on the sixth day. As for our last day of the competition and the trip, there will be no changes on it. That will be it, thank you everyone. And good luck,” finished the contributor. 

Everyone was cheering, and hype for the competitions. Yuu almost felt nervous immediately, but swallowed it down with determination.

.  
.  
.

Yuu was wearing his PE uniform, and doing some warm-up before the competition event began. Beside him was Malleus, also wearing his PE uniform, doing some warm-up as well. Right now, they were at the large Unicorn Field, and at the section where they did their first beast study. Yuu turned to look at Lilia's group was near them, ‘They really take their bodyguards' job seriously…’, Yuu thought (Yuu has no idea they are actually Malleus’ bodyguards, he thought they do it voluntarily). “Hey, Tsunotarou?” “Hm?” “Will we be playing against the Noble Sanctuary…?” Yuu asked, worriedly. Malleus looked around, “It seems they were put in a different section of Unicorn Field. I didn’t see any of them,” Malleus stated, making Yuu also look around as well. True, there were no students from the Noble Sanctuary. The only groups at that section were NRC and RSA.

“Did the headmaster manage to get us separated from them?” Yuu wondered. Malleus looked at the RSA students, and narrowed his eyes, “Yuu, did you say you join the Arm Wrestling Competition, right?” Yuu tilted his head, “Hm? Well, that, and the Tug of War. Why did you ask?” Yuu looked at Malleus, confused. “...there will be tough opponents for you later, so prepare yourself, and do your absolute best, okay?” Malleus asked, looking at Yuu. Yuu had no idea, what the horned man was thinking about, but grinned anyway, “Don’t worry!” he then shrugged, “Even if I lose, it was a fair game anyway,” Malleus blinked at Yuu’s statement, but Yuu giggled at his reaction.

“Now now, I know about the intense rivalry. But I’m okay with losing, as long as we had fun, it’s enough for me,” Yuu said, looking at the field, with fondness in both of his eyes. Malleus had never seen anyone this relax at an event like competition such as this, and he couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle. “Pfft- I may have said this a lot of time by now, but you are...really a weird one,” Malleus stated, but Yuu laughed as well, “Could you please don’t use the weird word!”

“Ah- right, where was the new schedule?” Yuu asked, and Malleus pulled out a sheet of paper out of nowhere. He handed the paper to Yuu, he took it, and read it, “Hm...so I go for the Arm Wrestling first, then Tug of War…” Yuu mumbled. “Yuu, how is your flying skill?” Malleus asked suddenly. Yuu looked at him, and blinked, “Hmm...I can’t say I’m expert in flying, but at least I could ride the broom 2 metre above the ground…” Yuu said. Malleus nodded, but still felt confused, “Uum, why did you ask, Tsunotarou?” “...Hm? Well, you’ll see later,” Malleus smirked, and Yuu didn’t know what say about that expression.

.  
.  
.

Then, the competition...has started!


	21. Day 4. Part 2. The Cover Is Not The Book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu and the others doing some Arm Strength Contest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you very much for always supporting this fanfic ^^~

Right off the bat, the Arm Wrestling Competition took place first of the day. Yuu took his position in the NRC line, and there were pretty a lot of them. Yuu looked most of them were from Savanaclaw, well maybe except for Leona, Yuu didn’t see him anywhere since breakfast. Beside him was Jack, so he leaned closer, and whispered, “Jack, Jack!” “..? What is it?” Jack whispered back. “Did you see Leona anywhere?” “...no, knowing him, he might sleep somewhere right now…” Jack replied, and sighed. Yuu let out an awkward laugh, well, that explains it…

Their opponents were the RSA students, and their numbers were almost the same as NRC’s but fewer. However, Yuu knew that the RSA participants were strong in both magic, and physical departments. He then noticed, that Feng Ha also participated as well.

A contributor came up to the lines, and announced the rules of the competition, “For the rules of the Arm Wrestling Competition today, every participant isn't allowed to use magic or underhanded cheats, however, you may use the table to help strengthen your arm. We will announce the first participants to come up to the stage to fight the first round. The winner of the first round will continue to the next round, against new participants from the loser group. The winner for the all over competition will be decided not from how many rounds a group won, but will be decided from which group stood as winner until last!” Everyone cheered when the contributor finished announcing the rules, and one by one they went against each other in the Arm Wrestling Competition.

Yuu watched as the first participant from NRC was Deuce, and his opponent from RSA was quite strong looking as well. When they started to brawl hand to hand, Yuu cheered on Deuce, but.

“Agh-!!” Deuce shouted, his hand was brought down in an instant. Yuu looked at the scene, worried. Deuce has a proud side of him about his strength, to get down this easily, meant…

RSA was not going to go down that easily.

.  
.  
.

It was Jack’s turn to go against the RSA, Yuu saw that there were still most of the RSA, and NRC’s numbers decreased faster than what he had expected. ‘Well...their strength isn't a joke afterall…’ Yuu thought, cheering for Jack to win.

Jack was able to easily win 3 rounds, but when it came to Feng Ha, it was a close one, for Feng Ha. Feng Ha was able to push Jack’s strong arms down. Yuu noticed that he did some trick with that, well, it wasn’t really a trick or something...Jack groaned in frustration. His ears plopped downward, and his wolf tail swung in annoyance, “Tch...damn it. I leave him to you, Yuu,” Jack said, high fiving Yuu. Yuu high fived back, “I’ll take your vengeance!” He then walked to the stage, readying his arm.

“Why, hello there, Sir Yuu,” Feng Ha greeted. “Yo, Feng-san. Please go easy on me,” Yuu said, smiling confidently at Feng Ha. Feng Ha laughed lightly, “That will be hard, Sir Yuu. Everyone expected the great warrior to bring them their victory.” Yuu sat, and put his right arm on the table. They held their hands, and waited for their start ring. “Ready…” the contributor said, then let go of their hands, “FIGHT!!”

Yuu and Feng Ha tried to push each others’ hands, their hands didn’t move yet, and their arms trembled slightly, fighting with their most strength. Both held onto the table to add their strength, gritting through his teeth Yuu’s hands got pushed by Feng Ha, for a bit. Yuu was able to hold his hand from getting down. “Hnng!!” Feng Ha tried to push again, but Yuu was still able to hold his hand. Yuu exhaled his breath, then his hand was slowly pushed Feng Ha’s hand in turn. “Haasshh…” Yuu used his whole body to strengthened his hand, and able to push Feng Ha’s hand, almost down it. Feng Ha was struggling to hold his hand from downing, and tried to push back. However, Yuu was smart at using his bones' power to hold Feng Ha’s hand down. “Hnng!!” Yuu gritted through his teeth, and was able to push Feng Ha’s hand down!

“THAT’S IT!! The winner of this round! Is Yuu of Night Raven College!!” the contributor announced. Yuu sighed, and spun his hand a bit to regain his energy. “Phew...that was tough,” Feng Ha said, seemingly tired from wrestling with Yuu. Yuu grinned, “Heh. You’re not half-bad, Feng-san” “I could say the same to you,” Feng Ha said, then he walked off of the stage, letting new participants from RSA to challenge Yuu.

.  
.  
.

Yuu was able to win over 6 rounds, and he was getting tired. ‘Sigh...all of these Royal Sword students have muscle strength!!’ Yuu thought in his mind, not liking the idea of going another round. At least, he could decrease the RSA numbers quickly, and it was a huge NRC’s advantage to challenge fewer participants. Yuu looked around, seeing that there were only 3 participants at RSA side, while NRC still had 5 participants. Yuu gripped and relaxed his hand, and the next challenger came up. And, oh how he wished he had more energy left to go against this one…

The next challenger was big, he could almost compete with Floyd, but he has more muscle than the leech twin. Yuu sighed tiredly, ‘Let’s get this over with…’ The man kinda reminded him of someone, but Yuu couldn’t put his finger on it. The man sat down, and put his arm out. Yuu held his hand, and both waited for the signal.

“I heard from Feng, you’re quite strong…” the man said, with a heavy voice. Yuu blinked, “Uum...thanks?” Yuu said, confusedly. “It’s not a compliment...it’s a threat, boy…” the man, gritting his teeth. Yuu blinked again, feeling that this man was stronger than Feng Ha or the others...he was the strongest among them, “Ha...what a luck I have…” Yuu murmured.

“FIGHT!!”

“Hnng!!” both were able to hold each other pretty well, but Yuu was already tired from the previous rounds. ‘Damn it...Royal Sword have this trump card laying around, and use it when I’m at my weakest…!’ Yuu thought, still trying to push the beast’ hand. “Hhm!!” the man pushed Yuu’s hand, but Yuu was still able to hold it. “Hmph! Surrender, boy…” the man growled. Yuu however, just grinning at the man, “Sorry, but this boy dunno what ‘surrender’ is…” Yuu remembered Feng Ha’s trick from earlier when wrestling against Jack. He’s going to use it…

Yuu held his hand for a bit, then relaxed his hand, just for a second. To catch their opponent off guard, and immediately pushed back with speed and his bones’ strength. “Haah!!” “Uggh!!” the man noticed this trick, but it was too late…Yuu pushed down the man’s massive hand, to the table! 

“That’s it!! Winner is Yuu of Night Raven College, once again!!” the contributor announced. “Alright!!!” Yuu shouted, excitedly.The man was a bit displeased, but grunted and walked off.

Okay, now Yuu’s hand was super sore and tired, he didn’t know if he could keep up after this. But Yuu looked how the RSA’s reacted to his win, he was able to take down their ace of strength. Yuu perhaps will be down easier after this, but he could count on the rest of NRC. So when the next challenger came up, Yuu had no strength left, and was down in no seconds. Yuu walked off of the stage, and cheered for the next participants.

“Ow….” Yuu winced, twisting his sore hand a bit. Jack came to him, giving him a bag of ice, “Thanks, Jack,” Yuu thanked him, and pressed the ice bag on his sore hand. “That was totally awesome, Yuu. Though you used that Feng guy’s trick, weren’t you?” Yuu giggled, “Hehe~ you noticed this?” Jack sighed, “Of course I did...that’s how I lose anyway...but, at least we have a chance of winning now,” Jack stated. Yuu huffed, “Well, I tried my best…”

.  
.  
.

At the RSA side, Feng Ha leaned on a wall, greeting the big man that Yuu defeated. Feng Ha smiled at him, “How did your round go?” the man looked at him, and growled, “You’re here to mock me, Feng!?” Feng Ha shrugged, and sighed, “Seriously...you always think others were mocking you...Can’t you at least less tense with us, like how you are with your brother?” Feng Ha said. The man growled, but didn’t say anymore. 

“I told you, that Sir Yuu isn’t what he looks like,” Feng Ha said. The man stopped walking, but didn’t turn his back. “But still, not in my life I would see the day Prince Adamah Betemon, lose in an arm wrestling,” Feng Ha chuckled. The man, Adamah, growled at him, “Watch your mouth, son of general Ha. You also lose to him,” he growled. But it didn’t waver Feng Ha, instead he smiled at Adamah, “Well, at least I don’t coop up with my loss, Prince.”

Adamah glared at him, and continued to walk away. Grumbling all the way of his walk, only Feng Ha was brave enough to talk about his weaknesses, without his permission.

.  
.  
.

The actual winner of the Arm Wrestling Competition, was as always the RSA. ‘That’s no surprising...Royal Sword Academy has a lot of hero based aura on them anyway…’ Yuu thought, remembering that every challengers from RSA he had to go against earlier was mostly filled with weightlifters’ worth of muscle power. Jack dropped his ears down, and his tail was swinging feeling frustrated. Deuce walked with them as well, he was still upset for getting down that easily right off the bat, “Tch-...did I grow weaker all of the sudden....” Deuce murmured. It was indeed a shock, because Deuce was on par with Jack in strength departy.

“Uuhh...well we still have other competitions! Don’t be down first, Deuce, Jack!!” Yuu cheered, and that did bring both of his friends’ spirit up. “Right..! It’s still just one competition,” Jack said, smiling. “Let’s do our best, everyone!” Deuce also cheered.

“Yep!!” Yuu was hyped. Maybe being a bit more competitive, wasn’t so bad at all.


	22. Day 4. Part 3. Tug of War In The Sky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu, Jack, and Epel competed in the Tug of War! But in the sky...!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you very much for always supporting this fanfic ^^~

After the Arm Wrestling Competition, the next competition was the Massive Running, followed by Object Floating Competition. Seeing as his two friends were going to join the Massive Running event, he bid them goodluck, “Good luck you two! Don’t let your club activities go to waste!” Yuu grinned, and gave them thumbs up. Deuce and Jack nodded in gratitude, but then Deuce asked, “Uum, where are you going, Yuu?” Yuu scratched his head, “Oh, I’ll cheer on you guys for a bit, but I also wanted to cheer Ace and Tsunotarou. Object Floating competition is going to start in 30 minutes, so-” “Well, your cheer might help them as well. It’s okay, we’ll do our most,” Jack declared.

Yuu smiled at them, waved them goodbye, and went to the side to watch them for a bit. He was glad to have understanding friends like them.

The contributor for the event, stated the rules for the event. There shall be 20 participants in turn to run, the 20 people will run first, and after they finish, the first 5 people to cross the finish line will proceed to the final run. There were a total of 3 groups to run, Deuce and Jack were in the same group. The winner of the event will be the first 3 people of the final run, so this event was a bit longer than the Arm Wrestling one.

.  
.  
.

After 25 minutes, Yuu watched the running event still not finished yet, Deuce and Jack hadn't run yet. So he texted them that he’s going to cheer Ace and Malleus, and went on his way to the Object Floating area.

When he arrived, it was almost time for the Object Floating to begin. Yuu stood at the side, looking for Ace and Malleus. After searching for a few seconds, Yuu spotted Ace in the middle, and Malleus was 3 people next to him. Yuu wanted to greet them, but the game almost started, so he decided to stay put.

The contributor of the event announced the rules first to the participants, “Every participant is going to lift as many of those objects as possible, with magic. These objects have the same weight,” the contributor said, and lift one for a second, then put it back, to show how much it weighs. It weighs pretty heavy. “The winner will be determined, by how many objects the participants can lift, and for how long. If, however, the longest one to hold, only could lift a few objects, then the one who was able to lift more objects and was able to withstand almost as long as the longest one to hold, will be the actual winner,” he announced. ‘So...in the end, the one who is able to lift most objects wins…’ Yuu thought.

Then the signal was off, and everyone was rushing through the field, lifting as many objects as they could. Yuu cheered for Ace and Malleus, he then saw that Sebek was in it as well.

Ace was racing, and able to lift at least 3 objects, and they were heavy. “Hnnngg- !!! What the hell…” Ace grumbled, using his magic to lift the objects. Ace tried to lift another one, but was too focused on holding the objects float. “You can do it, tangerine Ace!!” Yuu shouted, giggling at his favorite nickname for Ace. Speaking of Ace, his eyes twitched, and grumbled at Yuu, who was cheering at the far side, ‘Tch….damn it Yuu…’ But he can’t lose his concentration now! But! These objects were so heavy, lifting 3 of them was already hard work to do. Unfortunately for Ace, being only a first year, and still no match with Sebek, he immediately fell down, unable to hold the objects any longer. “Aggh! Damn it…” Ace cursed, already feeling exhausted from using magic.

Sebek was able to lift 4, and it was not easy. He could lift 6 of these objects with hands, but his magic was still all over the place. If being compared to Ace, Sebek’s magic was still more powerful than his, but Ace was able to hold his objects floating properly, while Sebek almost threw his objects all over the place, and he too, soon fell down.

Yuu watched Ace and Sebek fell down easily, and shook his head, “I mean...it was quite obvious…” Yuu said, knowing well that the first years were still pretty much an amateur in magic. Yuu then looked at Malleus, and he was in shock.

Malleus was able to lift 8 objects, and still hadn’t sweat yet. Yuu let out a nervous chuckle, ‘Of course he could do that...Sebek did say that Tsunotarou was able to summon mountains even…’ Yuu sighed, then cheered on Malleus. Malleus turned to see the dark haired kid of his was cheering on him, he smiled, and was able to hold the objects pretty well. Now, they only need to wait…

.  
.  
.

Twenty minutes has passed, and many of the participants have fallen down from the amount of weights they lift. Malleus was still standing in the field, starting to break into sweat, feeling that the objects were starting to feel heavy. Yuu bit his nails a bit, nervously watching. There were some RSA students still standing with Malleus, even though their amount of objects weren’t as many as Malleus’. ‘They have the aura of heros...It might be a close win for Night Raven…’ Yuu thought. “You can do it, Tsunotarou!!” Yuu kept on cheering Malleus.

Malleus gritted his teeth slightly, still holding on with his magic. He waited for a few minutes, for the RSA to at least fall down. In the matter of who is the victor, Malleus already knew that he was able to do so, because he lifted more objects than the remaining RSA. However, it would be amusing to have a complete victory… After that few minutes, RSA started to fall down as well. Leaving Malleus stood alone in the field, “ENOUGH!!”

“WINNER IS MALLEUS DRACONIA OF NIGHT RAVEN COLLEGE!!” the contributor announced. 

The NRC erupted with cheers, for Malleus. Malleus sighed, then deactivated his magic, making the objects fall around him. Yuu waved his hand at Malleus, and when he looked at him, Yuu gave him a thumb up, grinning happily. Malleus smirked, and nodded.

The four of NRC students walked through the Unicorn Field, to watch the Massive Running event still going, or to buy some snacks or drinks before moving on to the last competition, the Tug of War. Yuu was doing a light warm-up to get his arms strength back, Malleus came to him, with two glasses of iced drinks. “Here you go, Yuu,” Malleus offered one, and Yuu gratefully received it. “Thanks, Tsunotarou!” he then drank the drink, and felt refreshed once again. “Hah! It’s good!”

“Glad you like it,” Malleus said, drinking his drink as well. Ace and Sebek were sitting near them on a bench, just watching the two interact. Sebek was fuming a bit, but stayed quiet, while Ace, just silently drinking his own bought drink. “...you know…” Sebek glanced at him, “...I don’t really care if Malleus-senpai is a ruler or something…” Ace said, then gave him a threatening look, “But if he dares to hurt Yuu in any way, I won’t stand back.” Sebek narrowed his eyes, “...that should be my line, impudent human.” Both were having a glaring contest, and Yuu turned back to see them still doing that, “Uuuh, what are you two doing?”

Both then look away, crossing their arms on their chests, “Nothing!” both said in unison. Yuu tilted his head, but then shrugged, looking back at the field. Yuu was silent for a minute, then looked at Malleus, “Hey, Tsunotarou...why did you ask about my flying skill?” “Hm? Well, I told you earlier, that you will know later,” Malleus smirked. Yuu seriously gave Malleus the okay-you-know-something-please-tell-me look, but Malleus just continued to smirk, enjoying the little one’s confusion.

“Yuu! Everyone!”

Yuu turned to see Epel run approaching them, with a broom? “Epel, hey!” Yuu waved at him, and stood up. Behind Epel were Jack and Deuce, sweating and panting a bit, their run must have been rough, huh… “H-How was your run, guys?” Yuu asked, looking at the two. Deuce exhaled a breath, “We uuh, Jack was able to get second place...I uuh came close with 5th place…” he said, in both exhaustion and disappointment. Jack was still not satisfied, he swung his tail downward, “Ggrrr….I’ll practice again, so I could run faster than the Royal Sword…” Yuu let out an awkward laugh, “Well...you guys did your best,” he patted both shoulders.

“By the way, Epel” “Hm?” Epel looked at Ace. “Why did you bring your broom? Aren’t you going to compete in Tug of War, with Yuu and Jack?” Ace asked, confusedly. Epel in turn looked at him, confused, “Eh? Yea-...don’t tell me none of you know that the Tug of War will be using brooms?” Epel asked, looking at them.

… .

“!?” Yuu looked at Malleus, who smirked looking away at him, “You knew from the start!?” Yuu demanded, and Malleus just chuckling. Jack groaned, then summoned his broom, “Well, even if it’s late, I could use magic to summon mine, but Yuu…” Yuu was panicking, even if he has magic, that doesn't mean he can summon his broom! Yuu was glaring at Malleus, “You really enjoy others’ suffering, you know that!?” Malleus cleared his throat, then looked at him, “I do actually. Kufufu, worry not, I shall lend you mine,” Malleus said, summoning his broom. Malleus then gave it to Yuu, who then looked at the broom in amazement. “Uumm...is it really okay?” Yuu asked, pouting slightly.

“It is fine. Go on, now,” Malleus said, smirking at the dark haired boy. Yuu stretch his tongue out, then walked with Jack and Epel, “Thanks Tsunotarou!” Yuu said, waving at Malleus. Silently, he was grinning cheekily. Malleus sighed, and smiled at his back. “You three,” Malleus said, looking at Ace, Deuce, and Sebek, which they turned to look at him, “Let’s go cheer for them.” So they walked, searching for a spot to cheer the three first years. When they found a perfect spot, they sat on the bench, and waited for the event to start.

Soon, a contributor came to the middle of the competition area. The area has a big soft trampoline, so the participants won’t be falling to the ground. “Good evening, dear participants~” the contributor greeted. “For the last event for today, Royal Sword Academy and Night Raven College shall go against each other in one turn~ Each school will have their 7 students to be in the teams, if you have less or more, just choose whoever is the best~” the contributor said. Yuu whispered to Epel, who stood next to him, “This contributor is really lively...don’t you think?” Epel nodded, and whispered back, “His tone kinda reminded me of someone…” Yuu let out a quiet ‘pfft’.

“The winner shall be decided by the team that is able to pull the other team past the middle line~ Everyone knows how this is going, so PLAYERS!!!” the contributor shouted, “GET INTO YOUR POSITION! NOW!!” Yuu and Epel blinked, but hurriedly went to their position. The NRC numbers were just right, 7 people, RSA also just right with their numbers. Yuu noticed one of them was the big man that challenged him in Arm Wrestling, well at least Feng Ha wasn’t with them. Yuu was placed a bit on the front, while the big man was a bit far at the end of the rope. Epel was placed right beside Yuu, while Jack was a bit far on the back. “Woa...there’s a big guy over there…” Epel said, in a whisper like tone.

“Be careful, that person is strong...having him on their team will be a pain for us…” Yuu whispered, worrying that he might not be able to win this time. If it was just an ordinary tug of war, Yuu might get a bit of advantage, well maybe not really...But this is a tug of war, in the sky! Yuu’s flying skill wasn’t as good as Epel, so he had no idea if they could do it. The broom was already magical, they could fly following their masters’ aura. Thing was...if the master’s aura wasn’t strong, they might not be able to fly any higher or any stronger. And in Yuu’s case, ‘his’ broom, wasn’t his! So there’s a chance the broom won’t listen to Yuu, ‘Did Tsunotarou do it on purpose….?’ Yuu thought in panic, but shook his head, and had to do what he got to do.

“EVERY PARTICIPANTS, READY!?” the contributor shouted again, “FLY HIGH, CHILDREN!!” the participants then fly, around 2,5 meters above the ground. Yuu exhaled his breath, observing the RSA team, and noticed the big man glared at him, deadly. Yuu gulped, but immediately put a determined look. The contributor then gave them the rope, “READYYYY~~~ FIIIIGHT!!” Then all of them started to pull!

“Hnng-!!” Yuu gritted his teeth, gripping hard on the rope, and trying to pull the rope to their side. As Yuu thought, the broom was a bit rebellious toward him. It shook under his body, as if wanting to fly away, or kicked Yuu off of it. Yuu gripped both of the rope and the broom, firmly, and panickedly. Epel shouted, “PULL HARDER!!” the NRC pulled harder, the rope still equally on both sides, and Yuu was starting to lose his focus on the game. The broom shook wildly, and it made Yuu start to lose his balance, “W-Woah-!!” Yuu yelped. Seeing Yuu was in a bit of a pinch, Epel and Jack pulled harder for him. Yuu tried to regain control on the broom, while maintaining his grip with the rope. “Geh-...! Behave for me please-!” Yuu begged the broom, but the broom continued to shake wildly.

The big man then started to pull the rope harder, it almost made NRC get pulled to their side, but thanks to Jack’s fast reaction, he was able to hold the rope back, preventing them from losing in an instant. However, it still made them in a pinch. Yuu looked at the broom, glaring at it slightly, “Ugh-...If you continue to struggle like this, we’ll lose!” Yuu scolded the broom, and the broom stopped shaking. “Tsunotarou lended you to me, so listen to me, for a second-! Help me pull them to our side, will’ya?” Yuu asked, with a demanding tone. The broom was silent for a bit, but then Yuu felt the broom starting to fly how he wanted it to fly. Yuu grinned, then gritted his teeth, as he pulled the rope, now with both of his hands.

Yuu looked that the rope wasn’t fully on the RSA side yet, so Yuu thought of something. He then passed his plan to Epel, Epel then passed it on the people behind him. Jack received the plan, blinking at Yuu. ‘Heh...he is almost an air head type...but Yuu truly is a fox on the inside…’ Jack thought, growling a bit.

The NRC were starting to lose their grip on the rope, the RSA caught this as their chance, and pulled the rope hard. Adamah’s eyes went wide, he knew this trick-! ‘Damn it-!’ but it was too late.

“HEIGH HOOOO!!!!” Yuu shouted, and the NRC started to pull the rope harder than the RSA. The caught off guard RSA immediately got pulled forward, and most of them fell on top of the soft trampoline. Adamah was pulled forward, along with his teammates. “OOOOOHHHHH!! THE WINNER IS NIGHT RAVEN COLLEGE!!!!” the contributor shouted. The NRC cheered loudly, winning against RSA was an absolute achievement for them. Adamah was still flying, he was glaring at Yuu. Yuu looked at him, showing no cockiness, only a serious face, with the face of a winner. Adamah closed his eyes, then sighed heavily.

All of the participants then landed on the ground, Yuu sighed in relief, thanking that Malleus’ broom didn’t decide to land him on the ground harshly. Adamah walked to Yuu, standing in front of him, menacingly. He was seriously bigger than Jack, maybe around Jade’s height, and it hurt Yuu’s neck. Yuu almost thought he would get hit, but what surprised him was that-

The man stretched out his hand, as if asking for a hand shake. “I lose to you twice, with the same trick at that,” the man spoke, with his heavy voice. “P-Pardon?” “Hand shake. A proof that I acknowledge you as a worthy opponent,” the man said, in a confident tone. Yuu hesitantly shook his head for a bit, “...I-I thought, you uhh...might not like me that much, because of what I did…?” Yuu asked, feeling a bit awkward toward the man. The man huffed, “I was, but seeing that hatred won’t lead me anywhere, I decided to just get on with it.”

Yuu looked at him in amazement, yea this man definitely reminded him of someone. “The name is Adamah Betemon, Prince of Land of Mystic Rose,” Adamah introduced himself. “Uum, Yuu, I’m Yuu. Nice to meet you, Betemon-san,” Yuu said, smiling a bit. Adamah nodded, then walked away, but not before looking at Yuu and said, “I won’t lose next time.” Yuu blinked, then grinned, “Same here!” Yuu waved at him, even though Adamah didn’t wave back. Yuu then huffed with proudness, ‘Ah well, he’s such a good guy!’ he thought.


	23. Day 4. Part 4. Worth to be acknowledged!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit weird, I'll be honest TwT
> 
> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

With that, the students went back to their rooms, to get cleaned up, and then went on to have their dinner. First day of the competition, wasn’t so bad at all for Yuu, well except the occasional almost losing his arm situation. Yuu’s arm was seriously felt a bit numb and hurt, never he would have thought that he would have to fight someone like that, well not fight but more like compete. Yuu massaged his numb arm, trying to get it to be working properly again. Malleus saw this, and handed Yuu a medical lotion, “Here, for your arm,” he said.

Yuu took the lotion, and smiled at Malleus, “Thank you, Tsunotarou.” Yuu then had some of the lotion, and applied it on his numb arm. Soon warmness covered his arm, and it started to feel a bit better. Yuu handed back the lotion to Malleus, which he received and put it back into his bag. “Tsunotarou, you really bring a lot of medicine and potions, huh?” Yuu looked at Malleus, curiously. “Lilia always told me to bring them, in case of any emergencies,” Malleus explained, “There will be time when none of my companions won’t be able to aid me, so I need to prepare at all times.” Yuu then thought silently, “But they don’t seem to be the type to not lose sight of you, or are they?” Malleus smirked slightly, “Who knows?”

Yuu sighed, and glared at him slightly, “Tsunotarou, I’m still mad at you, y’know. Knowing about that competition, why did you hold back on giving me the information?” Malleus smirked a bit, “I just find it quite amusing.” That made Yuu confused more, “Eh..?” “Fufu, my reasoning shall be unknown to you, for now,” Malleus smirked, tapping his index on his lips, as if he asking Yuu to not speak anything anymore. Yuu flinched, then looked away pouting. Malleus chuckled, and unconsciously ruffled Yuu’s hair. Yuu grumbled playfully, but soon, “!?” he flushed a bit, then pushed Malleus’ hand. Malleus was stunned by Yuu’s action, “...” “...u-ummm...Tsunotarou! Are you hungry? I’m suuuper hungry, let’s go get dinner!!” Yuu said, panickedly, opening the door. Malleus soon recovered, and followed suit. Along the way, Malleus glanced at the now pink eared boy, and at his own hand. Did he perhaps do something unpleasant toward the boy? He didn’t know.

.  
.  
.

“Malleu-sama” Sebek called out to him, during the Tug of War event. Malleus turned, and looked at him, “What is it?” he asked. Sebek was hesitant for a bit, then braved himself, and said, “Malleus-sama, is there any reason for you to lend your broom to that hu- I mean Yuu?” Ace and Deuce also looked at him, a serious look on their faces. Malleus closed his eyes for a second then opened them again, “You all might won’t get it, but knowing the strength of Royal Sword Academy, even if he was able to summon his broom he won’t be able to help the others to win,” he explained.

“But even so-” Sebek started, but soon Malleus interrupted him, “My broom won’t do anything unnecessary like making Yuu fall or something like that,” he said. “I trust Yuu to be able to handle it, just watch,” Malleus said, watching the event proceed. The first years didn’t say anything, and just followed what Malleus did, watching the event.

When the first years watched Yuu ordered Malleus’ broom, they were a bit shocked. “Geh- Yuu was able to order the broom…” Ace said, eyes wide. Deuce soon recovered from his shock, “...T-To think Yuu ordered a high level broom…” Sebek blinked for a bit, then looked at Malleus, “Malleus-sama...are you saying…” Malleus nodded. ‘I won’t let anyone underestimate Yuu, let them see what he’s capable of…’ he silently thought, smiling at Yuu who had conquered his lousy broom. Sebek stared at Malleus for a bit, then back at Yuu who was still flying, ‘Young master...forced us to acknowledge Yuu, didn’t he…?’ he thought silently, and huffed a bit.

.  
.  
.

Yuu and Malleus soon arrived at the cafeteria, there weren’t that many students at that hour, so they were able to get themselves some fresh batch of food. They got themselves some meat sauce pasta, sweet and sour chicken fillet, caesar salad, and some slices of watermelons, well these were Yuu’s portion, while Malleus only got himself the pasta, and some salad, and a few slices of watermelons as well.

They then found themselves a table, sat on them, and enjoyed their dinner. Yuu was munching on his salad, then thought of something, “Hey, Tsunotarou?” “Hm?” “What will we do for the talent show, on the final day?” Yuu asked. Malleus stopped his fork, then hummed a bit, “...Well, you did say you could sing. Why don't we do a duet then?” Yuu blinked, then leaned back a bit, “D-duet, huh...I don’t know, I don’t really have that much confidence in front of so many people…” Yuu said, timidly, fidgeting his fingers under the table. Malleus eyed Yuu for a bit, then asked, “Have you never performed in front of many audiences?” Yuu looked at him, then glanced away, “...I actually have. I used to perform on the street, with my-...best friend, you can say…” Yuu answered quietly. Malleus was quiet for a bit, but then asked again, “Did something happen…?”

“...” Yuu sighed, “...She uuh-...she passed away by an accident...and since then, I don’t have the motivation to sing for others, other than myself…” Yuu answered, solemnly. Malleus was still for a second, then nodded, “...I’m sorry” “I-It’s okay...She’s in a better place now...it just…” Yuu inhaled a breath, then exhaled it, “-It just...I’m not sure if I can perform again, I mean- sing for others...I don’t know if I can do it, as well as I did with her…” Yuu said, again with a sad tone in them. Malleus closed his eyes for a bit, he then reached out to Yuu’s shoulder, at first hesitantly, but soon tapped on him. “Yuu, I might be not the best at comforting someone, but…”

“You still could perform, sing for yourself, others, or for your friend,” Malleus said. Yuu blinked at him, Malleus then continued, “I don’t really care if it’s going to be perfect or not, just...be you. If there’s no motivation for you to sing, let me be the reason for that,” Malleus said, looking at Yuu, right in his eyes. Yuu’s eyes went wide for a bit, then he smiled, feeling relieved… “Thanks, Tsunotarou. I-I’ll...I’ll try then,” Yuu grinned, happily at Malleus. Malleus also smiled at the boy, relieved that he could help his kid. Malleus patted Yuu’s head a bit, and replied with happy giggles.

From afar, sat Lilia, Silver, and Sebek, watching the scene before them unfold. Lilia was holding his smirk behind his hand, Silver just watched the scene stoically, while Sebek was gritting his teeth watching Malleus and Yuu. “Ggrr….I wish I could get praised by Malleus-sama like that…!” he complained. Silver just blinked, “Malleus-sama looks happy…” and Lilia was chuckling cheekily, “Kufufufu~ this is getting more interesting~ Aaahh, youngins nowadays~” he said, still smirking goofily at the scene.

Back with Malleus and Yuu, they were discussing what kind of song they will perform on the last day. Malleus was planning to play whatever songs he grew up with, but Yuu wasn’t familiar with them. While Yuu also suggest some songs he memorized from his world, but Malleus wouldn’t be able to play it for the same reason. Yuu was thinking about something, ‘Well...Tsunotarou said that it doesn’t have to be the best...at least we perform, but…’ Yuu looked at Malleus, then asked, “Tsunotarou, what kind of instrument you want to play first?” First of all, they need to know what kind of instrument Malleus wants to play during the performance, and the song can follow suit later on.

“Hmmm...I could go with violin, I have full confidence with it, and it’s easier to do on stage as well,” he answered, and Yuu nodded. Yuu was silent for a bit, then said, “Tsunotarou, can you play ‘Once Upon A Dream’?” Malleus nodded, “I can, I’m very familiar with the song- wait, did you know the song?” Yuu tilted his head, then nodded, “Well, you can say, some of the songs in this world are also well-known in my world as well!” Yuu grinned, “I see.”

“Well, perhaps we can start practicing later?” Malleus suggested. Yuu nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” They soon finished up their dinner, went back to their room, and practiced. Yuu has never seen a violin up close before, so when Malleus summoned his violin, Yuu can’t help but examine it. Malleus noticed his curious look, and smirked, “Never seen a violin before?”

Yuu shook his head slightly, “Never so close before. Sakura and I used to play fingerstyle guitar, it’s easier to learn…” Yuu said, seeming fond of the memory he shared with his best friend, Sakura. Malleus watched the boy a bit, then closed his eyes. ‘...I wonder what kind of person Yuu was…’ he thought silently. “Tsunotarou?” Malleus opened his eyes, turned to look at Yuu, “What is it?” “Uumm...I’m wondering if you can play the song...s-so I can match the tone!” Yuu said quickly, carefully put the violin back into its case. Malleus chuckled slightly, then took his violin, placed it on his shoulder, “Very well then,” he said, and started to play. Yuu sat on his bed, watching the taller man play.

~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~

Yuu watched Malleus play the violin, beautifully and melancholically. His eyes widened with amazement, and he was in awe. Yuu nodded his head, following the rhythm. When he could grasp the rhythm, he took a breath, then.

**_I~...know- you… I walked with you- once- upon~ a dream…~_ **

**_I~...know- you~...That look- in your eyes~ is so- familiar- a gleam…_ **

**_And I know~ it’s true- That visions are sel- dom all~ they seem~..._ **

**_But if I~ know you- I know what- you’ll do~..._ **

**_You’ll love me~ at once-~_ **

**_The way~ you did once~ upon~ a dream~~_ **

Yuu hummed the instrumental notes, and Malleus played his violin with a more elegant and deeper feeling. Yuu was obviously enjoying the practice, while Malleus watched him singing, smilingly at the boy.

**_But if I~ know you~...I know what- you’ll do~_ **

**_You’ll love- me at- once…_ **

**_The way~ you did- once~...upon~~...a dream~~...._ **

****

**_I~ know- you… I walked with you- once- upon~ a dream…~_ **

**_I~ know- you~...That look- in your eyes~ is so- familiar a gleam~…_ **

**_And I know~ it’s true- That visions are sel~ dom all~ they seem~..._ **

**_But if I~ know you~ I know what- you’ll do~..._ **

**_You’ll love me~ at once-~_ **

**_The way~ you did... once~ upon~ a- dream~..._ **

When they were done, Yuu exhaled his breath, and looked at Malleus. “Uuumm….was that okay?” he asked, cheeks were flushed. Malleus huffed, smiling at him, “It was perfect.” Yuu’s eyes slightly went wide, with brightness, then grinned at his compliment. Malleus petted his head again, don’t judge him okay, Yuu was cute, and his hair was soft- “But…” Yuu said suddenly. Malleus stopped petting, and looked at Yuu. “I feel like just singing won’t be enough,” he said. Malleus blinked, “Well, true, but we don’t have to do more if you’re not up to it.”

“N-No! I meant, it feels a bit less satisfying, if we just like that,” Yuu said. Malleus hummed, putting his violin back to the case, “Well, what do you suggest we add to our performance?” Yuu thought for a bit, even though he had to lean backward or forward, thinking hard about the addition they needed. Then, an idea! “How about we dance?” Yuu suggested. “...dance?” Malleus tilted his head. “Well, not a dance like Jamil-senpai or Kalim-senpai. Just like, uuummm….” Yuu thought for the right words first, then continued, “Like the one...in a ball or party like that, maybe?” Malleus thought of it for a bit, then looked at Yuu again, “Do you know how to dance like that?” Yuu shook his head, “No...but the dance part won’t take a long time during the performance! I have some images in my head of how I wanted to perform…” “Well, do tell” Malleus smirked.

.  
.  
.

After Yuu told his idea to Malleus, he smiled, and nodded, “Not bad, it could work with the time we have to practice.” Yuu smiled, “Then, we need to practice again!” Yuu sat, hyped up. Malleus nodded, “We will practice the singing part for tonight, then the rest we will do them tomorrow.” So they practiced again, and again, and again. Until Yuu let out a stifled yawn, and Malleus knew it was time for them to sleep. They went to sleep after they changed their clothes, and brushed their teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you very much for always supporting this fanfic ^^~
> 
> Song : **Once Upon A Dream, Sleeping Beauty**


	24. Day 5. Part 1. It’s A Sweaty Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of the Competition Days!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Episode 5 has officially out yo!!!
> 
> EEEEEEEEEEE I'm squealing xD Anyway~ now that the episode has arrived, this fanfic might change in the future, well we will see about that, when episode 6 is out as well~
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy ^^

The next morning, all of the participants did their usual morning routine, taking shower or bath, having breakfast with their friends and guides, and started to warm up for the competition event for the day. This time, Yuu and Malleus had their breakfast with Ace and Deuce, along with Cater. Soon, Lilia, Silver, Sebek, Jack, and Epel joined them with their own breakfast. Yuu was chewing on his scrambled eggs, he then asked, “What’s the schedule for today’s competitions again?” Lilia looked up from his glass of tomato juice, and answered, “Hmm, if I remember correctly...ah! Wrestling will be the first one, then the Unicorn Riding competition, Tennis will be held at the same time as Unicorn Riding, and lastly the Cooking competition~!” Lilia was smiling when he mentioned the cooking competition, Silver, Sebek, and Malleus flinched looking gloom at his words.

Yuu noticed this, and looked at three with a questioning look. “...U-Uuummm...thanks, Lilia-san,” he smiled awkwardly, still wondering what was making these three Diasomnia students turn purple and green. Lilia smiled, and continued his meal.

Ace was munching on his food, and grumbled, “Aaggh….it’ll be super sweaty…” he sighed, then swallowed, “...I don’t like it ah…” Yuu chuckled, “If you get it done fast, you won’t know you’re sweating” “Haah? Where did you get that saying…geez...” Ace sighed, finishing his food. Deuce also finished with his breakfast, and tidied his dishes, “Well, at least you won’t be the one doing the wrestling competition.” Ace cringed, “Nu uh. No way I’m doing that. I leave that to you and Jack, y’know.” Jack huffed at Ace, “I won’t back back down from any challenges, if I could I would participate in all of them” “Geh- well, that would be too much don’t you think?” Yuu said, awkwardly.

When they finished, the group went to the Unicorn Field once again. Each group went on their ways, and did some personal stretching. Yuu was still stretching, then he saw that Malleus was done with his and looking at the field, with narrowed eyes. “Tsunotarou? What’s wrong?” Yuu asked, while Malleus didn’t turn to look at him, he still answered, “...nothing...I thought I saw something…” he said that, however, Yuu couldn’t help but feel that Malleus was holding something back.

Malleus looked away, still seemingly glaring at something, ‘....I thought they would be far away from us…’ he thought. Far from where Yuu and Malleus were, he could see a small group watching over the field, and their uniforms were all so familiar.

The Noble Sanctuary…

‘Why did they come...did they hear about yesterday’s tug of war…’ Malleus wondered, still eying the group afar. Thankfully, today he didn’t have to compete on anything, so he could keep his eyes on Yuu. Seeing the boy had finished his warm-up, Malleus immediately tapped on his shoulder, “Let’s go cheer your friends,” he smiled like usual, so he won’t worry Yuu about the issue. Yuu nodded, then walked with Malleus, they went to the Wrestling stage.

Arriving at the place, they saw Deuce, Jack, Lilia, and Sebek lined near the stage. Yuu noticed that there were the same number of participants for RSA and NRC, ‘So they will be fighting with the ones in front of them?’ Yuu wondered. He sat down on the grassy field, Malleus also sat down beside him, but his focus wasn’t with the competition. Soon, Silver, Ace, Cater, Epel, and Leona came approaching the two. Leona at first was a bit pissed seeing Malleus was there, but noticed that the powerful wizard wasn’t even paying attention to him, Leona just shrugged and sat beside Epel. Yuu was chatting a bit with Epel, Cater, and Ace, while Silver sat beside Malleus. “Malleus-sama?”

Malleus blinked, and looked at Silver. “What is it, Silver?” “...You seem to be...a bit distracted?” Silver said, but more like asked in confusion, it was a bit unusual for Malleus to be not focusing on everything else. Malleus glanced at Yuu, then back at Silver. He leaned a bit closer, and whispered, “The Noble were here”

“!?” Silver turned serious.

“I would like to keep an eye on Yuu, so Silver...be on your guard, I’ll- no Yuu’ll need it,” Malleus whispered. Silver nodded, and kept his guard up, while watching the Wrestling Competition. Yuu and the others were cheering on their friends, wrestling against the RSA. “Go! Deuce!!” “You can do it, Lilia-chan!!” “Punch them in the guts, Jack-kun!!” Epel screamed, and caught everyone off guard. Yuu put up his hands in front of Epel, as if he was trying to calm him down, “C-Chill now, Epel-” Yuu stopped, he was suddenly in a daze. Everyone there caught this, Malleus touched his shoulder, and it broke Yuu out of the daze, “What’s wrong, Yuu?” Yuu blinked, then shook his head, “...I-I-...don’t know…” he said.

Drip...drip drip…

Yuu heard the dripping noises, he had so used to hear. Yuu stood up, and looked around. Nothing strange… He then sat down again, continuing to cheer alongside his friends. Yuu silently held the crystal necklace, he noticed it glowed slightly, blinking a bit, as if it’s trying to say something. Yuu closed his eyes, and sighed, ‘...usually those dripping noises are always a sign for something bad...like that Overblot…’ Yuu sighed again, now not focusing on the competition, ‘...will something bad happen...please...whoever up there, don’t ruin this trip…’ Yuu prayed silently.

.  
.  
.

Soon the Wrestling competition was over, and the overall winner was the RSA, Yuu realized that the winner was decided by how many rounds a school won until the end. Even though Lilia was able to defeat Feng Ha, the other NRC students weren’t that strong against the hero based students.

When Lilia and the others came back, and greeted them, Yuu still felt a bit uneasy. At least his crystal has stopped glowing, and it put some relief in Yuu’s heart. However, Yuu would constantly look behind him, scratching his neck, feeling his hair straighten up, as if someone was watching his every move. “Hm? Yuu, what’s wrong?” Ace asked, looking over the dark haired boy. “H-Huh?” Yuu looked at him, “You’ve been looking behind and front, scratching your neck like it’s itchy or something…” Deuce answered, drinking his water he got from Ace. Yuu shook his head, putting down his hand, “N-Nothing...I just thought someone was watching me…” he said, glancing a bit, still feeling a bit uneasy.

Malleus narrowed his eyes, Silver was too. Malleus stood behind Yuu, “Let’s head to the next competition. We don’t want to be late,” he suggested, urging everyone to move on. So they did, walking to the next area for Tennis and Unicorn Riding.

Ace and Deuce were going for Tennis, so they parted ways with the group, and Jack, Leona, and Cater followed suit to cheer on them. While the others went to the Unicorn Riding area, Yuu, Epel, and Silver were going to participate, so Malleus, Sebek, and Lilia will be cheering on them. Soon, they arrived at the area. The competition field was somehow designed like that horse race track field, oval shaped tracks, and some obstacles sessions as well. Yuu gulped nervously seeing the field, he wondered if he could do the competition without feeling bad butterflies in his stomach.

“Nervous?”

Lilia suddenly popped in front of Yuu, and it made him jump a bit. Yuu sighed heavily, “I am...I mean, I don’t know if I could perform well…” Yuu laughed nervously, scratching his head. Lilia chuckled, and patted his back, “Kufufu~ Worry not. From how your interaction with that unicorn on the first beast study, I’m sure you could do it well,” Lilia encouraged him. Yuu smiled slightly, feeling a bit relieved, and nodded in excitement, “Well, I’ll do my best!”

So the three of them went to the field, and started to pick their unicorns. Picking the unicorns wasn’t really that difficult, Epel, Silver, and Yuu picked the first unicorns they got at their first beast study. Yuu saw Silky approaching him, and Silky was happily licking Yuu’s cheek, “Pfft- ahaha! Good to see you too, Silky!” Yuu greeted the pure white unicorn. Silky neighed excitedly, and kept nudging its head on Yuu’s chest. Yuu kept laughing at the unicorn, “A-ahaha-! Okay okay- I was going to choose you anyway,” he explained, and that made the unicorn super happy.

Yuu chuckled at its delighted manner, and petted its head, “As for today, please look after me” he said, and Silky replied with a happy neigh. Epel rode his unicorn and went over to Yuu, “Yuu, let’s hurry now. We need to get ready for the instruction,” he suggested. “Ah-! Right right,” Yuu then hurriedly rode Silky, which was easier because Silky crouched a bit for him, and then both went to the starting line to get ready. Malleus watched them from the side of the field, looking around, not seeing the NSC students nearby, he hoped that they wouldn't find Yuu. “Malleus, what’s wrong?” Lilia asked suddenly, and Sebek caught to this as well. Malleus was silent for a bit, then turned to look at his other two companions, “I saw a small group of Noble Sanctuary earlier…” Lilia and Sebek immediately went to their guards.

“-! How...didn’t the headmaster manage to make them compete with the Royal Sword at a different part of Unicorn Field…” Sebek asked. “I do not know, but…”

“I want you two to also keep an eye on Yuu as well…” Malleus said, looking concerned for his kid. Lilia blinked, and smiled, “Of course, anything for our lord,” he bowed, Sebek also bowed as well. Then, they focused back on the competition, cheering on the participants. On the participants side, Yuu, Epel, Silver, and the other NRC students were placed on the left side of the track, while the RSA were placed on the right side of the track. Yuu was placed on the far left, so he got the longest track than the others, but according to Silky, ‘it won’t be a problem!’

The rules of the competition were simple, no running out of your tracks (everyone knows that), no using magic, if a rider was thrown off of their unicorn, they will be disqualified, if a unicorn failed to jump through the obstacles, disqualified, running first before the signal, disqualified. Winner will be determined by whoever finished 2 laps, well the track was pretty large, so 2 laps were enough. All of the participants were getting ready, everyone had been equipped with the necessary stuff, and by that means the horse saddle, or unicorn saddle.

Silky was wearing a set of copper colored saddle, and it was the first time Yuu seen a saddle, and even using one he never had. Earlier when he tried to put the saddle on Silky, he was super confused as to how and where. Luckily, Silver being in the Horseback Riding Club, he helped Yuu put on the saddle. Yuu was truly thankful to him, and felt a bit embarrassed because he didn’t know that he would need to put on some saddles to compete. ‘But I guess that’s fair, saddles were invented to help the rider to be safe and comfortable while riding horses, or other animals…’ Yuu thought.

“Are all the participants ready?” a contributor asked loudly at the participants, bringing Yuu back from his thought. He blinked, looked up ahead, “Let’s do our best, Silky,” he said, slightly patted the unicorn’s neck, and Silky replied with a determined neigh. “Readyyyyyyy….”

BANG

All of the unicorns started to run across the track, racing against everyone in the field. Cheering for all participants could be heard from the side of the area, Sebek screaming cheering for the NRC students, Lilia just sat there enjoying the competition, however Malleus was still fully on his guard. Watching Yuu, and every participant, seriously, and ready to do something if things did go south. But Malleus just couldn’t help it, he watched Yuu raced, fondly, and inside he hoped for the little boy’s win.

Yuu and Silky were a bit farther than Epel, Silver, and two of the RSA students. Yuu thought they might can’t make it, but Silky was able to withrun Epel in a matter of seconds. “Geh-!!” Epel yelped, seeing Yuu passed him. “In front of you!!” Yuu shouted playfully. Epel gritted his teeth, and grinned madly, “Damn you...Hiyah!” Epel commanded the unicorn to go faster, almost reaching Yuu, but not enough. Yuu laughed a bit, and Silky also let out a higher pitched neigh, seemingly enjoying the moment. “Okay, Silky. Let’s go faster!” Silky huffed, and ran faster, even passed Silver also.

Silver blinked, looking at Yuu who had passed him. Silver wasn’t going to go losing as well, so he sped up as well. Yuu saw that Silver was speeding up, and they were almost on the same speed, Silky neighed, and started to sped up more. “Woah-!” it caught Yuu off guard, and he held on tight on the secured saddle. “A-Awaawawa!! S-Silky-!!” Yuu screamed, still holding tight. Yuu looked in front of him, and saw the obstacles session. Yuu yelped, and prayed inside his head, ‘Jump- jump jump JUMP-!!’ Silky jumped through the obstacles, and Yuu was sure he gripped the saddle, tightly.

When they were done jumping around, Yuu was breathing a bit heavy, his heart raced so high. He glared at Silky, “P-P-Please don’t do that anymo- AAH!!” Yuu didn’t manage to finish his words, Silky just continued to run fast, leaving Epel and Silver dumbfounded.

.  
.  
.

After their 2 laps, Yuu and Silky got second place. First place as always, belonged to the RSA. Yuu got off of Silky, he was still breathing heavily. Silky was a bit pissed, because Silky wanted the first place. Yuu was glaring at Silky a bit, but he got ignored, and the unicorn just huffed.

Yuu waited for Epel and Silver, and they returned the saddles, and the unicorns to the contributor. Yuu bid Silky goodbye, “Good bye now, Silky. In two days, we will go back to our school, so don’t miss me too much, okay?” Silky let out a sad neigh, and nudged Yuu’s chest, as if saying that it didn’t want to say goodbye. “Silky” Yuu said sternly. Silky understood his message, and walked away. Yuu sighed, then shouted, “I will always remember and treasure you in my mind and heart!!” The unicorn caught this, and immediately jumped and ran around happily, and excitedly. Yuu chuckled at the beast’s reaction, and walked off with his companions, feeling relieved, and tired.

“You seem to be close with that unicorn,” Silver stated suddenly. Yuu looked at him in confusion, “Well...Silky was being nice, and hey, befriending with a magical beast is an amazing experience. I’ll treasure this memory dearly- ah almost forgot…” Yuu took out the Ghost Camera from his handbag (which was put at the contributor’s table during the competition), and took a picture of Silky running around with other unicorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you very much for everyone taking a liking to this series!
> 
> Last chapter I've received nice comments from you all ^u^ I admit that the last chapter was a bit rushed, I'm also starting my college year once again. So the end of this fanfic will be rushed a bit, but hope it's still enjoyable by you all.


	25. Day 5. Part 2. Cooking For Others!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking Competition!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the uploading schedule ^^;
> 
> As I'm starting college again, so the update might be slower, but I'm doing my best for you all to enjoy~

The groups then met at the cafeteria to get some snacks. Deuce and Ace were sweating so bad, and panted badly. Yuu looked at them awkwardly, and handed them some bottles of water. “Good job, you two. How was the Tennis?” Yuu asked. Deuce drank the water, and exhaled in relief, “...it was tiring...Who would’ve thought that they would use magic for Tennis...I almost missed the ball…” Ace also drank the water gratefully, “Ha-! ...Of course they would use magic, you idiot…” Ace sighed, “...catching and throwing the ball back and front...aahh...being sweaty isn’t really my style…” Complained as always, Yuu chuckled.

Cater waved his smartphone excitedly, “Ok ok~ relaaaax~ you two. After this, we will have the Cooking Competition, remember” he reminded them. Ace blinked, then looked at Yuu like an enthusiastic puppy, "Yuu~ you're going to compete right, right~?" Yuu looked at him awkwardly, and shook his head, "Not really. I mean I don't have to, right? Beside Lilia-san said he will do the competition, and I'm sure Jamil-senpai will too," he said. Lilia chuckled proudly, "Kufufu~ I'll show everyone my cooking skill. Not just my food is healthy, even a baby could go to sleep after eating my cooking~" Silver flinched, and with a green face he looked away.

Yuu blinked seeing Silver's reaction, then thought, '....don't tell me...is this another common troop about bad cooking, and no one dares to tell anyone about that…?' Ace groaned a bit, “...why not? I missed Yuu’s cooking…” Deuce glared, “Now Ace! If Yuu doesn't want to, don’t force him, will you?” Ace glared back, “Tch, don’t say that, when you actually want to eat his cooking, aren’t you!?” “Te-! I-It’s not like that!” Deuce retorted, but his look was obvious. Yuu laughed at the duo, he waved his hands trying to calm them down, “Okay okay, you two. Well, since you guys want it so bad, I guess I’ll give it a shot.”

This made Ace and Deuce perked up, and shouted happily and excitedly. However, it wasn’t just these two, Malleus also perked up, and flushed a bit. ‘Yuu’s cooking…’ he secretly wanted as well, and can’t help but be excited too.

“Everyone! Everyone!”

The groups turned to see Crowley walking fast, approaching them, with Kalim’s group on his behind. “Hm? Headmaster?” Epel asked. Crowley stood in front of them, then sighed heavily, “I’m so glad I found you all…Phew…” Deuce titled his head, “Is there something wrong, sir?” “Aahh...I would like to announce this first of all…”

“The last competition of today, as you all know, is the Cooking Competition. However...as far as I can see, there are none of the Night Rave College’s students who are willing to take part!” he cried, well that’s no surprise there, NRC won’t join something ‘silly’ like a cooking contest, they aren't born for it anyway. Yuu sighed, seeing the headmaster cried like an embarrassing adult, really making him super soft huh…

“Uumm...Headmaster…” Yuu started. Crowley sniffled, looking at Yuu, “If...If it’s alright, I’ll participate then…” he said quietly. Crowley perked up, and shook Yuu’s hands vigorously, “AAAHHH!! Well then well then! I shall leave the competition with you, Yuu-kun!!” Yuu nodded along, already starting to feel a bit dizzy.

“Right right, I need to explain the rules-...Ahem. Participating in this competition, you will be serving three judges, and also if you want to, you could cook for your friends as well.” This made the others jolted in excitement and amusement, Yuu gulped, he could literally feel the others staring at him. Ace and Deuce hugged Yuu’s shoulders, making Yuu flinched and cringed, “Hey Yuu~ Why don’t you make some for us too~” Ace said. “Right right, Yuu. We want some too,” Deuce followed. Yuu sighed at the two eagerness, “...you guys are like Grimm when it comes to my cooking, only trying to find a reason to make me cook for you guys…” However, Yuu noticed that Jack was also eager too, his tail gave it out. Malleus too was eager, having the slight flushness on his cheeks, Leona too, his tail was the same as Jack’s. “Seriously!?” Yuu shouted at them.

Lilia hummed, “Hoo~ I did hear from Malleus about your cooking, I’m quite interested~” he said, smiling all sweetly. Yuu sweat dropped, his eyebrow twitched a bit. Yuu sighed in defeat, “...Even so, just me alone won’t be enough man power...since I’m still not used to using magic yet.” “Well then, I shall give you a hand, no?” Lilia suggested, eyes twinkling. Silver grunted silently, then taped on Lilia’s shoulders, “Ol- No, I mean, Lilia-senpai. Why don’t you...let us, underclassmen do it? I-It’ll be an important experience for the others…” Silver suggested. Lilia blinked, “Eeh? Why? I wanted to participate as well-...but I still have a lifetime to do events like this later on anyway…” he murmured, then smiled again, “Ah! Oh well then, I shall step aside then.”

“So, Silver, you will participate then?” Lilia asked suddenly. Silver blinked, and glanced away, looking panicked, “U-Uumm...well that...I guess it can’t be helped then,” Silver sighed. Yuu smiled, “Ah, thank you very much, Silver-senpai. Very sorry to trouble you” “No need, it would be an honor to help the one to serve our foods anyway.” Yuu nodded in agreement, “Well then, how about Jamil-senpai?” he asked, turned to look at Jamil. Jamil thought for a bit, then hummed, “Well, it won’t do me any harm. Besides, I don’t have anything to do for now anyway.”

“Also, I need to always check for any poison before feeding it to Kalim,” Jamil shrugged. Yuu looked at him awkwardly, “Well, you don’t have to worry about that too much. I’ll never serve anything poisonous in the first place…” Jamil grunted a bit at the statement, but didn’t say anything anymore.

“Hhhmmmm~~ Wonderful!~” Crowley said, clapping both of his hands loudly. “Well then everyone, the ingredients had been prepared by the staff. You may all go and choose your ingredients after this. Ah- and you need to make at least 3 meals, soup, salad, and main course. Drinks, desserts, and fruits shall be provided by the contributors, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Crowley smiled. “If there’s anything you need, just tell me, I’ll immediately ask the staff to provide the necessary service. For I am gracious~ Well then, good luck!” he hummed, and walked away, presumably to the competition area.

Yuu let out a sigh, “Well, let’s go then?” he suggested.

.  
.  
.

When they arrived at the area, they looked around a bit. The area for the cooking competition was more like a picnic ground, rather than a competition area. There were large blankets scattered neatly everywhere, and it had some signs on them. Yuu noticed that not all students of NRC and RSA were present, perhaps this competition was only for those that wanted to eat the food… Yuu, Silver, and Jamil walked to the ingredients station, while the others waited at a blanket, and enjoyed the show.

When they got there, they saw the cooking stations, there were only 4 of them. Yuu also noticed that another group of NRC joined as well, and there were two groups of RSA. “Didn't the headmaster say there was no one joining the competition!?” Yuu exclaimed. Jamil rubbed his temple, frowning a bit, “Haaa...that headmaster...he tricked us into joining, didn’t he…” he grumbled. Silver scratched his neck, feeling tricked as well. Yuu shook his head, “Well, what happened, happened. Now all we need to do is prepare food…” he said, but still feeling a bit downed.

“Anyway, what’s on the tables?” Yuu asked, all of them looked over at the ingredients. ‘Three course...soup, salad, and main…’ Yuu thought silently in his mind, Jamil also thought silently as well. “...How about some Kabsa for the main dish?” he suggested. Yuu and Silver looked at him confusedly, “Kabsa?” “Kabsa, basically it’s chicken with rice. The chicken was braised with curry spices, while the rice was yellow rice,” Jamil explained. “Kabsa could be served with pickles and any other small portion of veggies. It’s spicy, salty, a bit sour, and it’s heavy, perfect for some main dish, don’t you think?” Yuu hummed, “...it is good to be the main dish, but…”

“Is it good enough and balanced enough with the other 2 dishes?” Yuu asked. Jamil blinked, and sighed, “Guess we need to think about something else then…?” Yuu looked again at the ingredients, ‘Something that delicious, not too heavy during summer...but still fulfilling....’ Yuu closed his eyes, thinking super hard on what needs to be made.

‘Thinking back at who I need to feed...some of them are very picky eaters...but if I could add some meat into each of them…’ Yuu thought about this, over, and over again. Yuu opened his eyes again, and looked at the ingredients, as if he was in a daze. “Even so, we don’t have that much time. The contributor said we will begin cooking in 10 minutes,” Jamil said, looking at the clock placed on a table. “But we still don’t have a recipe yet…” Silver said, feeling conflicted. Jamil stayed silent for a second, then said, “Well, either no recipe or no food, so let’s just do it-” “I think I might know what we could make,” Yuu suddenly said.

Jamil blinked, crossed his arms on his chest, “What do you mean?” Yuu looked at them, “Would you guys hear what I thought of?” Jamil looked at Silver, Silver looked at him, then both looked at Yuu. Jamil sighed, and shrugged, “Very well, what do you have in mind?”

.  
.  
.

After Yuu told them his plan, both were silent for a moment. “...not a bad idea, but are you sure we can finish those with the time limit?” Jamil asked. Yuu nodded, looking determined, “Of course. While I can’t use magic yet, I still have skills in an actual kitchen, so I won’t hold any of the preparations back,” Yuu said, smiling with confidence. Silver also looked determined as well, “We won’t hold anything back as well, so let’s get started.” Jamil sighed, putting his hands on his hips, “Hah...well it’s better than nothing. Let’s do this!”

All of them went to their assigned cooking station, with the ingredients they have selected. Yuu gave out some instructions to Jamil and Silver, “So I’m going to prepare the meats, while Jamil-senpai, you’re in charge of the spices preparations, and Silver-senpai, in charge of the cutting the vegetables!” Yuu ordered, putting on an apron, and tied his hair. The three of them washed their hands, and when the bell was rang, they started to cook.

Yuu got himself to prepare some meat cuts, there were chicken, beef, pork, and seafood. Yuu first cleaned the meat up, he first cleaned the shrimps, separating the meat from the shells, and pulled out the head and tail. He then cut the back of the shrimps just a little bit, and pulled out the innard. After the shrimps, he cleaned the salmon next. Yuu cleaned the salmon from its scales, he then cut the fish head. Yuu fillet the meat next, careful on the bones, and it came out clean. After he fillet the salmon, he cut the fillets into more cuts, and cleaned them once again. After that, Yuu moved to cut the chicken, first from its bones, then separated the skin from meat, he could fry the skins later. When the chicken meat was done, Yuu cut them into small bite sizes. Next, the beef and the pork meat, Yuu simply cut them into pieces, and then ground the meat further.

As for Jamil, he prepared some spices, and other things. First, he cleaned the fresh spices, like the basil leaves, chillies, lemons, and parsley. Jamil then sliced the chillies, then minced the parsley finely. After that, he minced the garlic and the onions into small pieces. Jamil then zested the lemon, then squeezed its juice into a different container. After that, he grated some parmesan cheese.

Silver was busy cutting the vegetables, there were tomatoes, cherry tomatoes, cucumber, corn, and fresh green lettuce. Silver had washed the tomatoes first, so he wouldn't clean them later on. Yuu had instructed him to cut the veggies differently, like for the regular sized tomatoes, he cut them into 4 pieces, after removing the stem, and as for the cherry tomatoes, he just needed to remove the stems, and cut them into half. Silver then cutted the cucumber into 4 long pieces, then sliced them a bit thin. The corn he had the husks removed, and got the hair removed as well. The green lettuce didn’t need to be cut, Silver just separated the leaves from each other, carefully not to break the leaves. After he was done with the cutting, he then cleaned all of the vegetables clean, except for the tomatoes.

The preparation stage was done, so they moved on to the next stage, cooking. Yuu has checked all the preparations, and the other two have done it well. As Silver wasn’t really familiar with the kitchen environment, Yuu had tasked him on the soup. As for Jamil, he was entrusted to handle the salad. Yuu shall make the main dish, and if he needs an assistant later on, he will call out to whoever has finished.

The soup was the simplest one to make, Silver just put all the ingredients into the pot of water. First, he put the diced tomatoes into the pot, let the water simmer. Then he put some of the chicken in, then added the shrimps. Added some chilli slices in, and lastly the basil leaves. All that was left was adding salt and pepper for seasoning, and time to let each ingredients’ flavors come together nicely.

As for Jamil, he had cooked half of the chicken meats into a non-stick pan. He seared the chicken a bit, seasoned them, then added soy sauce. He let the chicken cook, then added honey and lemon juice. After the soy sauce had thickened more, he added a bit of lemon zest. After the chicken had cooked well, he let the chicken cool down, so it won’t cook the vegetables for the salad. Jamil had mixed the vegetables, cherry tomatoes and cucumber, in a mixing bowl, while on the grill, he let the corns cooked. When charred had made its way on the corns’ surface, Jamil took them off of the grill, let them cool. When everything has been cooled, Jamil separated the corn kernels from the cob, and then mixed it with other veggies. After that, the chicken also mixed in as well, then he poured a little bit of balsamic sauce. Finally, he planted the salad on several plates, and sprinkled some of the parmesan cheese he grated earlier.

Yuu was busy making the main dish, he had mixed the beef and pork meat together, and slightly seasoned it with salt and pepper. He also added the minced garlic, minced onion, and the finely minced parsley. After everything had mixed well, he added a little bit of barbeque sauce, and mixed it again. The meat was held up nicely, and Yuu made it into patties. He then grilled it on the grill, and with the barbeque sauce, he dapped the sauce randomly on the patties, but not entirely. Yuu needed to make the sauce and cooked the salmon. Seeing his other companions had finished their own parts, he called out, “Jamil-senpai, Silver-senpai, I need some assistance. Are you two done?”

“The soup is done, I’m turning off the heat now” “The salad is also done, anything you need us to do?” Silver and Jamil asked, approaching the first year boy. “I need to start cooking the salmon, so Silver-senpai, please watch over the grill so the meat won’t burn, and… oh! Helped with the plating as well, just plate the lettuce first, then the patties” “Got it” Silver said, and watched over the grill, while using magic he also started to plate. “Jamil-senpai, can you make sauce that is sour spicy and sweet?” “I can, are there any specific ingredients you need in the sauce?” “Hm...added an accent of lemon, and a bit of honey would be nice” “Alright then” Jamil replied, getting himself a saucepan, and started to make the sauce. “Oh! Make the sauce a bit more sour, Jamil-senpai” Yuu said, getting a non stick pan. Jamil nodded, but then thought to himself, ‘More sour huh…’

Yuu was cooking the salmon fillets, he seared the salmon, and seasoned them with salt, pepper, and a bit of lemon. After he was done with it, Yuu cut the meat slightly, but still intact with the crispy skin. He then plated the salmon with the patties that Silver had put earlier, everything had been tasted by Yuu, so they were good to go. Lastly, the sauce Jamil made, he tasted it with Yuu and Silver, and when Yuu gave a nod of approval, the main dishes were dressed a bit with the sauce.

Now they were good to go, serving their dishes to the judges and their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for supporting the series~


	26. Day 5. Part 3. Taste of Togetherness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being together is nice, y'know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update~

Yuu, Jamil, and Silver had served the three judges, and boy, they were a bit displeased with who they were serving. Yuu sighed, “Of course...the headmaster would be the one to judge.” Jamil sighed as well, “Ha...That’s also partly explained why he would trick us like that…” Silver was calmer, “At least there were the Royal Sword’s headmaster, and the head contributor to judge.” Jamil and Yuu nodded in agreement. The three cooks then brought their dishes to serve for their friends, which the said friends had been waiting for them on a blanket under a nice shade of a big tree. “Everyone!” Yuu called out.

They brought the foods in the middle of the blanket, Yuu was grateful to have Jamil and Silver to help with the carrying, because magic was truly useful for this kind of task. When they seated, the foods were divided equally to everyone in the group, and left some leftovers for those who wanted to eat more.

Each got themselves, a plate of Lemon Honey Soy sauce Chicken Salad, with cherry tomatoes, cucumber, grilled corn, dressed with balsamic vinegar and parmesan cheese, a bowl of Tomato Chicken and Shrimp Soup, with basil and chillies, and a plate of the main dish, Grilled Beef Pork Burger, side with Seared Shredded Salmon, dressed with Sour Spicy and Sweet Sauce, and fresh Lettuce (Yuu recommended to eat the main dish by wrapping everything with the lettuce leaf).

“Phe- ho ho! Look delish as always~” Ace received his portion in delight, and eyed the food. Deuce received his in delight as well, “Hm hm! Yuu always brings the best for everyone” Yuu scratched his head, shyly, “Aw come on you guys, it’s also thanks to Silver-senpai and Jamil-senpai.” Leona growled, eying the greens hatefully, “Ggrrr....why do you have to make it with so many vegetables…” Yuu glared at him a bit, “Huh? Ha...Leona, you should try and eat your vegetables-” “Fat chance, herbivore,” Leona immediately retorted. Yuu sighed, and for Leona’s portion, he had separated the vegetables. Leona then received, and was satisfied with it. Cater, Epel, and Kalim were happily received and ate the food. “Ah-! This is sooo magicammable~ Let me take a picture first~”

FLASH

“Hmm hmm...upload upload~ #NRC #SummerTrip #Yuu’sCooking #Delicious ~!! Well then, thanks for the food! Ahm-” Cater said cheerfully, and took a bite. “Mmm~ This is my first time eating Yuu-chan’s cooking, next time make me more will’ya~” Cater winked, and Yuu flinched awkwardly a bit, “Cater-senpai, don’t you guys have Trey-senpai to cover you on that?” “Eeeh~ but Trey-kun is more in desserts departure…” Yuu sighed.

“Ah-! It’s really good! Aahh~ I would prefer eating Yuu’s cooking,” Epel said, then suddenly murmured in a low tone, “rather than some fancy style food that even needs a proper way to eat…” Yuu caught this, and just couldn't help but laughed awkwardly. “Mm~ mm~ Yuu’s cooking is good, and even could compete with Jamil’s!” Kalim exclaimed excitedly, he continued to chow on his food. Jamil watched him, and sighed, “Kalim...don’t talk while eating will you. Mm-” Jamil took a bite, then blinked in surprise, “...not bad…” he said quietly, but still eating the food, with a slight flushness.

Jack was happily munching on the food, and after he swallowed, he spoke up, “You always thought of the balance, aren’t you?” Yuu blinked, then grinned, “Yep! If I don’t, I’ll be a bad cook, besides,” Yuu smiled, “Seeing a consumer having a great time eating my food, was really satisfying!” Jack blushed a bit, but said nothing, and continued eating. Sebek was grumbling a bit, eying the food, “Making me submit with food...it won’t go that easy, human!” he declared, his grip tightened on his eating utensils. Yuu looked at him, awkwardly, “Who said you need to submit…” Yuu then sighed, “Anyway, eat the food before it gets too cold.” Sebek glared at him first, then hesitantly took a first bite of the chicken in the salad. “.........!!” Sebek’s eyes went wide, then immediately chowed down on the food. “.....DAMN IT! THESE ARE TASTY!!!” Sebek exclaimed angrily, but still eats anyway.

Lilia chuckled at Sebek’s reaction, and took a bite as well. “...Mhm! Yum~ This is indeed quite tasty,” Lilia praised. Yuu smiled at him, “Thanks...hopefully the ingredients are to your liking, Lilia-san” “Kufufu~ They are all, especially tomatoes. I actually love tomato juice, you see,” Lilia said. “Ah-! Then how about I tried making some tomato cream soup for you to try?” Yuu asked, and Lilia replied with an eager nod, “Of course of course! I would love to~” Silver took a bite, then another, and another. His eyes fully awake, as he was eating, “...This is really delicious, Yuu,” he smiled, and continued to eat. “The sourness and spiciness really woke me up, my sleepiness completely washed away.” Yuu blinked, then tilted his head, “Uum...thanks?”

Yuu also got himself a portion, and silently brought his hands together, “Thanks for the food…” then started to eat the food, with delight. Malleus watched Yuu say thank you for the food, then silently followed suit, “...thank you for the food…” then took a bite of the food. Malleus savored the taste, and enjoyed every bite of it. He had slight flushness, and smiled a bit in satisfaction.

The group enjoyed the food Yuu, Silver, and Jamil made, in delight, and in a peaceful atmosphere.

.  
.  
.

After they finished eating, their tired body felt refreshed and filled with energy once more. Ace sighed in bliss, “Haaa…~ Satisfied satisfied~....” Deuce sighed in relief, with slight flush, he smiled, “Really satisfied…~” He then turned to look at Yuu, “That was delicious,Yuu.” Yuu smiled at him, “Thanks, but it wasn’t just me. Thanks to Jamil-senpai’s special made sauce, and thanks to Silver-senpai’s watchful eyes, we managed to bring you guys some good food!” Jamil huffed hearing this, “It was nothing,” he then crossed his arms on his chest, “But thanks to your quick thought recipe, we managed to get things done in time.”

Yuu scratched his head, feeling a bit embarrassed, “Aah...not really.” Lilia sighed, after he sipped his drink, then took Yuu’s hands. “?” Yuu looked at Lilia, tilted his head in confusion, “Yuu, will you…”

“Will you be my son-in-law?” Lilia asked, with sparkling eyes.

Yuu and the other were silent hearing Lilia say this, for a few seconds then, “EEEEHHH!?!?!?” literally everyone shouted in shock. Yuu blinked rapidly, then stuttered out, “E-Eh- Eh..- eh!? Wha-what do you mean by that, Lilia-san!? Wait, you’re a father!?” “Oops, I slipped it out- Kufu~ I’m not an actual father per say, more like a guardian figure to this person,” he explained quickly. Yuu shook his head a bit, to clear his mind, then looked at Lilia again, still a bit in shock, “B-b-b-but still...you asked this kind of thing too suddenly!!”

“Well, you don’t have to answer it now~ We can discuss everything for the marri-” “Old- I mean Lilia-senpai, Yuu’s still a student…” Silver quickly interrupted, thankfully for Yuu. Lilia blinked, then let go of Yuu’s hand, and chuckled slightly, “Ah yes yes, how rude of me to make such an offer like that, fufu~” Everyone sighed in relief, especially Yuu, and secretly, Malleus too.

“How about an engagement instead-” “No. Lilia, stop” Malleus quickly said, huffing at Lilia. Lilia noticed the slight flushness on Malleus’ cheeks, and chuckled a bit, “Kufufu~ Okay, I shall stop.” Malleus sighed, and Yuu was a bit flustered, but let everything slide, so the situation won’t get more awkward.

.  
.  
.

Crowley informed them that the winner for the Cooking Competition will be announced later at dinner time, so all of them went on with their own groups. Yuu and Malleus decided that they would take a look around the establishment, Yuu was excited about it. He had a pamphlet about the establishment, he excitedly pointed at a section, “Tsunotarou, Tsunotarou, wanna check out the natural spring they have?” Yuu’s eyes were literally sparkling, Malleus sworn in his mind. He sighed, and nodded, “Sure, why not?” He said, with a smile fondly at Yuu, and Yuu grinned at his agreement.

They walked through the establishment, and soon arrived at an opening area. There they saw a large natural pool, filled with clear and cool water, and couples of little waterfalls. The pool was covered by the lush forest above, and in front of the pool was a cliff, but with a beautiful scenery of the horizon.

“Woaa….” Yuu stared at the scenery in awe, and sighed, smiling to himself. “I wish Grim could come and see this…” he said, Malleus however didn’t say anything back, and just stared at the scenery. Yuu walked nearing a changing room, “Tsunotarou! Let’s go try the spring!” Malleus smiled a bit, nodded, then followed Yuu.

They soon change to a towel set, at least for Yuu, he wore a towel coat, covering his body. Malleus wore the same towel coat, only bigger.

They then get into the spring, Yuu immediately trembled a bit, “Bbbrrr! So cold!” “Be careful, the pool is a bit deep,” Malleus said, already inside the pool. He reached out his hand, and held on Yuu. Yuu took his hand gratefully, and went inside the pool, trembled slightly. Yuu then sighed, and leaned relaxingly, “Phew...this kind of spring is perfect for summer time like this, right Tsunotarou?” Malleus nodded, slightly smirked, “Indeed. It’s also said that the spring has some kind of effect, to make one self to become younger.” Yuu looked around the water, then walked for a bit, “I wonder how deep is this pool- Waa!” Yuu yelped, almost losing his footing. “This pool is a bit slippery…” Malleus chuckled, “I told you to be careful, if you’re wondering about how deep is this pool, well,” Malleus then walked for a bit, and his tall body slowly sank.

He then stopped walking, and the only thing left of him on the spring surface, were his head and his shoulders. Yuu blinked, “Uwah-!? That deep?” he asked. Malleus then went back to his relaxation spot, Yuu was swimming for a bit, enjoying the cool water. “Even so, this pool is pretty big. Why are we the only one here?” Yuu wondered. Malleus closed his eyes, leaning on the pool’s wall, “This place is actually a bit harder to find. So if you’re lucky enough, the road will be secretly shown to you,” he explained. Yuu tilted his head, confusedly, “Why is that?” “You might not recognise it, but this place was inhabited by the pixies and fairies.”

“Eh?” Yuu looked around, and noticed around the tree leaves, there were some sparkles. ‘So, those are pixies…’ he thought silently, “But...why would they hide this place?” “This is where they lived.”

“Fairies and Pixies aren’t that keen of humans, or even other creatures, except for the magical critters. Seems like this spring has absorbed some of their magic, and in the end made this water have a magical effect,” Malleus explained. Yuu hummed, then still looked at the hidden pixies and fairies, “Even so, why did they show this to us?” Malleus sighed, “That, I do not know.” He then looked at Yuu fondly, “Perhaps, they might have sensed someone special…” “Hm? Did you say something?” Yuu asked. “....no, it’s nothing,” Malleus smiled. The two proceeded to relax in the water, for one hour or so.

Yuu got out of the pool first, “Tsunotarou, I’ll go out first. Do you still want to stay?” Malleus hummed, then answered, “I’ll stay for a bit, wait for me outside” “Okay” Yuu said, as he walked to the changing room. When he arrived, he had dried off with a towel he got from the self-service shelf. After he had dried off, he went to the shelf he and Malleus had put their clothes on, and noticed.

There was a piece of small white paper.

“Huh? Paper...from where?” Yuu took the paper, it was folded, he noticed. Then unfolded the paper, and there were some writings on them. Yuu blinked, then in his mind, he read what had been written. 

“.........!?” Yuu immediately frowned at the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for always supporting this series!


	27. Day 5. Part 4. The One Who Laughed First!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu handled some things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

Malleus soon got out of the pool, he had thought of the possibilities of the NSC harming Yuu. However, with how strict the separation for the competition was during these two days, he hoped that nothing would happen. When he arrived at the changing room, he saw Yuu was already fully clothed. ‘.....?’ but something felt somehow odd, Malleus couldn’t put his finger on it. “Yuu?” “Ah. Tsunotarou, you’re done?” Yuu asked, his face neutral, as if nothing happened. Malleus eyed him for a bit, but Yuu’s smiling face looked like his usual smile, so he sighed, “Yes, it’s almost dinner time anyway” “Ah! Right, the winner of the Cooking Competition. Let’s hurry and go back, Tsunotarou!” Yuu hurriedly urged Malleus to dry up, and changed.

When he was done, both rushed back.

.  
.  
.

They arrived at the cafeteria, got themselves dinner, and realized that the announcement for the winner was written. Yuu and Malleus saw the announcement, and, “The first winner of the Cooking Competition is...the Night Raven College’s participants Yuu-san, Jamil Viper-san, and Silver-san.” Yuu’s eyes went wide, “E-EH!? We- We won!?” he asked, bewilderedly. Malleus chuckled, and patted his head, “Isn’t that wonderful, good job, Yuu.” The shorter boy giggled, and slightly leaned to the taller man’s touch.

Yuu jolted, immediately his face was covered by red blush, he looked away awkwardly, “N-n-n-n-n-nothing much! Nothing much!! I’m just glad we won!!” Yuu said panickedly, while he rubbed his face to get rid of the flushness. Malleus saw the flushed boy, and tilted his head in confusion, “?”

“A-a-a-anyway! Let’s eat first, our dinner will get cold…” Yuu said, rushing to an empty table. Malleus soon followed, but still, ‘...Why Yuu felt somehow...odd?’ he wondered.

.  
.  
.

After the two returned to their room, they immediately practiced again. Tonight, they decided to practice on their dancing, so Malleus taught Yuu how to dance like a nobility. Yuu listened, and did how Malleus showed. Yuu was a quick learner, so their practice was finished quite early. Yuu was panting a bit, “Dancing like that...was quite difficult…” Malleus chuckled, “Just remember the step, you’ll remember it fast.”

“Oh, and don’t forget. Dance like this needs to be elegant, and soft looking, so relax your move more, okay?” Malleus smiled, Yuu nodded, sighed heavily, “I got it, Tsunotarou…” Yuu drank a whole bottle of water, wiping his sweat off of his face. “Tsunotarou, I’ll go and get more water, okay?” Yuu said, putting 2 empty bottles in his handbag. Malleus stood up, “Want me to go with you?” “Nah, it’s just taking some water, don’t worry about it,” Yuu said, opening his door. When the door closed, Malleus was staring at the door for a bit, then decided to go brush his teeth, and wait for Yuu.

Yuu was filling up his bottles, and when he was done, he looked around and went the opposite way from his room, looking quite pissed. He put his left hand inside his pants pocket, silently crunching the note he got from earlier.

“Greeting, Yuu of Night Raven College.

I would like to discuss some, ‘important’ issues with you.

This matter might involve your dear guide, Malleus Draconia.

So, come alone, 9 o’clock at night. I’ll be waiting at the Unicorn Point, make sure you’re not raising any suspicion, or else.

You’ll lose your dear idiot friends…”

Underneath the writings, were pictures of Ace and Deuce. Yuu felt whoever wrote this note, was not joking. Yuu had a feeling he already knew who wrote it, and knowing what had happened during this trip, he knew that they would do it, one way or another. Yuu was eying the note for a while, his eyes were wide, filled with rising anger. That was, until Malleus entered the changing room.

Yuu was walking quite fast, the hall was empty, so Yuu wasn’t worried if he was to be followed. However, he needed to worry more, because someone coincidentally saw Yuu walking abnormally like that. This said person, was Sebek.

“...? What is that human doing at this hour…” he wondered silently, and decided to follow Yuu. Sebek was trained to be silent when he was on duty protecting Malleus from the shadow, so he could easily follow Yuu without the boy noticing.

.  
.  
.

When Yuu arrived at the Unicorn Point, he saw that the place was empty- or so he thought.

“Glad you could answer my invitation, Yuu-kun.”

Yuu glared at the man in front of him, “...I’m not glad though, why do you want to talk with me, Headmaster of the Noble Sanctuary Campus, Ingritho Johanson?” Ingritho smiled, ‘innocently’, he chuckled a bit, “Ahaha, no need to be so sour now. Also, you need to learn how to be respectful to your elder, boy.” Yuu huffed, crossing his arms on his chest, “I’ll show respect to those I want to show my respect to.”

“Well then, what is your ‘important’ matter with me?” Yuu demanded, still glaring at Ingritho. Ingritho just continued to smile, behind him and beside Yuu, emerged 5 students of NSC. Yuu eyed them silently, already thinking about how to get out of here, but if he did so, they might do something Ace and Deuce. “Patience, Yuu-kun. You’ll know what will be discussed, first thing first, you’re alone like I had asked, right?” “...If I wasn’t, where would the other person be?” Yuu retorted back. Ingritho eyed him for a bit, then nodded, “He’s clear, boys.” The students backed away for one two steps, but still on guard.

Ingritho walked closer toward Yuu, and Yuu being the always stone headed one, he stood still and strong, looking up at Ingritho. “.....Heh” Ingritho smirked, and Yuu didn’t like that expression in one bit. “Seems like that Malleus had some interest with you, boy. Never would I ever…” he said, circling Yuu for a few seconds, then stopped. “...thought even a weak human like you sparked something in that, hmm, ghastly, dragon fae…” Yuu narrowed his eyes, “The one who is ghastly here, is you, old man.”

Ingritho’s eyes slowly went wide, Yuu could feel a silent rage from them, he looked at Yuu, “Old man, you say?” Ingritho chuckled creepily, shook his head a bit, “Boy, boy, you have quite a nerve to insult a great wizard like me.” Yuu’s breath hitch a bit, but he was still glaring at the man. “...Nevermind that. Moving on to the important issue-”

“Boy, I want you to work for me,” Ingritho said. Yuu blinked, but stayed silent to let him continue. “You’re quite a rare one among all the wizards we have. I wanted you to try and persuade a group of fairies and pixies, to come along with us, the Noble Sanctuary.” Yuu thought a bit silently, he could try to do that...but why. “Why?” Ingritho shrugged, “That is for when we returned to our own school, Yuu-kun. I just need some fairies and pixies, to help out, with something in our school.” Yuu felt that the ‘something’ was anything, but a good thing. “...And if I don’t agree to do so, what will you do?” Yuu asked.

Ingritho smirked, “Remember those 2 friends of yours?” Yuu’s eyes twitched a bit, “I might have some ideas that I could do, with them, slowly, and painfully.” “.......” Yuu was silent for a bit, thought for himself, for a few minutes.

Sebek, who had been hiding in the shadows, had listened to what they had talked about. Sebek had started to trust Yuu during this trip, so...will this discussion make him lose faith in him? Sebek shook his head, he hoped it wouldn't go that way later. So he waited, waited for Yuu’s answer with that dirty headmaster of NSC. ‘Even so...they had their hands on Yuu’s friends, so what could be done-’ “Of course…” Sebek’s eyes went wide. He looked from the shadows, at the dark haired boy.

“Of course not, why would I do that?” Yuu said, his face had calmed down. His face was filled with calmness, determination, and strong willpower. Ingritho flinched, seeing the expression he had not expected. Yuu huffed, “Just because you could threaten me by harming my friends, don’t expect me to work under you.” Yuu stretched out his tongue at Ingritho, clearly being rude to him, “Blegh! There’s no way, not in a million years, or as long as I live.”

“There’s no way, I would work for people like you,” Yuu finished, grinning angrily at Ingritho. Ingritho on the other hand, turned cold, and pissed. Yea...this kind of person...Yuu knew their true color, no matter how hard they masked it. “...Boy, do you not understand what situation are you in?” Yuu smirked smugly, “It’s nothing I can’t handle” Ingirtho was truly disgusted by how cheeky, and how carefree Yuu was, especially in a situation like this. “Boy, either you’re brave or stupid. In the end, the one who’ll be laughing, from start to finish, shall be me!”

“Have you never heard a saying that goes, “Those who laughed first, will get laughed in the end”?” Yuu smirked, then immediately the students started to attack him one by one. Yuu was dodging them, calmly, and swiftly. Thankfully, they didn’t use magic, if they did, Yuu was going to get more difficulties against them.

Soon, Yuu ran away from the NSC, and left behind the angered Ingritho. “.....tch…” His students were about to chase after him, but Ingritho immediately stopped them, “No. Let him be” “B-But, headmaster-!” “Not. Another. Word. You all and those idiots had failed me, more than once” Ingritho glared at them, coldly, and it made the students shivered in fear. “When we get back, you’ll all be discipling yourself, understand?” The students gulped their saliva, and answered weakly, “...yes’sir…” The one student who stood beside Ingritho was silent, and only could watch the scene. Sebek lent out a sigh of relief, Yuu, was a human, worthy of his faith after all.

.  
.  
.

Yuu soon returned to his room, and saw Malleus was sitting on his bead, already in his sleep wear. Malleus saw Yuu’s sweaty and flushed face, his breath was quite fast, indicating he might have run earlier. “...Did something happen? You filled the water for quite a long time,” Malleus asked. Yuu let out a phew, then put out his filled bottles, “Nothing much. Just ran around for a bit, don’t worry, Tsunotarou!” Yuu grinned. Malleus eyed him, still feeling the weird oddness he had felt earlier. However, he nodded, “Very well then, hurry and let’s sleep now” “Sure.”

Yuu brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and went to sleep. The note, he had it thrown into the trash can. The issue with Ingritho this time, he didn’t need to concern Malleus for it. So they went to sleep, Yuu tried to forget his uneasiness, by forcing himself to go to a slumber.

But the dripping noises, made his sleep wasn’t peaceful that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always supporting this series~
> 
> And also, a foreshadowing of some new characters~


	28. Day 6. Part 1. A Long Day Is A Short Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorten most of the competitions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter ^^;

The next morning, all of the NRC participants were doing their usual morning routine. Took a bath or shower, warm-up or small exercise, and then breakfast, before they went to their competitions areas. For today’s competitions, the first one was the Magic Quiz, then Relay Race and Broom Race will be held at the same time, after that the Magical Triathlon, and lastly the Magical Shift.

Yuu was truly grateful at that day, because he had no competition schedule at that day, and he was truly exhausted from yesterday’s trouble, and the lack of peaceful sleep. Yuu had just finished his warm-up, not too heavy so it won’t hurt his full stomach. Yuu sighed, then looked at Malleus, who had also finished his warm-up. “Tsunotarou, if I remember correctly, you‘re going to have Magic Quiz today, right?” Malleus nodded, “That’s right. Is there anything wrong with that?” Yuu shook his head, “Just checking, well, since you’re going to join the quiz, you might go against Ace later on.” Malleus blinked, “Ace...you mean Trappola?” Yuu nodded, “Heh. Well, I won’t go easy on him, just because he’s your friend, Yuu,” Malleus smirked. Yuu chuckled, “Ahaha, nah nah, no need to go easy on him. Just do your best, Tsunotarou! I’ll be cheering for you all” Yuu was hyped again, thinking how fun it would be when everyone was a bit competitive during these kinds of friendly competitions (Yuu...it’s not really friendly competition, though…).

Yuu then sat nearby the area, and cheered on Malleus and Ace. Beside him was Sebek, and not far from them were Deuce and Cater. Yuu looked at Sebek oddly, because he was usually with Lilia and Silver. “Yo, Sebek” “Hm” Sebek nodded. “...Why are you alone? Where’s Lilia-san and Silver-senpai?” Sebek glanced away, then looked at Yuu, “Why did you meet with those Noble scums last night?” “!?” Yuu looked at him, wide eyes, surprised. “...You were there, huh?”

Yuu sighed, “If I don’t, he might do something to Ace and Deuce. So, I went, but not only that” “...what do you mean?” Yuu looked at Sebek, “If you were there, you'd already know the answer, don’t you?” Sebek was silent for a few seconds, then Yuu continued, “Like hell I would work for him, I know he’s anything but good news.”

“I used to live with poor street life. I used to hang out with wrong people in the past, so I know their characteristics quite well” Yuu explained. “...I’ve decided,” Sebek said. “Eh?” “Yuu, you are worthy to be trusted, however...is there something that still bothers you?” Yuu blinked, then smiled at Sebek, “You’re sharp as always…” Yuu frowned, staring at the ground in front of him. He then sighed, then silently said, “...It’s just….that Ingritho Johanson, he has a plan on using fairies and pixies. That really bothers me a lot, and my gut says to stay away from him, after what happened last night…” Yuu said, with a serious tone, and his face was filled with worry.

Sebek’s eyes narrowed a bit, he then huffed, “Fret not, human. Malleus-sama has put us to protect you as well.” Yuu blinked, he looked at him bewilderedly, “...eh? But...is that okay? I don’t want to cause any trouble…” “It’s no trouble, when the Young master himself ordered it.”

“Whatever happens, Diasomnia has your back,” Sebek smiled proudly, his arms crossed on his chest. Yuu’s eyes went wide, he then grinned, “Thanks.” Sebek stared at his grin for a few seconds, and with a light flush, he turned away and cheered on Malleus.

.  
.  
.

After the Magic Quiz was done, the winner was the RSA, Malleus was close to second. Ace wasn’t on par with the other participants, he ended up being the bottom three. He sighed in disappointment, “Haa...I thought I could make it to the top five…” Deuce smirked, “Now now, you did your best, Ace-kun” “Geh-...damn you, Deuce…” Cater laughed at his two kids, “Ahaha! It’s ok it’s ok! Relaaax~ you did your best, Ace-chan~ It’s just you’re really out of the others’ league~” Ace groaned at his statement. “Ah- right, after this I need to go to the Relay Race,” Deuce said. “Well, the race area was over there, so let’s hurry~” Cater said, leading his kids to the Relay Race area.

As for Yuu, Malleus, and Sebek, they decided to look over the Broom Race. As they walked, Yuu was wondering to himself, ‘Broom Race...kinda reminded me of Harry Pot***....’ Yuu then hummed a song silently, but Malleus caught to the humming. Yuu was humming an unfamiliar song, but it wasn’t bad, Malleus thought. Yuu then noticed there was a group he knew very well, it was Leona’s group. Yuu noticed Epel seemed to be a bit in distress, so he called out, “Epel!” The said person turned to look at Yuu, he waved his hand weakly, “Yuu…” Yuu blinked, and stopped in front of him, “What’s wrong?” Epel grunted quietly, then said, “...well, I was supposed to have Relay Race and Broom Race, but…” Yuu immediately understood, “The competitions are being held at the same time, is that the problem?” Epel sighed, and nodded.

Jack sighed as well, scratching his head a bit, “Well it’s really fine if you don’t join the Relay Race, Epel…” Epel shook his head, “But I already said-” “Epel,” Yuu called out. “This kind of situation is pretty much hard, you can’t really join both of these competitions, so you need to choose one,” Yuu explained. Epel grunted, his fist gripped tightly, “Even so…” Yuu hummed, thought to himself for a bit, then smiled, “Go join the Broom Race. Leave the Relay Race to Jack and Deuce,” Yuu suggested. “Eh? But…” “Epel,” Jack said, and smiled, “I’ll leave the Broom Race with you. The Relay Race, me and Deuce will definitely win it, don’t you underestimate us.” Epel blinked, he then thought for a second, then he nodded, “Nn! I leave the Relay Race to you guys. I also...will win this!” he said, his voice filled with determination.

“Alright! Do your best, Jack, Epel!” Yuu said, smilingly, and high fived the two of them. “Let’s go Epel. We’re also heading to the Broom Race area,” Yuu said, taking Epel. Epel nodded, and rushed as well. Malleus and Sebek were waiting for them, and when they came back, they continued marching to the racing area. “Hmm, Epel” “Hm?” “I was wondering, where did Leona go?” Yuu asked. “Ah...well he was buying Jack-kun and me some drinks...he hasn’t come back yet,” Epel sighed. Yuu felt that there was a reason behind his lateness, but he shrugged the feeling away.

The four NRC students soon arrived at the racing area, there were already people lined up for the race, and to cheer on the participants. Epel summoned his broom, and rushed to the participants line after he waved Yuu see you. “Show them the best flyer of Night Raven College, Epel!!” Yuu shouted, already excited to see the race.

Yuu, Malleus, and Sebek found themselves a place for them to cheer and watch the race. The place was shaded with a large tent, but they still had a clear view of the race. Yuu was hyping up for Epel, and he tried to hype the two Diasomnia students, well, it didn’t work for Malleus, at least Sebek was pretty hyped. The rules for the Broom Race was pretty much the same as the Unicorn Riding race, but this one, the track was on air, and all the participants need to do only one lap, circling the whole low-mountains area, and the first one to returned through the finish line will be the winner. The contributors also warned, those that changed the track or found a short-cut, will immediately be known by them, and will be disqualified right there.

BANG

The signal has been rang, all of the participants fly around at their maximum speed. Yuu and Sebek cheered on Epel, loudly. Epel has flown at his fastest speed, he tried to catch up with a RSA student. When the participants flew out of the area, there were floating screens around the area, showing live of the race. Yuu was amazed by how advanced the magic or technology of this world was, he got even more excited watching Epel fly passing through the other participants.

After they did the loop, the first one to arrive was a student of RSA. Epel came second, it was a close win by 5 cm, but RSA took the win. Epel landed safely, and grunted, glaring at the ground. Yuu, Malleus, and Sebek went close to Epel. Epel’s fists tightened up, he gritted his teeth and said, “...sorry I didn’t won-” “Hey hey!” Yuu called out. “It’s okay! It was pretty close, but that Royal Sword student was already faster than the others,” Yuu huffed. He then tapped on Epel’s shoulder, and gave him a thumbs up, “You did your maximum! When we get back to school, let’s practice your flying skill again, okay?” Epel was silent at first, then grinned, “Nn! I’ll practice harder next time!” “That’s the spirit!” Yuu and Epel high fived, he was glad that Epel was cheered up again.

“Ah-! By the way, I wonder how Jack and Deuce with the Relay Race,” Yuu wondered. “Don’t worry! I’m sure they’re doing their max, I’m sure they’re winning!” Epel stated excitedly, and this brought Yuu to smile. He nodded in agreement, “Let’s trust them then!” Yuu then turned to look at Malleus, then asked,”Tsunotarou, are you going to go for the Magical Shift, after lunch?” Malleus nodded, “Mm, although I don’t know if some certain people might want me to participate…” he said, with a sulking face. Yuu wondered why Malleus made such a face, then realized, ‘Ah...it must be Leona, huh…’

“Then, Sebek-kun is going to participate in the Magift as well?” Epel asked. Sebek huffed, “Of course, I need to protect Malleus-sama at any cost! It’s my duty as his right hand man!” he declared, with proudness in his tone. Malleus silently sighed, then started to walk away from the area, and followed by the first year trio.

.  
.  
.

After they got themselves some lunches, they then went on to the Magift area. There they saw everyone present at the side of the area, chatting among themselves. Yuu and the others came over, approaching the bigger NRC group. “Heyo, everyone” Yuu said, waving at them, which were replied by Ace, Deuce, Kalim, and Cater, “Oh Yuu, Epel! How was the Broom Race?” “Uh huh...I came second place...Royal Sword Academy really got themselves fast flyers…” Epel answered, sighed a bit. Deuce smiled, trying to cheer up the shorter boy, “Don’t worry Epel, we’ll get them after this!” Yuu blinked, “Speaking of that, how was yours? The Relay Race?” Deuce grunted, then sighed, “Same here, we came close second place…” he shrugged, shaking his head slightly.

“No worry, no worry! We still got the Magift Competition, let’s do our best!” Yuu cheered them all, well he did try to get them cheered up the best he could. Ace groaned, and sighed, “...hmm, by the way, who’s going for the Magift Competition?” he asked. “If I remember, the contributor did say to have at least 7 participants to do it,” Deuce said. “...heh. I’ll go just because I don’t have anything else to do,” Leona grunted, he then glared at Malleus, “Don’t you dare get in my way, Malleus.” “Huh. I could say the same to you, Kingscholar,” Malleus smirked.

“Woah- those two’s relationship is really bad,” Ace said. Deuce shrugged, “Well, Kingscholar-senpai did try to hurt the Diasomnia’s members at the last Magift Tournament…” Jack grunted a bit, watching the scene of Leona and Malleus, painfully. Yuu let out an awkward laugh, “Ah, well...hopefully it will go well later…” he prayed to himself. Epel tilted his head, looking at the others, “Hmm, other than those two, are there any others? I would like to join as well,” he said. Ace scratched his head, “Well, we actually still haven’t decided on the official 7 members. We have Malleus-senpai, Leona-senpai,...” “Me and Sebek would like to join the competition,” Silver said, looking at the first year squad.

“Okay, so we now have 5 members. Ace, Deuce, and Jack, you guys not going for this?” Yuu asked, looking at the three first years. Jack sighed, “...I would want to, but seeing that I had just joined the Relay Race, Leona-senpai told me to back off this time.” Yuu sighed, “Well, we are going to go against the Royal Sword Academy. Leona has been, I assume, he has been relaxing the entire day. Tsunotarou has strong magic, Silver-senpai and Sebek also didn’t join any competition earlier.” Yuu then looked at Epel, “But Epel, are you sure you want to join? You just finished the Broom Race…” Epel nodded, with determination he said, “I want to join, as a member of Magift Club, I need to do this.” Silver nodded, “Mm, now that we have 5 members, we need 2 more people…”

“Oh! How about me and Ace-chan?~” Cater said, winking. Ace yelped, “Eh! Me too!?” “Of course~ It’s a redemption chance for that Magift match y’know~” Cater said, all smilingly. Ace grunted, and he immediately agreed. Deuce sighed, “I would like to do this competition, but Kingscholar-senpai did say we need to lay down, because we did the Relay Race…” Yuu patted Deuce’s back, comforting him the best he could.

“Well, at least we could cheer on them! Good luck guys!” Yuu cheered, and with the others (Deuce, Jack, Kalim, Jamil, a Scarabia senior, and Lilia) they went to search for a seat for themselves to watch and cheer their friends on the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always supporting this series~


	29. Day 6. Part 2. Trouble During Magift!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortest chapter update!
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , _**Song or humming**_ , Flashback

Epel, Leona, Malleus, Sebek, Silver, Cater, and Ace went through the back area to get ready. They have planned out their position, as for Epel, he will be using his broom, along with Silver, and Ace to back him up. When they finished their plan, they walked to the entering area. There, Epel bumped into someone with a dark cloak, covering their face. “Oh-! Sorry…” Epel apologized, the person however immediately left without saying a word. Epel blinked, but soon he was called over by Leona, so he shrugged the rude person, and followed the other.

Yuu was chatting with Deuce and Jack on their seat, and soon the Magift will begin. Yuu looked around the area, then noticed a dark cloaked person, sitting at the VIP area, one that much taller, but still shaded well. Yuu frowned upon seeing the person, he got some bad feelings from that person. Yuu had ignored Deuce’s calling, he kept on staring, more like glaring at the person, and the said person seemed not to notice Yuu yet. 

“YUU!”

“Wah-!! What-” Yuu turned to look at Deuce and Jack, both looking worried and confused. “What’s wrong, Yuu? You’ve been dazing out there for a minute” Deuce asked. Yuu glanced back at the person, then back looking at his friends, “...I have a bad feeling about this match.” Deuce and Jack blinked, Jack then repeated, “Bad feeling?” Yuu nodded, “I can’t really explain it well, but...something felt wrong about that cloaked person over there,” he said, pointing at the VIP area. His pointing hand was raised a bit, so it won’t catch other unwanted attention.

Deuce and Jack looked at the VIP area, and both saw the cloaked person. Jack being more sensitive, he also felt something was off as well, “...You’re right. That person does look suspicious.” Deuce tilted his head in confusion, then looked at Yuu, “But, it doesn’t seem like they are doing something suspicious, right…?” Yuu sighed, “I don’t know, but I think it’s better if we kept our guard up for now.” Jack nodded, “A great hunter, always need to be prepared for every possible trouble that might occur in the near future.”

Then the Magift Competition began.

Every participant was in their positions, each team going against each other very fiercely. Everyone was doing their max in the match, and it was between amazing-...and absolute hell, at least for Yuu. He watched the match going with a lot of magic going on, he trembled slightly seeing how deadly those magic could be, and he was still considered as non-magic. Yuu chuckled nervously, and kept cheering on the NRC team, but-

“!?”

Yuu noticed that Epel’s broom was acting a bit strange. His broom was trembling slightly, and Epel was noticeably troubled by this. Yuu’s eyes were watching Epel warrily, he tugged at Jack’s shirt, but he noticed that Jack also noticed Epel’s trouble. “Yuu...is it just me or Epel’s broom is-” “Acting strange?” Jack nodded, his eyes still at Epel. “Same here…” Yuu’s eyes narrowed, he scanned at the VIP area once again, and the cloaked person was acting strange! The person’s hands were moving weirdly, like they were pushing something, or brushed something away. Deuce soon noticed the problem as well, “Wa- what happened with Epel’s broom?” Yuu brought his two friends to whisper, “That cloaked person, I think they got something to do with it.”

“Their hands are moving so strangely, I guess whatever happens to Epel is probably their magic,” Yuu stated. Jack and Deuce looked at him seriously, and would glance at the cloaked person once or twice. “So what should we do? If this continues, Epel will get some bad injuries…” Deuce asked, worried of the Pomefiore’s first year. Yuu thought to himself silently, but Epel now had started to almost losing control of his broom. Yuu hummed in frustration, then looked at them, “Do any of you could do fire magic?” “I...I could do some...but it’s unstable,” Deuce answered. Jack growled, closing his eyes, “I still can’t do it very well…”

“What’s the three of you talking about?” “AH!” Deuce and Jack yelped, but soon quieten down. Lilia as always suddenly popped out of nowhere, and wondered what people were talking about. Yuu has grown to his surprising habit, and quickly said, “Lilia-san, I think someone is disturbing this match.”

“Did you noticed that Epel’s broom was acting strange?” Yuu pointed at Epel, and Lilia immediately noticed it. “Oh my, I didn’t realize that earlier…” he said, in a low tone. “At first I thought it was because the poor boy was tired, but now. It was clear that it’s a work of magic...and which one you suspect?” Yuu pointed at the cloaked person in the VIP room, and it made Lilia’s eyes narrowed, dangerously. “...if you all want to do something with him, shall I join as well?” Lilia smirked, but it was a dangerous smirk, Yuu remembered it was almost the same he gave to Leona at the Magift Tournament. “...Lilia-san, can you do fire magic well?”

.  
.  
.

Yuu, Deuce, Jack, and Lilia went to the entry for the VIP area. There, they saw a guard standing by, guarding the entry. The group went close to the entry door, casually, and when the guard saw them, he obviously stopped them. “Wait, you four!” The four NRC students stopped, looking at the guard, innocently, “What is it, sir?” Yuu asked. “What do you mean by ‘what is it, sir’, huh, kid?” the guard demanded. “I know very well you’re not some VIP guests, so go away now, or I’ll call you guys in for causing trouble.” Yuu waved his hands, begging for the guard, “Please sir! We’re just curious about the view from the VIP area-” “Ah ah! No excuses! Go away now or else-” the guard stopped. He just noticed a magical pen was pointed at him, when he looked at the person who pointed it, he immediately.

“ **The one you see before you is your master. Answer when spoken to, lower your head when ordered.** ” Right in front of the man, was Jamil, holding his magical pen up in front of the guard, and chanted his unique magic with ease. “ **Snake Whisper** ” “Ugh-!!” the guard gritted his teeth, as he tried to fight off the spell. However, the guard wasn’t a high level magician, and so, he fell into the spell easily. “Now then, **my servant, let these people through. Shall you be under my command, until their business had been done,** ” Jamil enchanted his spell. The guard was obviously under Jamil’s control, he answered, “ **Yes, my Master.** ” Yuu smiled, “Thank you, and thank you Jamil-senpai.” Jamil sighed, he crossed his arms on his chest, “I was a bit surprised you guys could convince me into this…”

Jamil, Kalim, and their guide were watching the intense match, not noticing something weird. Then suddenly,

“Hello there, which one of you is Jamil Viper?” “AAAHH!!” The three Scarabia’s students were screaming in shock, seeing Lilia suddenly popped in front of them, upside down. “Wha- Li-Lilia?...” Kalim asked, slowly. Then soon recovered from his shock, “Eh? What do you want Jamil for?” “Lilia stood in front of them, “I need him for some ‘issue’ at hand.” Jamil blinked, then shook his head, “Wait wait, why me?” “Because it’s a problem, only you can solve.”

“Huh? What kind of problem, Lilia?” Kalim asked. Lilia then answered with, “Someone probably is currently disturbing our lovely Magift match, and we need Jamil Viper’s magic to get it done.” “Eh? Why should I-” “Disturbing the Magift match!? Alright, leave it to Jamil to finish this duty!” Kalim interrupted Jamil, like always. Jamil grunted, and glared at Kalim, “Again, you decided everything like that...Ha...fine, I’ll do it,” Jamil agreed. “Nn? But wait, what do you mean by ‘we’?” Jamil asked, but his question was soon answered by the view of Yuu, Deuce, and Jack looking at his way.

Jamil closed his eyes, “Ha….”

“Geez...next time, don’t ask me for this kind of thing. I’m not some portable hypnosis tool, okay?” Jamil glared at Yuu, but Yuu only smiled at him, thanking him again. The four students went inside through the entry, and sneakily went under the seats. They could see the feet of the people that sat in the VIP area, while Yuu didn’t know the cloaked person’s shoes, he remembered where they sat. They went under where the person sat, and their plan began.

Fwoosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on total of 32 chapters, so this one will be over soon~ Also spoiler! In this fic, I won't be planning on doing an Overblot scenario, cause that, is for another fic coming in the future!
> 
> Thank you for always supporting this series~


	30. Day 6. Part 3. Refusal Became A Threat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They caught the problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end!!~
> 
> _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , _**Song or humming**_ , Flashback

Fwoosh

Lilia set a small fire, that slowly grew bigger and bigger, on someone's shoes, beside the cloaked person. The fire slowly made its way on the person pants, and the person noticed it then-

“AAAHH!! FIRE FIRE!!” the person shouted in horror, trying to put out the fire. The four however realized something quite amusing, the person’s voice was very, very familiar to them. The person on fire, was indeed their headmaster, Dire Crowley.

“Somebody! Somebody put out the fire!!” Crowley said in panic, the other guests in the VIP area also went into full panic. The cloaked person also lost his focus, and their control over Epel’s broom then suddenly vanished. Epel surprisingly took control of his broom, again, confusedly he shrugged and continued with the match (so intense, they didn’t seem to notice the problem earlier).

Yuu, Jack, and Deuce pull up their PE uniforms collars, and stealthily get out. They pretended to ‘help out’ the guests, so they could get the cloaked person without much attention. Jack and Deuce were trying to ‘evacuate’ the other guests, while Yuu pulled the cloaked person out of the area, and went under the seat. “Excuse me sir! Please follow me to a safer area!” Yuu said, but it seems the cloaked person didn’t notice who Yuu was, and just followed Yuu’s direction.

Then, Lilia silently put out the fire, and chuckled to himself in his mind, obviously enjoying pranking the bird headmaster of them. Deuce and Jack also immediately went back under the seat, to avoid the headmaster’s questions.

Yuu was escorting the cloaked person, and when he was sure that they were alone, he stopped. The cloaked person noticed the young man had stopped, so he asked, “H-Hey, is this a safe place-” the person stopped talking, now just realizing who the boy in front of them was. “...Seems like you’ve realized now huh,” Yuu said, he turned, and glared at the person with a pissed stare. “Why don’t you also pull that stupid cloak down?” Yuu smirked, but he was obviously beyond angry. “Hey.”

“Ingritho Johanson,” Yuu called out, glaring deadly at the person.

The cloaked person was silent for a few seconds, then they, or he, pulled down the cloak, and revealed his face. Ingritho glared at Yuu, unpleased with how Yuu was still smug and dare at him, even after what he had seen what he could do to his friends. Yuu dropped his smirk, and just glared at Ingritho. In his mind, he had silently planned a killing, but he knew he couldn’t do that (‘cause he’s not a killer y’know!). He sighed, then said, “Harming my friend like that, you’re really a scum, aren’t you?” “Pfft, I would prefer one that doesn’t know how to give up, thank you,” Ingritho smirked.

“You’re also being a brat, aren’t you?” Ingritho said, and Yuu just stared at him coldly. “Have no respect to your elder, even calling their name like that...kids nowadays...you’re either brave or stupid to do so, Yuu-kun.” Yuu raised one of his eyebrows, “I’ll give my respect to those that deserve it. You’re clearly, not worthy of my respect,” he said, crossing his arms on his chest. Ingritho frowned, he gritted his teeth, fists tightened, “Brat-! No matter how hard you refused, I shall make you work for me!” Yuu tched, clearly not impressed by Ingritho’s declaration, “Try your hardest, I dare you. However,” Yuu glared at him, wide eyes, and his pupils glowing yellow, “Dare you harm my friends again, I won’t back down from hurting you as well.” Looking at Yuu’s mad face, Ingritho flinched a bit, he felt a slight shudder on his shoulders, “!?”

However, he soon narrowed his eyes at Yuu, “Huh...cheap threat from you, one that couldn’t handle his own magic” “!?” Yuu blinked, but it went unnoticed by Ingritho, “Dare to threaten me instead...I wonder if my magic could just do wonders, so you could easily submit to me.”

“That, is one thing that I won’t allow you to do,” Lilia suddenly popped in between them, his hands on his hips, glaring darkly at Ingritho. “!!?!” Ingritho jumped back, as if he was dodging something. “!? L-Lilia-san…” Yuu murmured, getting to his normal self. Lilia sighed, “My my, you really don’t know how to step away from someone who doesn’t even want to be involved with you, Ingritho.” The said person gritted his teeth, it seems like he didn’t expect to see Lilia, “Tch...even the brat got himself another brat to cover for him, huh.” “Hah, Yuu didn’t get me, I am his senior, and friend as well. If you dare threaten him, you are looking for a war between the Diasomnia Dorm, and even the Night Raven College as well,” Lilia stated, he smirked dangerously.

Ingritho was silent for a bit, then decided, perhaps it was better for him to retreat for now. So he walked around, to the door, his face both ashamed and pissed.

Yuu watched as the man disappeared through the door, he then let out a heavy sigh. Lilia looked at him, and crossed his arms on his chest, “What do you think trying to do? Confronting him face to face like that,” he scolded. Yuu jolted slightly, then groaned a bit, “...I thought, that by doing this myself, I won’t trouble anyone…” he silently answered. “However, doing so, it would only harm you, Yuu,” Lilia sighed. Yuu’s head bowed down, he felt somewhat ashamed, and guilty. Lilia eyed him for a bit, then said, “Shall you never be reckless like this, you have friends had your back. Malleus too, he’s worried of you as well.” Hearing Malleus’ name, Yuu blinked, then looked guiltier, ‘I had Tsunotarou worried...ha...what an idiot am I…’ Yuu then looked at Lilia, “Thing is...that Ingritho...he…”

Yuu then explained what Ingritho had demanded of him last night, Lilia listened to Yuu’s explanation, and his face grew serious. “He had demanded you, to gather fairies, and pixies…?” Yuu nodded, “...is there something that Ingritho might want from the fairies or pixies race?” he asked. Lilia thought silently to himself, then shook his head, “I have no idea, but.”

“If he did ask you to do that, I’m afraid it had something to do with us, especially Malleus,” Lilia said. Yuu blinked, fear could be seen in his eyes. Lilia was rather surprised to see Yuu like that, from what he had known Yuu these past months, Yuu had never shown his fear openly like this. “...Ingritho….whatever he’s planning...I won’t, I won’t-!” Yuu’s fist gripped his own flesh tightly, so hard, his nails might break through the skins.

“Well, right now he can’t do anything to you, knowing me and Malleus had your back,” Lilia said, smilingly at Yuu. Yuu tilted his head, “Eh...why is that?” “Kufu~ Even if that Ingritho is the headmaster of Noble Sanctuary Campus, Malleus is still one of the top 5 powerful wizards around the world. I could be on par with Malleus as well,” Lilia stated proudly. Yuu blinked, then smiled at Lilia, “That’s really amazing, Lilia-san. Thank you...I feel better now.”

Lilia smiled brightly, seeing Yuu had smiled as well, “Good good! Shall we head back to watch Malleus and the others?” Yuu nodded, he and the others walked out of the VIP area. Jamil had seen them out, so he got his unique magic off of the guard, and quietly left, leaving the guard confused.

.  
.  
.

At the moment, only Lilia and Sebek knew about what Ingritho wanted from Yuu, however Yuu still couldn’t bring himself to tell the others. They had returned to their seat, and watched and cheered their friends on the field. Yuu noticed that Malleus had glanced at him once in a while, Yuu thought that Malleus must have noticed them gone earlier. Yuu gave Malleus a reassuring smile when he glanced at him, and it put Malleus’ worry aside. Now he fully focused on crushing the RSA, like literally, Malleus summoned like mountains or rocks rain or something dangerous! Yuu watched the extreme field, awkwardly and nervously, he still cheered on the NRC.

However, in the end, it was a close one. RSA was able to win the match with 2 points extra, seriously, it always seemed to be like that with those who had the HERO aura. Yuu was still in a bit of a daze, but when his friends came looking all worn out and exhausted, he tended to them with the others.

Yuu was tending to Malleus’ wounds, which he noticeably started to heal. However, Yuu still applied some antiseptic on his wounds, after cleaning them. Yuu thought that Malleus might be like Leona, flinched here and there, for a little bit, but he was actually a lot stronger and sturdier. So when Yuu tended his wounds, Malleus just closed his eyes and held the pain very well (or maybe he didn’t feel any pain). “...where were you?” Malleus asked so suddenly, it made Yuu jolted, almost losing his grip on the antiseptic bottle. “Uumm...that’s…” Yuu started, slowly, Malleus opened his eyes, and looked straight at Yuu’s eyes, “Do not lie again, Yuu.”

Malleus’ hand held a bit on Yuu’s hand, Yuu stared at him for a bit, and sighed, he knew Malleus wasn’t easy to be fooled. “...Someone...tried to injure Epel…” Yuu answered. Malleus blinked, “Who?” “...Ingritho…” Yuu said, with a low tone. Malleus narrowed his eyes dangerously, his hold on Yuu’s hand became tighter. “!? ...Tsu-Tsunotarou?...” Yuu asked, starting to feel slight pain on his hand. Malleus blinked again, then loosen his grip, taking a few breaths, finally calmed down. “....sorry…” “Eh?..it’s fine, I’m also sorry for hiding this from you…” Yuu said, looking guilty.

Yuu sighed heavily, then continued to tend Malleus’ injuries. It was a long silence sequence, the others even felt awkward sitting beside the two. Leona growled a bit, glaring at the silence duo, “Ggrrr...Oi awkward punks! If you two still have problems like that, then don’t get me into your stinky air!” he yelled, then huffed looking away. Yuu and Malleus turned to look at Leona’s back, blinking, then looked at each other. “Pfft-” Yuu smiled, then whispered, “I guess that’s how Leona asked us to get along again, huh?” However, Leona caught this, “I heard you, herbivore!” “Yea yea, Oji-tan!” Yuu teased, which Leona only grumbled and went silent. Malleus looked at Leona, then slowly smiled, “...Hm, I guess you’re right.”

.  
.  
.

After that, the NRC got themselves dinner, and went back to their own rooms. Yuu and Malleus as always, still practicing their performance. Yuu twirled around following the melody of Malleus’ violin, and he also sang as well, “ _ **But if I~ know you~ I know what- you’ll do~... You’ll love me~ at once-~ The way~ you did...once~ upon~ a- dream…**_ ” Yuu hummed, he felt that their practice had become better. Yuu let out a sigh, he had danced pretty well, according to Malleus, and Malleus’ melody had been helpful as well, according to Yuu. “The only thing left is...tomorrow…” Yuu said, rubbing his fingers.

“Yes, although, why did you also get me into the dancing part as well? I thought you’re the only one who danced,” Malleus wondered, and Yuu scratched his head, chuckling embarrassingly. “I...I actually don’t know as well, but won’t it be much more fun if we dance together?” Yuu said, grinning at Malleus. Malleus sighed a bit, then smiled, “I...suppose so, ah well. Whatever happens tomorrow, we will be sure ready for the talent show.”

“For now, let’s go to bed, it’s already pretty late,” Malleus said, looking at the clock. Yuu yawned a bit, and nodded, “Ha~...you’re right, dancing and twirling like that is pretty exhausting…” After he said that, both prepared to get to sleep.

“Good night, Tsunotarou” “Good night.”

Then the lights went off, and both went to a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always supporting this series!! Also I would like to apologize, for shorter chapters update. I wanted to hurry and get to the ending, and I'm also busy with college, but hopefully I'm still able to deliver something that you guys will enjoy.
> 
> Part 2 of the Episode 5 had came out~ Can't wait for the full one!


	31. Day 7. Part 1. Odd Duo’s Performance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their performance day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for late uploading this qwq College stuff happened, so I didn't get much time to write the chapters. Hopefully the last chapter won't take too long to write, and hopefully I can upload it soon.
> 
> Note :  
>  ** _Song or humming_**

Morning came, and as usual, Yuu and Malleus did their morning routine. However, “...today is the last day...It feels like we’ve just arrived yesterday, huh…” Yuu sighed. Malleus looked at him, confused, “What do you mean by that?” Yuu blinked, then smiled, “I meant, our stay feels shorter than it should be...I guess? It feels like our stay isn’t long enough,” he explained timidly, feeling slight blushes of embarrassment on his cheeks. Malleus let out a ‘pfft’ and chuckled slightly, “I see you find this place quite comfortable then,” he stated. Yuu then laughed lightly at this, “Perhaps? But…”

“I’m still curious about that ruin…” Yuu said, looking down. His hands had been working to tidy up his clothes, and put them into his luggage. Malleus blinked, looking at Yuu, worriedly, “Is it connected with the Heart of Atlantis and your dreams?” Yuu nodded, he then held his crystal necklace, looking at it. “I don’t know why, but…” Yuu paused, then sighed, “I feel like there’s more to it than what we’ve seen these few days.” Yuu looked through their window, he looked a bit lost, “...how do I say this..hm…” Yuu closed his eyes, and continued, “...I feel like...I somehow connected to the Atlantis Kingdom.” He opened his eyes, Yuu gripped onto his necklace, he gritted his teeth inside his lips, and sighed once again, “This is really sounds stupid, huh, Tsunotarou?” Yuu said, chuckling lightly, awkwardly. Malleus closed his eyes, and then opened them, he hummed, “There might be really a connection, you and the Atlantis. However.”

“If you feel uncertain, you can think about that later on. Then, when you feel it is certain, that’s when you thought about it seriously,” Malleus said. Yuu blinked, he looked at Malleus, then smiled, “Pfft- Never would’ve thought you would say that, Tsunotarou!” Yuu grinned, making Malleus titled his head in confusion.

After Yuu finished tidied up his clothes, he smiled at Malleus, “Let’s do our best later, Tsunotarou!” Malleus nodded, smiling as well, “Of course.”

.  
.  
.

After they got themselves some breakfast, both had dressed themselves in their school uniform, and prepared for the final day, the final competition.

The Talent Show.

Yuu was eating his breakfast, and as always, with Malleus. Yuu was wondering where the others were, but he thought perhaps they were still busy perfecting their performances. It made Yuu grew more nervous, he even stopped his fork and gazed down. Yuu sighed, and Malleus looked at him, noticing the younger had stopped eating, so he asked, “Is there something bothering you, Yuu?” Yuu blinked, then looked at him. Yuu shook his head, then smiled, “No...it’s just, I wonder what will the others perform later, you see.”

“I haven’t seen them, so I’m guessing either they woke up earlier to practice, or are still asleep from practicing last night,” Yuu said, closing his eyes, tilting his head to right and left. Yuu then chuckled lightly, “Somehow, I’m already getting nervous…” Malleus huffed and smiled, “Getting nervous already?” “Ahaha, weird, right?” Yuu asked, but Malleus just shook his head, still smiling, “I guess for humans, it’s not really a weird thing, if I may say so.”

“Hah, is that so,” Yuu wondered, finishing his breakfast. “Hmm, by the way, how would the show be going? Is there any order we should go with? Or do we just show up and do it?” Yuu asked, wondering how the Talent Show usually goes. “Hmm...if I remember, I think they will start with one school first, following the group's numbers, and then to the next school,” Malleus said. Finishing his breakfast, Malleus wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, then said, “Don’t be too nervous for now, they will announce the first school to go up later,” he assuredly said to Yuu, and it made Yuu felt a bit in ease. “Ahaha, I won’t, I won’t.”

.  
.  
.

Later on, every of the trip’s participants had gathered at the Unicorn Field, every school, the Night Raven College, Royal Sword Academy, and Noble Sanctuary Campus, with their students, their guides, and their teachers, stood on the vast Unicorn Field. All of the contributors, also present there, the head of contributor greeted everyone good morning, and then he cleared his throat, “Ahem. Good day, to all of you, young, elder, talented, wizards. Today is your final day of this trip, and we will celebrate it with later on, a show of your talents!” the head contributor declared, and everyone clapped their hands.

After they quietened down, the head contributor continued, “The first school to perform their groups talent performances, will be the Royal Sword Academy!” the RSA cheered loudly, obviously excited. “Continued by the Noble Sanctuary Campus!” the NSC also cheered but not as loudly as the RSA, and seemed more like they were in a war or something. “And lastly! This trip and talent show, shall be ended by the groups’ performances from the Night Raven College!” the NRC cheered, almost on par with the RSA, but Yuu thought it was maybe because they didn’t want to lose with the RSA yet, even in a cheering thing.

“Well then everyone!” the head contributor nodded, “Please enjoy all of your performances!!” he declared proudly, everyone once again clapped their hands. The head contributor then went down from the stage, letting the students to prepare their performances.

Yuu had prepared himself so many bottles of water, like maybe there were like 10 - 12 bottles. His hands grew cold, he got pretty nervous already again. Malleus noticed this, and patted his head, “Yuu, what did I say about not getting nervous?” he asked, Yuu jolted, and immediately sighed. He smiled guiltily at Malleus, “Sorry, it’s just...I can’t help it, y’know,” Yuu said, scratching his head a bit. Malleus huffed, “Hmph, keep that nervousness down then. Our performance time might take later evening,” he smiled, walking to search for a seat for them. Yuu followed behind Malleus, feeling a slight blush on his cheeks.

When they found themselves some seats, the RSA performances were already going. One group then another group went up to the stage, and performed, most of them doing magical tricks, or dancing, singing, and some doing some spells and made them look interesting. Yuu was mostly amazed by them, and would always clap when an interesting performance was done. “Wow...it’s still half of the Royal Sword, but they’re really amazing,” Yuu exclaimed. However, he immediately covered his mouth, remembering the intense rivalry between NRC and RSA. Malleus was, maybe he was pouting? He closed his eyes, and huffed, “Hmph. It is hard to admit it. However, they are amazing wizards,” he said, but sounded not pleased. “...Has Tsunotarou been defeated by one of Royal Sword’s students?” Yuu asked, unconsciously, and it made Malleus blinked, looking surprised at Yuu. Yuu blinked, then realized what he had asked.

He immediately went into panic mode, shaking his hands awkwardly, “U-Uh! N-no- nevermind what I asked-!” Yuu panickedly said, hoping that Malleus won’t get offended by his foolish question. However, Malleus just sighed, and looked at the stage, “...It was during the Inter High Magift Tournament, if I remember correctly,” Malleus said. Yuu looked at Malleus, not panicking, but curious, what happened, or why would Malleus tell him this story. Malleus just continued on, “We almost had the win, but somehow, Royal Sword Academy always had some kind of Goddess of Luck helping them in a pinch situation. Just two more points, we would have been the winner, but…” Malleus paused, then sighed, “...They took the victory. It was pretty...frustrating, I would say.”

Listening to Malleus talked like this, was a bit, weird, for Yuu. He had never seen Malleus like this before, so he felt somewhat...pity? Yuu sighed, “I see...it must’ve been hard, I mean, everyone had been saying that the Night Raven always lost against the Royal Sword for 100 years. I won’t be able to understand your feeling about that, because for me, I’ve never really joined any of these kinds of events, before I arrived here,” Yuu explained, but Malleus noticed, that he had no regression or any sadness when explaining this. “...What were you doing in the past, then?” Malleus asked, simply because he was curious. Yuu didn’t mind, he was noticeably a bit hesitant, but answered, “...I quit school pretty early.”

“There was something going on personally that I had to quit school, and did multiple jobs, making money…” Yuu said, his face a bit solemn and sad. Yuu sighed, “It wasn’t really a good thing, but it had to be done, y’know,” Yuu finished, smiling sadly at the end. Malleus eyed the boy with pity, and without him realizing it, Malleus hugged Yuu’s shoulder, and stroked him gently, soothingly. “!? Tsu-Tsunotarou-” “Sshhh...no need to say anything,” Malleus said, and it immediately shut Yuu up. Everyone seemingly was enjoying the RSA talent show, and perhaps, barely noticed their position. Yuu felt his blood racing into his face, so he looked down, hoping that Malleus wouldn’t catch the growing blush. However, there was a group noticed their position.

“My oh my~ Kufu~” Lilia silently chuckled, looking at the duo from afar. Behind him were Sebek and Silver, the three watched the two. While Lilia was silently enjoying the scene, Sebek was a bit frustrated and jealous, “Damn it, human! How dare you seduce Malleus-sama like that!?” he demanded basically to no one, silently gritting his teeth. Silver was just watching, wondering what and how that happened, but not judging. “Malleus-sama really took an interest in Yuu, huh?” he wondered. “Kufufu~ He always does! Now that we’re seeing this, I guess the ‘one’ that he always met almost every night, must have been Yuu then.”

“Lilia-sama! Will this be okay!?” Sebek asked, his face almost crying. Lilia just chuckled at him, “No worries, no worries~ Let them enjoy each others’ company.” Lilia smiled at the direction of the two, who were in their own world, among the busy and loud crowd.

.  
.  
.

After the RSA school, it was the Noble Sanctuary Campus’ turn, and it was already noon. Yuu didn’t want to be near any of the NSC, he asked Malleus if they could move somewhere a bit far from the stage. Malleus nodded, and took him into a much more quiet place. It was shaded with a big tree, there Yuu saw a duo he knew very well, “Ace? Deuce? What are you guys doing here?”

Ace looked over at Yuu, and smiled, greeting Yuu, “Oh, Yuu!” and Malleus, “Uum, good afternoon, Malleus-senpai.” Malleus hummed, and nodded, “Good day.” Deuce then looked over, “Oh, Yuu, and Draconia-senpai. Why are you two here?” “It’s the Noble Sanctuary turn to perform…” Yuu answered, and the two immediately understood, their silence confirmed it. “...Well, take a shelter here then.”

Ace then went back to whatever he was doing, Yuu looked over curiously, “Uum, what are you guys doing by the way?” “Oh, this is...we’re just preparing for our performance later,” Deuce answered. Yuu noticed there were so many cards, a hat, and other tools, especially for magic tricks, “Ace’s gonna perform magic tricks?” Ace grinned, liking how fast Yuu caught with them, “Yep! Mainly because we can’t perform singing or dancing, ‘cause Deuce still not used to it” “Ah-! Shut up!” Deuce shouted at Ace, who just stretched his tongue out playfully. Yuu sighed, “Ace, you really can’t let go of the past, huh?” “Haah...it’s still the truth, y’know!”

“Besides, doing this is much faster than doing other things, because I've already had done this my whole life,” Ace said. Deuce sighed, he really couldn’t stand with Ace’s attitude at all. Yuu looked around, then asked, “Where is Cater-senpai?” “Diamond-senpai was buying us some foods and drinks,” Deuce answered, then immediately glared at Ace, “Ah- Ace, I still need to check that one!” Deuce immediately took something that resembles a remote, Ace glared at him, but then tidied up the cards on the ground. “Hm. Well, you two good luck then! I’m looking forward to it,” Yuu smiled, then sat in front of the tree, followed by Malleus. The two eyed the other two shockingly, but when Yuu looked at them, giving them a questioning look, they immediately looked away.

Malleus sighed, then looked at the crowd. Yuu just shrugged, and hummed a bit. Ace, Deuce, and Malleus had heard him singing, so he didn’t mind. “ ** _Hmm hmm~ We can laugh~ and start over-~ can’t we-~ Let’s reconnect- the disconnected stories~ Let’s take a step to~wards our everyday lives~ I will take out~ the needLes- that stab you~ I want to go back~ to how it was- like a hero~ Please no more~ forced smiled bye-byes~ Make sure to let me know-~ when you are about-..to cry._** ” Yuu sang such a foreign song, but it was still enjoyable to the three. Ace and Deuce knew that Yuu would always sing some music that they didn’t know about, but Malleus didn’t, so he was pretty surprised by this new information. Yuu closed his eyes, and continued the song. The lyrics had been engraved into his memory, Yuu had always been one with good at remembering, and he had remembered so many music in his mind.

“ ** _Let’s go back to- the world~ before we drift apart~~~_** ” Yuu finished the song, and hummed in the end. When the song ended, Ace looked at Yuu, and grinned, “New song again, Yuu?” Yuu blinked, and smiled timidly, “Come on, I already told you guys, these musics are from my world.” Deuce looked at him, “But still, you’re still amazing! That time, you too helped us with singing for the audition,” he said, smiling proudly at Yuu. Yuu laughed lightly, “Well, I just helped you guys with your melody.”

Malleus looked at Yuu, with fondness in his eyes, “Yuu, I’m wondering what kind of song you sang earlier.” Yuu looked at him, smiling as always, “Oh, that was a song sung by a virtual singer from my world. It’s called “needLe”, I pretty like it,” Yuu then started to give Malleus a brief of what the song was about, “It’s about a drifting relationship of two or more friends, they acted that they hated each others, but inside, they still hoped and wished that they could get back to the old them, where they get along happily, willingly, and being so far away from each others,” Yuu explained, looking at the crowd, a bit distant looking. “It’s a bit bittersweet, but I personally felt connected with this song.” Malleus blinked at his statement, but looking at his face, Malleus decided to not question it, “I see.”

Grrroooowwll~~~~

Silence consumed the group, the four didn’t say a word, but Ace, Deuce, and Malleus turned to look at Yuu. Yuu felt the stare, he felt a growing temperature around his cheeks, on his face, he groaned, then turned to glare at the three, “Uugghh, so what? I’m hungry yes, but you don’t need to look at me like that!!” Ace had already laughed his butt off, blowing a loud laughter, “Ahahaha! Well, your stomach gave us such a loud announcement, ahahaha!” Deuce also smiled, but he at least tried to hold his laugh back, “Pfft-, do you want to have lunch with us then? We can tell Diamond-senpai,” he suggested. However, Yuu shook his head, “I don’t want to trouble Cater-senpai, and besides I want to look around the shops area.” Ace then looked nervously at Malleus, “Uuuhh...then why about...Malleus-senpai?” “Hm? I of course shall be with Yuu for now, we also need to memorize our performance for later on,” Malleus answered, in which was replied by a chuckle from Yuu, “Pfft. Tsunotarou, you wanna check the shop too, right?” Malleus’ eyes went wide, but soon he nodded, going along with Yuu’s denseness. “Well then, you guys good luck!” Yuu said, waving his hand at his two friends, which replied by the two waving back at him.

Yuu and Malleus got themselves some squid ink pasta, with a little bit of tomatoes. It was okay tasting, but it made Yuu wanted to make one himself, some time in the future. They also got themselves lemonade, and more bottled mineral water. They were eating their lunch at another shaded place with a big tree, and there weren't a lot of people there.

Yuu was chewing on his pasta, then suddenly Malleus asked, “Yuu, are there more music that you could sing easily?” Yuu almost choked, but swallowed his food, then turned to look at Malleus, “Ah...well, there are a lot actually. When I got the melody right, the lyrics could flood in immediately. What about it?” he asked. Malleus sighed a bit, then hesitantly said, “...if it would be alright to you…”

“How about we change our song?” “!?” Yuu blinked, he looked at him bewilderedly. Then slowly, he asked, “...A-...Are you sure? We’ve been practicing the “Once Upon a Dream” y’know, and I’m not sure if my memorized songs would be easy to memorize for you…” Yuu asked, feeling unsure of what Malleus was thinking about. Malleus stared at Yuu for a bit, his eyes locked deep with Yuu’s eyes, he then confidently nodded. Yuu was silent with this at first, then soon sighed, “Alright then, but I also will play as well then.”

“...I really wanted Tsunotarou to have more part in this performance tho…” Yuu murmured, but as usual, Malleus could catch what he said. Malleus smirked at Yuu, “Do not worry. I am also confident with my memorising skill,” he said. Yuu huffed, and glared at him, “Well, I’ll tell you what song that came into my mind. Then I’ll sing it for you, better to memorize it correctly, okay?”

.  
.  
.

The NSC had finished with their performances, and it was NRC’s turn to perform. The sky had started to go dark, what a perfect timing. Night time, for Night Raven College, Yuu thought about that silently in his head. They went back to near the stage, and saw some of the NRC groups had gone up and performed. When they had seated to their original seat from earlier, it was Ace’s group turn to perform.

As what he had seen earlier, they did magic tricks. It wasn’t anything magical or anything, but it was still entertaining and fun to watch. Everyone had a good time, Ace did some cards tricks, with Deuce and some of the audiences, but Yuu guessed that the audiences were Cater’s unique magic, ‘Split Card’. He also did a disappearing and appearing magic trick with one of Cater’s clone, exchanging him into Deuce, etc etc.

Then, after a number of groups that went up, after them was Jack’s group. Jack, Epel, and even Leona, decided to perform combined spells, and broom flying performance. Leona and Jack performed clashes of magic, fire, ice, and Epel would be the one to do the flying performance. It was pretty amazing, Epel would fly here and there, sometimes he would stand on the broom, or swing on it, while Leona’s and Jack’s magics could create small multiple fireworks. When they finished, the crowd gave them a loud round of applause, and the next one went up to the stage.

Then, it came to Yuu’s and Malleus’ turn to perform. Yuu was really nervous, but he noticed that the crowd was even more nervous than him (probably scared that Malleus might cursed them, or something). Yuu rubbed his cold fingers together, trying to warm them up. Then he felt Malleus’ hand tapped on his shoulder, when he looked at the taller boy, Malleus smiled, “Don’t worry, you can do it,” he said, reassuringly. Yuu still looked a bit unsure, then asked, “Are you sure about this?” “Of course, I have memorized the song, do not be worried.” When Malleus said that, Yuu inhaled a breath, exhaled it, and looked up with determination.

Both went up to the stage, Malleus with his violin, and Yuu with a guitar? Yuu borrowed Cater’s guitar earlier, and on the stage, mics already in place. Yuu and Malleus positioned themselves, and then.

Malleus’ violin started up the song.

Everyone looked at them confused, and fascinated, because the song, wasn’t something they have heard before. After some seconds of Malleus’ opening with the violin, Yuu joined in with the guitar. The melody then started to hyped up, with Yuu’s guitar melody, it somehow sounded passionate, yet there was a hit of melancholy from Malleus’ violin. Then, Yuu’s guitar started to slow down, so Malleus’ violin melody was much more heard, and.

“ ** _It's been fine weather yesterday~ and today- so we watched the clouds~ It's weather that makes you lazy-~ and slowly closes your eyes~ It seems it's hard to remember "that"-~ so easily now~ As we've been getting~ older ever since~.. Aaa~~..._** ”

Now, they were at more chorus section, so Yuu sounded his guitar up again. Yuu had Malleus memorize a shorter version of the actual song, so after some seconds of the chorus, Yuu immediately toned down his guitar once again.

“ ** _Part the tall~ grass glare-~ at the- blurry sun~ And you- you said it like this~ If you're lonely-~ come here~ Even the feelings~ that were born from- knocking~ on noisiness~ Come to mind- and wither~ Is it just an illusion..~_** "

At the ‘illusion’ part, Yuu then played his guitar again, but faster, and more passionately. His voice too, went loud, and high.

“ ** _Gathered at our- secret base~ we just say- how fun it was~ Let's remember that simple time-~ and tell our stories…~~ The jet stream soars by-~ and we cried- It's so dazzling~ What did your face- look like then~ I don't know why- but I just can't remember…~_** ”

Yuu slowed his guitar again, letting Malleus’ violin lead the song. Malleus’ violin really hit the melancholic feeling of the actual music, so Yuu was amazed by how fast Malleus could hit the song on the spot. Malleus seemingly enjoyed the song, he played his violin so passionately. It was amazing, mesmerising, and so...majestic looking, in Yuu’s opinion.

Yuu soon realized, it was almost the next part. So he broke off from his daze, and stopped playing his guitar, letting Malleus’ violin to lead his lyrics.

“ ** _Remember- it's all over~ Our secret base-~ our adventure..~ The story of getting lost~ on that day…~ Those children all alone-~ gathered to make a plan~ and again today-~ it went into motion~ May we find each other again~~_** ”

When Yuu sang the song, he glanced at Malleus, and it was something he wasn’t expecting. Malleus reached out to his mic, then put it near his lips. While his violin’s play could still be listened to, he also sang! He sang a song he was still new about!

" ** _Refreshing- we said together~ the summer sky- is crystal clear!~ Let's breathe in-~ trying not to cry- and say our goodbyes…~~ Gathered at our- secret base~ we laughed- that summer day~ Remember it- somewhere else~ and…~ perhaps-.. we'll~ meet again…~~_** "

Yuu recovered from his shock, receiving a smile from Malleus, he felt more calmer. Yuu closed his eyes, and sang the last lyrics of the song…

“ ** _So I'll draw it- again and again…~~_** ”

.  
.  
. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you very much for always supporting this fanfic ^^~
> 
> Song : **needLe, DECO*27** and **Summertime Record, Jin**


	32. Day 7. Part 2. Finally Back and Stays The Same!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone went back to Night Raven College!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the final chapter of this fanfic! When I uploaded the new chapter yesterday, it somehow didn't show up at the Twisted Wonderland fanfic page...I don't why it won't show up, but hopefully it would? I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter!
> 
> Note :  
>  ** _Song or humming_** , _Dream or visions_

“ ** _So I'll draw it- again and again…~~_** ”

After those lyrics, Yuu and Malleus played their instrument together, in harmony. Then Yuu soon, hyped up his guitar play again, and then let the closing be ended by Malleus.

Yuu was panting a bit, his eyes still closed. When he opened them again, he was greeted by a round of loud and cheerful applause. Yuu blinked, once, and twice. He didn’t actually expect that it would hype the others up as well, so he awkwardly bowed down, as if saying thank you for watching. Malleus also bowed as well, but not as low as Yuu.

The two went down from the stage, Yuu was still in a bit of daze. Then he was immediately greeted by hyped Ace, Deuce, Cater, Lilia, and Kalim. “YUU!!” “Wah-!!” Yuu jolted back, looking at his friends in shock, “W-what are you guys doing here?” Cater smiled at him, showing his smartphone at Yuu, “We’re here to congrats you, Yuu-chan~” Yuu tilted his head in confusion, “Co-...Congrats me on what?”

Lilia chuckled, “Congratulations on finally going on stage, of course! You always sing in front of us, but not in a huge crowd. So we thought, that this is your big step,” he said, all smiling proudly at Yuu. Yuu was blushing madly at this, scratching his head a bit, “A-Aah...no need for congratulation…” Even though he said that, it was clear that Yuu was happy that everyone congested him like this.

Kalim laughed at Yuu’s attitude, and slapped his back lightly, “Aren’t ya happy, Yuu?” “Ka-Kalim-senpai-!!” Cater showed his magicam ID, and there was a video. The video was the recording of Yuu’s and Malleus’ performance earlier. When Yuu saw this, he yelped loudly, “Ca-Cater-senpai! Were you recording us this whole time!?” Yuu demanded embarrassingly. However, Cater just laughed, “Aha~ Yep I did~” then he winked at Yuu, “But don’t worry, this one is my personal video. So only I could watch this,” he said, and it made Yuu felt a bit of relief.

Cater looked nervously at Malleus, and asked, “Uumm...so Malleus-kun? Are you okay for me to upload this, by the way?” Malleus stared at Cater for a few seconds, then answered, “I would prefer not have you uploading anything related to me, Diamond,” Malleus said, and it made Cater flinched, and said, “R-Right! Sorry ‘bout that…” Yuu sighed, and looked at Cater, “Even so, Cater-senpai. It’s a bit rude of you to record us without our permission like that.” Cater looked even more nervous, looking at Yuu, and said, “I know I know, I’m sorry…”

Lilia chuckled, then looked at Malleus, he whispered, “Seems like you’re not shy anymore, Malleus, kufufu~” Malleus blinked, looking at Lilia, and smirked, “I have no idea what are you talking about, Lilia”

Later on, other groups then perform their talents. Lilia’s group was doing a fierce sword duel, Kalim’s group was doing dance performances as always (Kalim and Jamil really do love to dance). They performed really amazing, and Yuu was super impressed by them.

.  
.  
.

After the talent show had ended, the trip was officially over. The contributors had thanked every participant, and they got time to buy some souvenirs. Yuu had bought a number of specialised made canned tuna, and some rare spices that were only available in the area. He had his souvenirs ready for Grimm, so he already felt good. The time they went to the train station, it was already night time. So they hurried up, rode the train, and waited.

Yuu was sitting with Malleus like at the first day, but Yuu already felt a bit tired, and sleepy. He nodded off a bit, but soon woke up when he saw the sky was clear and full of stars. “Wow…” Yuu said in amazement, he leaned closer to the window. He noticed there was a brighter and bigger star among all the stars, and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Malleus looked at him in confusion, then asked, “Is there something funny, Yuu?” Yuu jolted, and awkwardly smiled at him, “Ah- no it’s nothing. It’s just, I remembered something when I saw the stars…” Malleus blinked, “What did you remember?”

Yuu faced him, smilingly he said, “Remember when we first met?” Yuu turned to look at the star once again, still with a smile on his face, “...That time, I was feeling a bit unsure about my friends’ situation, then I saw, the brightest star that night. I wished for some guidance…and then,” Yuu then looked at Malleus, with a happy and relieved expression, “You appeared.” Malleus’ eyes went wide, he was surprised by this, but he stayed silent, as if saying Yuu to continued. “We went for a small night walk together, right? Then, somehow, talking with you that time, really made me more relaxed, and my head became clearer.”

“So, I’m really glad that I met you, Malleus,” Yuu declared, grinning fully. Malleus stared at the human’s child in front of him. He honestly didn’t know how to reply to this, he hadn’t known that the boy was doing something so childish at that time, when they first met. However, Malleus felt happy, inside his heart, that he was the one who showed up. Malleus huffed, and smiled slightly at Yuu, “...Well then, I should be grateful as well then, that I was able to meet you. An interesting human, that does not fear me whatsoever,” Malleus looked at Yuu, fondly, he really, shouldn’t be too close with Yuu, or else…

“Ahaha, Tsunotarou, you don’t have to say that...and I also,” Yuu sighed, and smiled at Malleus, but his eyes was full with seriousness, “You don’t have to worry about me, even though I can’t use my magic well yet, I’m still a capable person, so…”

“Have faith in me, okay?”

“...” Malleus was silent for one moment, then smirked, “Alright then, I shall trust you, you can take care of yourself.” Yuu was laughing at his statement, and soon Malleus joined as well, with his deep chuckles.

.  
.  
.

It was 9 o’clock at night, Yuu was in front of the Ramshackle Dorm with his luggages. Yuu opened the black gate of the dorm, closed it, and went inside the dorm.

BANG!

“Wa-!? What the-...” Yuu shouted in shock, but realized then it was small confetti cannons. He saw the ghosts and Grimm, welcoming him back. “G-Grimm? Everyone??” Yuu wondered confusedly, but the ghosts giggled at his confusion. “Eheehee~ welcome back, dorm leader!” Harvey said. “How was the trip?” Gedde asked, loud as always. “Seems like you didn’t return as a ghost, hihihi~” Jerry said teasingly. Yuu sighed, but he smiled at them, he patted away the confetti off of his head and shoulders, “It was a blast! So Grimm, be excited for next year's Summer Trip!”

“Ffgnaa!? Really!? Alright! I’ll prepare the best of the great me, daso!!” Grimm declared excitedly, and then his nose was activated again. “Sniff...sniff...hmm, I smelt something really good daso!” Yuu smiled, and pulled out the souvenir bag. “I know you’ll like it, so I bought some canned tuna that were specially made by the establishment.” Yuu pulled out 5 cans of canned tuna, with different flavors. It made Grimm jump with excitement, and already drooled over those canned tunas, “Aaah!! So many flavors, spicy tuna, sweet and sour tuna, tomato and olive tuna- Aaahh!! Thank you Yuu!” “Ahahaha! You’re welcome, greedy raccoon.”

“Uuumm hey, I also smelt something different from you nandaso…” Grimm said, he tilted his head, confused. His statement made Yuu drop his smile, and took Grimm to their room, leaving the ghosts and his luggages on the lounge area.

Yuu closed the door behind him, and sat on the bed with Grimm. Grimm was scared for a bit, then asked slowly, “Uumm...Yuu?” Yuu sighed, and looked at Grimm. He pulled out the crystal necklace he got from Malleus, when Grimm looked at it, he was even more confused, “Hm? What is this?” “Grimm...I have something to tell you…”

So, Yuu explained what had happened. The fact he had magic, the Heart of Atlantic, and the magic crystal on his neck, he explained everything to Grimm. After his explanation, Yuu hoped that Grimm wouldn't part ways with him. Yuu absolutely didn’t want that… Yes, Grimm could be a handful and annoying from time to time, but, Grimm was the first one that stuck up with him, up until now, willingly.

Grimm was silent at first, trying to process what he had learned. “So...you’re telling me that you, actually can use magic, but still don’t know how?” Yuu nodded, “Then-...I can be a one person student then!” “Eh?” Yuu looked at Grimm. Grimm exclaimed excitedly, “I mean, we don’t have to be a half of a student nandaso!” “Ah, about that, I have told the headmaster that I would like to stay as half with you,” Yuu immediately said. “Ffgna!? What now...you already said that daso…” Yuu blinked, then let out a laugh, “Ahaha! Seems like we will stick together ‘til we graduate, then?” Yuu said, with a smirk on his face. It made Grimm glared at Yuu, “Shut up! Well, don’t slow me down then if you want to stick with me daso!” “Ahaha! Yea yea, whatever you say.”

Yuu was glad that Grimm was actually happy about the new info of himself, Yuu knew the reason why Grimm said that. Grimm didn’t want him to know that he said all those things to make him look stronger, but deep down, Yuu knew Grimm didn’t want to be separated from him. Yuu would stick with Grimm, until Crowley found a way to get him home… And when that time came… Yuu didn’t want to say farewell. Yuu also worried...the dream he had long ago… He hoped that it wouldn't come true.

“Hey, Yuu?” Grimm called out to him suddenly, breaking Yuu out of his daze, “What is it?” “So...how is that Malleus Draconia daso?” Grimm asked, feeling scared. However, Yuu blinked, and smiled slightly, “Oh, well, I can only say, that he’s not what people think. He’s nice, so don't be too over guarded with him, Grimm.” Grimm blinked, confusedly, and glared, “Hmph! This Great Grimm-sama, will definitely be the strongest wizard ever, daso!!” he declared, and Yuu just chuckled at the monster’s determination.

After that, Yuu gave Grimm the carved crystal necklace he had bought for the monster, and immediately Grimm wore it as an accessory for his bow. Well, it looked cute, and the necklace was suited for his bow. Grimm then went to sleep, but Yuu couldn’t sleep. His head was a bit full of excitement, and the stress from earlier conversation. So, he snuck out of the dorm.

Yuu was standing outside, the sky was still clear. Yuu wasn’t only worried about the dream he had once, the dream where Grimm went overblot. He was also worried about Mickey, the mouse hadn’t shown up on his mirror again. He wondered, why would a mascot actually be real, and spoke with him. What was his connection with this world?

Bling bling

Yuu blinked, and looked up, he saw many green lights flying around him. “These lights.... Tsunotarou?” “Indeed,” Malleus answered, already standing beside Yuu. “Woah-!?” Yuu jumped backward, then glared at Malleus, “Don’t surprise me like that! Geez, you’re like Lilia-san now…” Yuu sighed. Malleus chuckled at the boy’s reaction, “Do not be fret, this is just a one time thing.”

“I thought you might have already gone to bed, Yuu,” Malleus said, crossing his arms. Yuu shook his head, “Can’t sleep, I had a lot of things to think about.” Malleus hummed, “Did your talk with, this Grimm, didn’t go well?” “Ah? Oh- no, it went well. Even better than I thought, but I was thinking about something else.” Yuu sighed again, “The things were other things that I, myself can’t explain really well. Hm?” Yuu looked at Malleus, feeling a bit confused, “Tsunotarou too, you’re not in your bed, sleeping. Why is that?” Malleus looked at Yuu, “I wasn’t able to sleep as well. I wanted to go for a walk too, not wanting to worry about that Ingritho Johanson problem,” Malleus said, pouting slightly.

“Ah...I see, well let’s not talk about him then. Just enjoy the night sky, Tsunotarou,” Yuu smiled, inviting Malleus to sit beside him on the porch. Malleus nodded, and sat beside him, both watching the stars together.

After a while, Malleus stood up, “I guess I need to go back myself. I think Sebek and Silver are looking for me.” Yuu chuckled, he then stood up as well, “Tsunotarou, you shouldn’t make them worried like that.” Malleus started to walk away, but stopped, and turned to Yuu, “I almost forgot” “?” Malleus took a hold of Yuu’s hand, then brought it to his lips. “We may aren’t that far, but at least, I would like to give you this,” he said, smirking through his lips. Yuu was dumbfounded for a second, but immediately blushed when he realized where the back of his fingers were touching, “Tsu-Tsunotarou-” Yuu couldn’t formed a word.

Did The Malleus Draconia...just kissed his fingers!? Yuu’s head was spinning, but then Malleus put his kissed fingers’ back on his own forehead, “At least, this is the most far we can do, for now that is.” Malleus smirked, then vanished away, as always. However, Yuu was left with a deep red shade on his face, even his ears were red as always. Yuu crouched down, his hands covering his heated face, “Hhhggg...what kind- of indirect kiss was that…” Even though his words might be words of disappointment, but Yuu couldn’t stopped the smile forming on his lips.

He looked at the back of his fingers, the fingers Malleus had kissed. Yuu brought them slowly to his own, but stopped. He closed his eyes, and sighed. His eyes opened again, but still filled with happiness, “Right, this is the most far thing we can do for now.”

“Good night, Tsunotarou.”

.  
.  
.

“ _~So he had that crystal already...Well...it’ll be even more, more easier for me to do the job done later on. However...the time is still too soon…~_ ”

### Extra Chapter End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always supproting this fanfic series! Hopefully I could start writing the first chapter of the story soon!
> 
> Last chapter felt shorter than what I had planned, but hopefully it's still tolerable for you guys!


End file.
